El cielo en tus ojos
by aoibird6
Summary: A pesar de los problemas familiares que tiene Castiel, está completamente avocado en terminar la carrera que ama: Fotografía. Uno de los profesores, hace que se dé cuenta que a la belleza de sus fotografías les falta pasión, la cual descubrirá de la mano del nuevo empleado del Café Heaven. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: El cielo en tus ojos.

**Parejas: **CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar.

**Rating**: K+

**Género: **AU, Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **A pesar de los problemas familiares que tiene Castiel, está completamente avocado en terminar la carrera que ama: Fotografía. Uno de los profesores, hace que se dé cuenta que a la belleza de sus fotografías les falta pasión, la cual descubrirá de la mano del nuevo empleado del Café Heaven. AU.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

El moreno se apresuró en salir del edificio mientras guardaba el sobre blanco en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No le gustaba frecuentar ese lugar pero debía ir los primeros días del mes para buscar el dinero con el cual pagaba la mensualidad de la universidad y parte de la renta del departamento donde vivía. Lo peor de todo es que siempre terminaba con un humor del demonio por culpa de ese hombre pero para su suerte, había quedado de juntarse con sus amigos en el café "Heaven", un lugar que solían frecuentar desde el instituto, ya que no solo ofrecían una deliciosa y variada repostería, también incluyeron servicios de almuerzo para ampliar el negocio. Entró a la cafetería suspirando y divisó a sus amigos en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. El lugar era bastante pintoresco pero lo que más le gustaba, era que tenía clientes habituales y solía haber un estupendo ambiente para comer.

-Hola chicos- dijo sentándose en su puesto.

-Hola Cassie, ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?

-Balthy…

-¿Otra vez fuiste con ese hombre?

-Sí, Gabe y no quiero hablar de eso…

-Mmm, seguro que un rico pastel te cambia la carita- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

El moreno dudaba que eso fuera posible, después de todo, ese sujeto había estado más insoportable que de costumbre. Escuchó los pasos acercarse y suspiró resignado.

-Tráeme lo de siempre, Jo, por favor.

-Lo siento, ella está ocupada ahora, yo tomaré sus pedidos.

Castiel giró un poco la cabeza al oír esa voz grave y desconocida, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban con entusiasmo y esa encantadora sonrisa lo confirmaba. Jamás en su vida había visto un hombre tan hermoso como ese.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Dean, ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Queremos tres pasteles, uno de chocolate- dijo indicando a Gabriel- Dos de frambuesa para nosotros, y los acompañaremos con café.

-Ok, se los traigo de inmediato, chicos- el rubio fue hacia el mostrador.

-¿Y ese chico tan guapo?- preguntó Balthazar sonriendo- No sabía que Hellen hubiera contratado a otra persona.

Castiel se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario y mantuvo la mirada en el rubio, sin duda era muy apuesto. Ese mismo año había comenzado a estudiar fotografía y los profesores siempre le dijeron que tenía un muy buen sentido para distinguir la belleza a su alrededor. Unos pasos captaron su atención y Dean regresó con una bandeja.

-Muy bien chicos, aquí están sus pasteles- los repartió- Y un café para cada uno.

-Gracias rubito- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-De nada- el chico se marchó a tomar otros pedidos.

-¿Qué tienes, Cas?- preguntó Gabriel devorando su pastel- Dios, esto es exquisito.

-Nada…

-Vamos, Cassie, nos conocemos de pequeños y sabemos muy bien que esa carita- lo indicó con el dedo- Es cuando estás pensando en algo seriamente.

-Balthy.

-Anda, dinos que ocurre.

-Nada… es que… solo pensaba que ese chico es realmente hermoso y me gustaría fotografiarlo.

-Oh, vaya, es realmente extraño que te intereses en alguien- dijo Gabriel jugando con su tenedor sobre el plato.

-Si lo quieres fotografiar, entonces ve y díselo.

-¿Estás loco, Balthy? Ni siquiera lo conozco, pensará que soy raro.

-Cas, tú eres un bichito raro desde que naciste pero te queremos igual- habló el castaño tomando un bocado del pastel de Balthazar.

-Oye, eso es mío- replicó haciendo morritos.

El moreno comió su pastel mientras de reojo observaba al rubio que se paseaba grácilmente entre las mesas, tomando y entregando pedidos con una encantadora sonrisa que solo contribuía a atraer más su atención. Estaba terminando su café cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

-Hola chicos- saludó la joven quitándose su chaqueta.

-Hola, Jo- respondió Gabriel sonriendo.

-¿En dónde estabas, bonita?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Acompañé a mi mamá a hacer unos trámites pero nos tomó más tiempo del previsto y me pidió que volviera antes.

-Ya veo- respondió el mayor antes de sonreír- Por cierto, ¿Dónde encontraron a ese rubito bonito? Nuestro Cassie está interesado en él pero no se atreve a hablarme.

-¡Cállate Balthy!- gritó avergonzado.

-Pero si es la verdad, Cassie- Jo se rio antes de contestar.

-Su nombre es Dean Winchester, mamá lo contrató ayer, es un buen amigo de Benny.

-Ya veo, entonces tendré que preguntárselo a él, no te preocupes, Cassie, yo conseguiré información sobre tu chico.

-Dios, eres insoportable, Balthy, me largo, tengo un trabajo que terminar.

Se levantó molesto y fue hasta el mostrador para pagar el pastel con el café. Para su buena o mala suerte, fue el rubio quien se encargó de entregarle la cuenta. El moreno aprovechó de admirar ese bello rostro de cerca, procurando grabar en su mente cada detalle que conformaba esa hermosa imagen frente a él.

-Oye- un golpecito en su frente lo hizo reaccionar y escuchó esa atractiva risa- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos…- buscó el dinero en su billetera- Ten y guarda el cambio.

-Gracias- dijo entregándole la boleta- Espero verte pronto aquí, que tengas un buen día.

Aún sintiéndose atontado por la cercanía, solo se limitó a asentir y se marchó ignorando las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.

Por la tarde se dirigió a la universidad para entregar uno de los tantos trabajos que les daban pero a diferencia de los demás, le gustaba mucho esa clase con el profesor Lucifer. El hombre en sí era bastante intrigante, malintencionado y siempre parecía existir un doble sentido en sus palabras pero a pesar de eso, era un excelente profesional y un reconocido fotógrafo.

-Buenas tardes profesor- saludó entrando a la oficina del mayor.

-Hola Cas, siéntate- obedeció- Y bien, ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy?

El moreno le entregó las cuatro fotografías que componían su trabajo. La tarea era capturar la esencia de lo que cada uno pensaba que eran las cuatro estaciones del año. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, él no se había apegado a lo convencional e intentó ser más creativo y abstracto en sus fotografías.

-Mmm- el mayor intercaló la mirada entre su tarea y el alumno- Nada mal, Castiel, debo admitir que de todas los trabajos que he recibido este día, el tuyo es uno de los mejores.

-Gracias- respondió sereno.

-Tienes una perspectiva muy interesante para apreciar la vida- dijo el mayor dejando las fotos sobre el escrito- Estás aprobado con la nota minina.

-¿Qué?- el menor frunció el ceño- Pero acaba de decir que es uno de los mejores trabajos que ha visto.

-Pensé que lo habías entendido al principio del curso, Cas- el profesor se levantó para caminar hacia una de las repisas con libros- Mira este jarrón, ¿Crees que es lindo?

Castiel dirigió su mirada hacia el objeto que indicaba Lucifer y lo estudio con sumo cuidado antes de asentir. Las antigüedades siempre habían llamado su atención y la decoración del jarrón era bastante bella, además, el mayor tenía buen gusto y no tendría algo feo en su espacio personal.

-Ten- se lo entregó en las manos- Míralo por dentro- el moreno obedeció- ¿Crees que el interior es lindo?

-Mmm, no se ve muy bien, supongo que la persona que lo hizo se preocupó de cada detalle.

-Quizás, eso es exactamente lo que me ocurre contigo- dijo Lucifer sentándose frente a él- No voy a negar lo evidente, Cas, tienes mucho talento para esto pero te falta algo muy importante y es la razón de que hasta el momento apruebes mi materia con la nota mínima.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pasión- dijo tomando las fotografías para dejarlas sobre la mesa- Ninguna de estas fotografías me transmite pasión, ninguna de ellas te muestra a ti.

-No lo entiendo- respondió el moreno confundido- Son fotografías, no cuadros de alguna galería de arte.

-¿Entonces si no son pinturas no pueden ser hechas con pasión? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

-Mmm…

-La fotografía es un arte, Castiel, y si no puedes imprimir pasión en ellas, si no puedes mostrarte a través de ellas, entonces deberías trabajar en algún diario sensacionalista o en periódicos locales- frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír eso- Quiero que entiendas algo, Cas, si te digo esto es porque realmente creo que tienes un increíble potencial para dedicarte a la fotografía y puedes llegar muy lejos pero no lo conseguirás a menos que comiences a involucrarte con tu arte, mientras no dejes de ver esto como un "trabajo", seguirás estancado.

-Profesor…

-Y yo seguiré aprobándote con la nota mínima- dijo lo último sonriendo- Voy a adelantarte un poco de información que daré en la siguiente clase, hace unas semanas comenzamos el curso pero quiero que comiencen a preparar su tarea final.

-¿Eh? ¿Con cinco meses de antelación?

-Créeme, Castiel, no será sencillo si quieres obtener una buena calificación.

-¿Y que tendremos que hacer?

-Será tema libre y podrán usar la técnica que ustedes quieran pero tendrán que cumplir con la consigna "Este soy yo"

-¿Eh?

-Podrán fotografiar lo que deseen pero deberán exponerlo como si fuera su carta de presentación. Quiero que me enseñen quienes son a través de una fotografía- el moreno asintió despacio- ¿Sigues pensando que es sencillo?

-No mucho…- el profesor se rio.

-Excelente, entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo- el menor ladeó la cabeza algo confundido- Eso es todo, Cas, nos vemos el viernes.

-Nos vemos profesor.

Castiel guardó las fotografías en el sobre donde las trajo y salió del despacho de Lucifer pensativo. La tarea de final de curso no parecía algo muy complicado pero la consigna "Este soy yo" representaba varias dificultades y la principal problemática para el moreno era que primero debía responder la pregunta ¿Quién soy? Y por el momento, no tenía una respuesta clara para eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review DaniCalifornia030. Cas es un angelito muy especial, un cachorrito con sindrome de Down, lo llamó Metraton XD, Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 2**

Castiel se sentó en la mesa junto a la ventana mientras esperaba la llegada de una de sus amigas, con quien debía terminar un informe. Aún recordaba las palabras del profesor cuando le entregó su trabajo la semana pasada. A pesar de que lo meditó por varios días, seguía sin comprender que era esa "pasión" que faltaba en sus fotografías.

-Hola Cas- alzó la vista al oír esa familiar voz.

-Hola Dean- lo saludó.

-¿Vas a pedir lo de siempre o esperaras a los chicos?

-Balthy y Gabe no vendrán hoy, tienen que hacer un trabajo.

-¿Para la universidad?

-Sí, nos dejaron una tarea algo aburrida, un informe- dijo suspirando.

-Ya veo, por cierto, aún no me has dicho que estudias.

-Fotografía- respondió bajando la vista.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial- dijo el rubio con esa encantadora sonrisa que lo embellecía aún más.

-Dean…

-Tendrás que enseñarme tus fotografías un día de esto.

-Claro…

-¿Promesa?- preguntó estirando su meñique como un niño.

-Sí… promesa…- respondió algo avergonzado y estrechó su meñique.

-Genial.

-¡Dean!

-Tengo que seguir trabajando, cuando estés listo para pedir me llamas.

El rubio sonrió de una manera aún más hermosa si era posible y se marchó a atender otras mesas. Castiel suspiró bajito antes de revisar su celular. Esos últimos días había estado platicando un poco más con Dean, gracias a Balthazar que no conocía la palabra "vergüenza" o "timidez" en su repertorio y rápidamente entabló una amistad con el mesero. El moreno deseaba tener una personalidad como su amigo pero era todo lo contrario, alguien distante, reservado, de pocas palabras, básicamente un "bichito raro" como lo describía cariñosamente Gabriel.

-Hola Cas, siento la tardanza.

-Está bien, Anna, llegué hace poco- la pelirroja se sentó frente a él- ¿Te parece que comamos algo antes de comenzar?

-Claro- observó a su alrededor hasta que dio con el rubio y éste se acercó- Ahora sí pediremos.

-Muy bien, hola- saludó a la chica- Mi nombre es Dean, ¿Qué quieren comer?

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?- preguntó la joven sonriendo.

-Veamos- esbozó una radiante sonrisa- No es el especial de hoy pero las tartas de manzana son deliciosas, aunque también hay de otros sabores- se lamió los labios y Castiel se quedó mirando embobado su boca- Mmm, aunque todos son igual de sabrosas, yo comería una de cada una.

-Basta de pensar en comida, rubito- un chico se acercó para darle una palmadita en la frente- Luego podrás comer una tarta.

-Benny- se quejó haciendo morritos.

-Compórtate o Hellen volverá a regañarte.

-No- dijo estremeciéndose- Es una verdadera bruja cuando se enfada.

-Dean Winchester- gruñó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

-Ups, hablando del diablo- dijo Benny divertido.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, jovencito?

-No señora- respondió cohibido ante las risas de los demás.

-Muy bien, ahora mueve el trasero o te quedarás sin tarta hoy- la mujer sonrió- Hola Cas, ¿Cómo van los estudios?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Y esta linda chica? ¿Es tu novia?- el moreno se sonrojó un poco ante la risa de la pelirroja.

-No… Anna es mi amiga.

-Ya veo, un gusto conocerte, yo soy Hellen, la dueña de este lugar- estrecharon las manos antes de que se volteara a los meseros- A trabajar los dos y dejen de perder el tiempo.

Castiel se rio ante el berrinche del rubio y pidieron un pastel de chocolate con un té. Estuvieron discutiendo como harían el informe mientras desayunaban y una vez que tuvieron todo listo, decidieron que irían a trabajar a la biblioteca de la universidad. El moreno fue a pagar a la caja y cuando se marchaba, el rubio lo despidió en la puerta.

-Hasta luego chicos, que les vaya bien.

-Hasta luego, Dean- se despidió el fotógrafo y salió en compañía de la pelirroja.

-Me gustó el lugar, Cas, y los meseros son lindos.

-Sí…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No… nada.

El moreno cambió el tema mientras su mente lo traicionaba y seguía deleitándose con ese hermoso hombre que rondaba sus pensamientos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel pasó las páginas suspirando antes de mirar hacia la entrada. Balthazar había salido hace media hora para consultar una duda con algún profesor que aún se encontrara en la universidad pero no entendía por qué demoraba tanto en regresar.

-Idiota- murmuró aburrido- Mejor hubiera hecho el trabajo con Cas…

Se levantó de su lugar para pasearse entre los variados estantes con que contaba la biblioteca. Por la tarde no había alguien en el lugar, así que les pareció lo idóneo para terminar lo que les faltaba del trabajo pero ahora su idiota amigo se fue a quien-sabe-donde y por unos segundos pensó en marcharse.

-Balthy idiota, ya verás lo que te haré cuando regreses.

Continuó mirando los libros cuando un ruido llamó su atención y se asomó a uno de los pasillos, encontrando la divertida escena de un chico que intentaba alcanzar un libro al final de la repisa y con lo alto que era, se sorprendió de que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Se acercó con sigilo y le susurró al oído.

-Necesitas ayuda.

El chico se sobresaltó tirando el libro que sostenía en la otra mano y estuvo a punto de caerse pero Gabriel lo sostuvo por la cintura. El menor lo observó un poco sonrojado antes de incorporarse con una mano en el pecho.

-Dios… me diste un buen susto.

-Lo siento- dijo divertido- ¿Necesitas ayuda, gigantón?

-Mmm… es que no alcanzó ese libro- indicó uno que estaba al final de la repisa.

-Oh, bueno, si no lo alcanzas tú, yo menos- el más alto se rio- Pero por allá hay unas escaleras- indicó hacia él un rincón- Vamos por ella y tendrás tu libro.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el chico siguiéndolo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto antes en el campus, yo soy Gabriel Speight y estudio fotografía, voy en primer año.

-Eso es genial, yo soy Sam Winchester y…- el menor bajo la cabeza tímidamente- Voy en… mi último año de instituto.

-¿Qué?- soltó sorprendido con la revelación- ¿Instituto? Vaya, con tu altura no lo habría imaginado- el menor sonrió- ¿Y que hace un pequeño como tú por aquí?

-No soy pequeño- respondió haciendo un adorable puchero- Es que… postulé a una beca que me permite tomar algunas clases aquí.

-¿En serio? Vaya, Sammy, debes todo un nerd.

-No me molestes- dijo haciendo morritos- Me gusta mucho estudiar y leer.

-Nerd- se burló Gabriel divertido y colocó la escalera en el estante para tomar el libro- Muy bien, listillo, aquí tienes tu entretenido libro de… ¿Matemáticas? Oh Dios, que ocurre con la juventud de hoy, yo vivía de Club en Club, tomando, follando y bailando- el menor se sonrojo- Bueno, todavía lo hago.

-Eres todo un caso, Gabe.

-Ten, chico nerd- le pasó el libro.

-Gracias, Gabe.

-¿Te ha gustado la universidad?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Bastante, es genial, los profesores son sorprendentes y saben tanto.

-Te aseguro que después los odiarás cuando te jodan con trabajos, pruebas, informes- Sam se rio.

-Claro que no, me gustan los profesores exigentes.

-Entonces encajarás muy bien aquí, ¿Estás estudiando ahora?

-Nos dejaron unos ejercicios para mañana y quería resolverlos antes de irme pero necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas.

-Muy bien dicho, Sammy, debes descansar tu cerebro y fortalecer otros músculos muy importantes que usarás cuando entres a la universidad.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Dios… realmente no puedes ser más nerd e inocentón, Sammy, alguien se aprovechará de ti.

-No entiendo.

Continuó hablando con el menor unos segundos hasta que lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa para que siguieran charlando. Estaba seguro que el idiota de su amigo tardaría en regresar pero le daba lo mismo, porque se encontraba bastante divertido en compañía de Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar permanecía sentado sobre las piernas del mayor mientras gemía entre beso y beso por esas manos curiosas que se colaban bajo su camiseta. Había entrado al despacho del profesor para consultar una duda pero la libido fue mucho mayor y se dejaron dominar por ella. Si era honesto, no tenía idea como nombrar la relación o los encuentros sexuales que tenía con el mayor, aunque nunca habían pasado más allá de unos manoseos, besos y felaciones.

-Gabe me espera… Mmm…- gimió- Y… Mmm… Aún no respondes mi… Aaahhhh…- se estremeció cuando esa mano curiosa se metió en su pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio- Lucy…

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así- dijo el mayor con diversión- Y Gabe puede esperar- bajó a mordisquearle el cuello- Aún no me convences para ayudarte, Balthy- esa mano se movió más rápido sobre su virilidad- Realmente eres todo un espectáculo a la vista.

Apretó las manos sobre los hombros del profesor sin dejar de gemir. A comienzos de año había tenido a Lucifer, cuando vino con sus amigos a recorrer el campus luego de que fueron aceptados ahí. El mayor estaba fumando tras el edificio viejo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supo que jamás había conocido a otro hombre tan hermoso como ese. El primer mes de clases no perdió el tiempo en buscarlo y tomó una clase electiva que impartía, fue ahí donde comenzaron a acercarse más y hace un mes que la tensión sexual entre ambos explotó, dando comienzo a esa extraña relación que tenían ahora. No se sentía capaz de decírselo a sus amigos todavía, ya que no tenía muy claro sus sentimientos.

-Lucy… Aaahhhh…- podía sentir muy cerca su liberación e iba a ocultar su rostro en el hombro del mayor pero éste tenía otros planes y lo tomó por la barbilla con su mano libre- Lucy… Yo…

-No escondas esa linda carita de mí.

-Lucy…

La vista se le nubló por todo el placer que sentía, apretó las manos contra los hombros del mayor, arqueó un poco la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar en parte el gemido de placer que proliferó al llegar al orgasmo. Poco a poco fue capaz de regularizar su respiración y no se sorprendió al ver la cámara del celular dirigida hacia él.

-Oye Lucy…- dijo jadeando- ¿Otra vez me estás fotografiando? Prometiste que no lo harías- agregó haciendo morritos.

-Es curioso ¿Sabes? La lente de esta cámara no es buena pero acabo de tomar una foto increíble, supongo que era esperable con el modelo que tengo- sonrió.

-Eres un pervertido fetichista, Lucy…- le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos- ¿Responderás mi pregunta ahora?

-Claro, Balthy, has sido un buen chico.

Escuchó atentamente lo que le decía el mayor y luego se marchó robándole un último beso al profesor. Fuera lo que fuera ese extraño sentimiento que le provocaba el mayor, era demasiado placentero como para detener todo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee e fics. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3**

Castiel comenzó a revisar las fotografías que habían tomado sus amigos para luego compararlas con las que había hecho él y seguía sin ser capaz de ver esa falta de "pasión" que mencionó el profesor hace unas semanas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cassie?

-Nada…

-Anda, dinos que te molesta- dijo Gabriel comiendo un dulce- ¿Todavía estás pensando en lo que te dijo Lucifer sobre tu fotografías?

-Siempre me han dicho son buenas- respondió el moreno- Quizás por eso no he notado lo que dijo… pero sigo sin ser capaz de verlo.

-No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, estoy seguro que lo resolverás para el examen final- lo alentó su amigo- Además, Lucifer es un idiota, probablemente lo dijo para molestarte.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó Balthazar serio- Él no es así.

-¿Eh? ¿De cuándo defiendes al profesor, Balthy?

-No me molestes.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- el menor se giró hacia familiar voz que disfrutaba oír- ¿Cómo van las clases?

-Bien rubito, estamos revisando nuestro trabajo antes de presentarlo- el mayor sonrió con cierta malicia- Quizás nos puedas ayudar, Dean, míralas y dime cual te gusta más.

El rubio asintió con una encantadora sonrisa para luego tomar las fotografías, observando cada una con suma atención. Castiel comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta, se sentía nervioso de que ese hermoso chico juzgara mal su trabajo y no le agradara. Luego de unos segundos eternos, tuvo su tan anhelada respuesta.

-Todas son muy buenas- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Pero estas tres me encantaron por igual- las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Vaya, vaya, tres de tres, no está mal- canturreó Balthazar divertido- Has escogido todas las fotografías de Cassie.

-¿En serio? Genial, eres muy bueno, Cas- éste sonrió tímidamente- Te invitaré el pastel por tan buen trabajo- esas palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse un poco.

-No es justo, rubito, ¿Y yo?- preguntó el mayor- ¿No te gusto tanto como Cassie?

-Claro que me gustas, Balthy, eres genial- el moreno se sintió algo irritado- Pero sigo prefiriendo el trabajo de Cas, es hermoso- el enfado se esfumó en un segundo.

-Gracias, Dean.

-No se vale, yo soy más divertido que Cassie- el rubio se rio.

-Wow, que afortunado rubito, ahora tienes a dos chicos tras de ti- dijo Gabriel comiendo un chocolate- Podrías montar una divertida fiesta en el departamento de Cas.

-¡Gabe!- lo regañó el moreno avergonzado.

-Jajajaja, bueno, ya sabía de Cas y seguro que Balthy se uniría a la fiesta.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo el mayor guiñándole un ojo- Mmm, acabas de decir que sabias lo de Cas- sonrió con maldad- Y eso significa…

-Ya basta- pidió el menor sonrojado.

-Yo quiero saber a qué te refieres- canturreó Gabriel divertido.

-Bueno… siempre me estás mirando- dijo el rubio frotándose la nuca.

-Yo… lo siento mucho… no volverá a pasar- se disculpó el moreno avergonzado y con ganas de enterrarse ahí mismo.

-No he dicho que me moleste, Cas- agregó Dean sonriendo un poco- Les traeré lo de siempre, yo invito.

-Escuchaste eso, Cassie- habló su amigo divertido- Ya no tendrás que fingir para mirarlo.

-Cállate o te tiraré el pastel a la cara…

Mantuvo la mirada sobre la mesa muy avergonzado pero sonriendo un poco debido a las palabras del mesero. Si no le molestaba lo que hacía, quizás eso significaba algo pero no quería descubrirlo todavía. Dean tardó solo unos minutos en regresar con sus pedidos y luego fue a atender otras mesas. De vez en cuando, la vista de Castiel revoloteaba por su alrededor para detenerse por largos segundos en ese hermoso chico.

-Ya Cassie, todos sabemos que te gusta el rubito, ahora deja de mirarlo y escúchame, este trabajo es para mañana.

-Sí, lo siento…- en ese momento reparó en las palabras del mayor- Oye, yo nunca he dicho que me gusta.

-Es que no te has visto la cara- dijo Gabriel lamiendo el tenedor- Definitivamente te gusta, Cas y por más que lo niegues nosotros lo sabemos.

-Dejen de molestarme.

Ignoró las burlas de sus amigos para tomar sus fotografías y decidir cuál escogería. Con tal solo recordar como Dean escogió sus fotografías hace unos minutos, hacía que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa que no podía contener. Terminó de comer y guardó sus cosas.

-Ya me voy.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Balthazar en un puchero.

-Lo siento chicos pero le prometí a Anna que le ayudaría con su trabajo.

-¿Saldrás con nosotros esta noche?- preguntó Gabriel.

-No creo, ayer compré un libro nuevo y quiero terminar de leerlo.

-Eres un nerd, Cassie, vas a parecerte al amiguito de Gabe.

-Oye.

-No te hagas, estabas flirteando con ese chico en la biblioteca y además es un menor de edad, debería darte vergüenza, pervertido.

-Es mejor que te marches, Cas, no quiero que veas como acabo con este idiota- soltó el castaño bufando.

-Bien, bien, me callaré, luego discutiremos tu insana fijación con ese pequeño niño que quieres pervertir- Gabriel gruñó- Y también el enamoramiento de mi Cassie por el rubito sexy.

-Eres un idiota- dijo el moreno suspirando- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Pensaba irse del lugar pero cambió de idea y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, en donde estaba el rubio conversando con unas clientas antes de entregarles una bolsa. El moreno lo observó en silencio mientras sonreía un poco.

-Hasta luego, Dean- se despidieron las chicas coquetamente.

-Nos vemos, espero que regresen pronto- respondió antes de fijarse en él- Cas, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Mmm… es que ya me voy y.

-Ni hablar, ya te dije que yo invitaba los pasteles.

-Sí… muchas gracias, solo quería… despedirme… y… lo siento, por las cosas que dijo Balthy hace un rato… a veces no sabe cuándo callarse y no teníamos el bozal a mano- el rubio se rio.

-No te preocupes, y para que quede claro, no me molestó lo que dijo… sobre ti- especificó.

-Dean…- lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos cuando una voz grave rompió el ambiente.

-Así que aquí estás Dean- habló el desconocido que parecía mucho mayor que él- Es bueno ver como trabajas, siempre tan profesional.

-Baja la voz- pidió el mesero serio y fue a su lado- SI quieres conversar lo haremos después, ahora estoy trabajando.

-Claro, ya lo noté- siseó lo último.

-Ven conmigo- lo tomó por el brazo- Hasta luego, Cas, que tengas un buen día.

-Hasta luego…

Observó curioso como ambos hombres se marchaban en dirección a la parte trasera de la tienda. Ese sujeto no le había gustado en lo más mínimo y la forma en que trató a Dean hace unos segundos, lo hizo enfadar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel entró a la biblioteca y observó detenidamente el lugar hasta que divisó a su objetivo. Por la mañana estuvo con sus amigos en el café que frecuentaban pero luego regresó a la universidad después de almorzar con Balthazar. Sabía que el pequeño castaño podría estar por ahí estudiando y se alegró mucho al no equivocarse.

-Hola Sammy- éste alzó la vista del abultado libro que leía.

-Gabe, hola- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Otra vez estudiando para alguna prueba?

-No… solo quería leer un poco.

-¿E hiciste un viaje de una hora para leer acá?- preguntó divertido.

-Yo… es que…

-Está bien, no tienes que responder.

-Gracias- dijo aliviado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en los cursos que estás tomando?

-Muy bien- dijo sonriendo- He aprendido mucho y mis profesores del instituto están muy felices por mí.

-Me alegra oírlo, yo también lo estoy.

-¿Eh?

-Claro, gracias a que eres un nerd nos hemos conocido.

-No me molestes- hizo morritos.

-Pero si eres el nerd más lindo que he visto, Sammy.

-Gabe…

El sonrojo en las mejillas del menor le pareció adorable y acarició su mejilla con suavidad antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz, consiguiendo que el más alto se sonrojara aún más. Gabriel sonrió por la adorable imagen.

-¿Todo bien, Sammy?

-Sí…- respondió tímidamente.

-¿Has estado aquí toda la mañana?- el chico asintió- Mmm… seguro que tienes hambre, ¿Qué te parece ir a comer algo conmigo?

-Gabe…

-Claro, si es que no te molesta que un chico universitario como yo, con un CI dentro del promedio acompañe a un súper listillo como tú- el castaño se rio.

-Me encantaría ir contigo, chico universitario.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar compró un pastel en la tienda y se dirigió por la acera hacia el departamento que compartía con Gabriel. Sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose por ahí y él tendría que cenar solo. Se quedó de pie en el paradero esperando el autobús hasta que una motocicleta estacionó frente a él y reconoció de inmediato al conductor antes de que se quitara el casco.

-Hola Lucy- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Balthy, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-Los chicos me abandonaron- dijo haciendo un puchero- Y ahora tendré que comer solito.

-Oh, así que estás solito en casa- habló el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Vas a casa, Lucy? ¿Acabas de salir del trabajo?

-Sí, tenía planeado comprar algo para cenar.

-Oh, que coincidencia, yo compré un pastel, por si te interesa.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo algo, Balthy?

-Yo no quiero cenar solito y tú necesitas algo para cenar, creo que está bastante claro- respondió con una sonrisa pervertida- Además, sé cocinar muy bien y te puedo ofrecer un postre muy rico después de cenar.

-Mmm, tentador- se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído- Si prometes ser un buen chico, te llevaré a mi casa.

-Palabra de explorador- dijo bajando un poco la voz mientras sonreía.

-Sube- ordenó colocándose el casco de nuevo- Tengo mucha hambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 4**

Castiel golpeteaba su dedo índice contra la mesa mientras observaba hacia la puerta de la tienda. El día anterior el rubio no había asistido a trabajar y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Unos pasos lo hicieron alzar la vista y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando la rubia dejó el pastel frente a él junto con la taza de té.

-Gracias Jo…

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Cas?

-Mmm… ¿Dean no vendrá hoy?

-No, llamó hace un rato para avisar que no llegará, dijo que le dolía la cabeza pero mañana regresará a trabajar.

-¿Y cómo estaba? ¿Lo notaste raro?

-No, o sea, sonaba algo extraño pero supongo que era por el dolor de cabeza.

-Ya veo…

-¿Estás preocupado por él, Cas?

-Sí…

-Entonces Balthy tiene razón, ¿a ti te gusta, Dean?

-Mmm… no sé si gustar pero…- se quedó en silencio.

-Entiendo, es raro verte así, Cas, aunque ya lo suponía, tus ojitos brillan cada vez que lo miras e incluso sonríes, eso es raro en ti.

-Jo…- se sonrojo un poco.

-Ya sé, no debería hacer esto pero tú eres un buen chico así que estará bien.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te daré la dirección de Dean y así podrás ir a visitarlo, ¿te gustaría? Estoy segura que él se pondrá feliz de verte.

-Pero… no quiero incomodarlo…

-No lo haces o te lo hubiera dicho, Dean es bastante directo y tú le agradas.

-Entonces iré- dijo entusiasta- ¿Vive con su familia?

-No, tengo entendido que sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, su hermano menor y él quedaron al cuidado de unos tíos pero Dean se fue de la casa después de que terminó el instituto. Y ahora está compartiendo departamento con un amigo.

-Ya veo…

-Te anotaré la dirección y llévale una tarta de nuestra parte, el rubito las adora.

-Claro, Jo, gracias.

La chica le anotó la dirección en un papel y se la trajo junto con una tarta. Castiel terminó su desayuno antes de tomar un taxi para dirigirse al departamento del rubio. Estaba preocupado por él y se quedaría mucho más tranquilo después de verlo, aunque tampoco quería incomodarlo con su abrupta llegada. Era cierto que esas últimas semanas se habían acercado más pero no sabía si podía llamar a su relación amistad. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento del mayor, lo pensó unos breves segundos antes de tocar el timbre. En el peor de los casos, simplemente tendría que marcharse.

-Hola Dean- saludó cuando ese rostro tan familiar se asomó por la puerta.

-Cas… vaya, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- dijo con esa encantadora sonrisa.

-Sí, perdóname por aparecer de esta forma… es que…- decidió ser honesto- Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Eh?

-No fuiste a trabajar ayer y hoy tampoco… Jo dijo que estabas enfermo…

-Oh, ya veo- el mayor se colocó serio unos segundos antes de sonreír- Pasa Cas.

-Sí, permiso.

Dean le indicó que se sentara y esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando le entregó la tarta que le envió Jo. Fue a la cocina por unos platos y tenedores, momento que aprovechó Castiel para estudiar el lugar con la mirada. El departamento era bastante espacio, al menos la sala de estar y los muebles parecían costosos. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue una fotografía en la mesita de centro, en donde salía el rubio abrazando al mismo hombre que lo fue a buscar a la tienda hace unos días.

-Siento la tardanza, vamos a comer esta delicia- dijo el mayor sentándose a su lado y repartió la tarta para comenzar a devorarla- Dios, esto es genial.

-Realmente adoras estos postres.

-Me fascinan Cas, son deliciosos.

-Mmm… espero que no te incomode mi visita.

-Para nada, Cas, agradezco tu preocupación y que vinieras a verme.

-¿Aún te duela la cabeza?

-¿Eh?- titubeó unos segundos antes de continuar hablando- Ah, la cabeza… sí, por la mañana me dolía mucho, así que le avisé a Jo que no iría.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Dean.

-Gracias, Cas, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

Ambos estuvieron hablando por bastante tiempo y luego el rubio se levantó para llevar los platos a la cocina antes de preparar el almuerzo. El moreno se ofreció a ser su asistente, ya que no tenía idea sobre cocina y solo sabía hacer cosas sencillas.

-La cocina no es mi fuerte, puedo hacer cosas sencillas pero no saben muy bien.

-Jajajaja, bueno, tienes suerte, Cas, yo soy un genio en la cocina.

-Yo juzgaré eso, rubito.

Los dos se repartieron las tareas para realizar el almuerzo más rápido, ya que pronto serían las dos de la tarde. Castiel colocó la mesa mientras de reojo observaba al mayor que preparaba la pasta para los tallarines en el sartén bastante concentrado. No importaba que expresión tuviera, simplemente era hermoso.

-Cas- reaccionó al oír esa atractiva voz.

-Dime.

-Me distraes mirándome de esa forma.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? No me malentiendas, no es que me moleste pero… es solo curiosidad- dijo sonrojado.

-Bueno… no quiero incomodarte con mi respuesta, Dean.

-Está bien, dímela.

-Verás… no sabría muy bien cómo explicarlo pero desde la primera vez que te vi… eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- el rubio se giró a él con una sonrisa.

-Estás exagerando.

-Para nada, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que me intereso tanto en alguien… incluso Balthy, Gabe y Jo me lo han dicho.

-Cas.

-No soy una persona que se interese fácilmente en algo… la verdad es que, fuera de la fotografía, creo que no hay otra cosa que llame mi atención.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Cas?

-No, nunca he estado con alguien.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- preguntó el rubio sorprendido y eso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-Dean…

-Lo siento, es que… ya estás en la universidad y…- carraspeó un poco- Yo en el instituto estuve con muchas personas… jajaja… bueno… es lo esperable… y como tú ya eres universitario… pensé que ya habrías estado con alguna chica…

-No…

-Perdóname, no quiero incomodarte.

-Está bien, Balthy y Gabe se encargan de eso- respondió sonriendo un poco- Balthy dice que con una buena follada se me quitaría lo serio, y Gabe me llama cariñosamente "bicho raro" por mis gustos y mi forma de ser…- el mayor comenzó a reírse divertido.

-Eres una personita bastante especial Cas pero eso te hace genial.

-¿Lo crees…?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, ¿Algunas vez has besado a alguien?

-Mmm, no, nunca.

Desvió la mirada durante unos segundos para intentar contener el sonrojo que amenazaba con cubrir sus mejillas al sentirse analizado por ese bello hombre pero en un movimiento que no esperaba, el rubio se acercó para tomarlo por la mejilla con una mano y le dio un suave beso que produjo un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones inexplicables en Castiel mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando por completo de eso tan agradable y desconocido que lo invadía.

-Eres bastante inocente, Cas.

-¿Eh?- lo observó con intensidad.

-Cerraste tus ojos- dijo con una sonrisa- Me alegra ser tu primer beso- le guiñó un ojo.

-Dean…

-Esto está casi listo, siéntate mientras lo—

El moreno no le permitió terminar la oración cuando ya estaba sobre él, besándolo con ímpetu. Por unos segundos creyó que sería apartado pero el mayor lo tomó por la nuca con una mano y profundizó el beso anhelante. Castiel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, quizás fueron sus ansias por tener más de ese agradable y a la vez desconocido sentimiento pero terminó empujando al rubio con su cuerpo y cuando éste retrocedió, pasó a golpear el sartén con su mano izquierda.

-Auch- se quejó rompiendo el beso y agitó la mano.

-Dean- se apresuró en aplicar agua fría sobre la quemadura- Por favor perdóname, ¿te duele?

-Está bien, Cas- dijo el mayor divertido- Solo es una pequeña quemadura, no duele.

-Menos mal…

En ese momento se percató que el agua que caía sobre el dorso de la mano del rubio, también estaba mojando parte de la manga de la camiseta que usaba. Se apresuró en arremangarlas, aún cuando el mayor le pidió lo contrario y entonces vio un moretón en la parte interna del antebrazo que parecía hecho recientemente, al menos le dio esa impresión.

-¿Y eso, Dean?

-No es nada- dijo apartándose para volver a ocultarlo- Me golpeé cuando estaba trabajando en el impala.

-¿Tienes un auto?

-Sí, reuní el dinero suficiente para comprarlo hace unas semanas y lo estoy reparando… los autos me encantan.

-Eso es genial.

-Gracias, ahora almorcemos.

Luego de una agradable comida, los dos se quedaron en el living viendo una película. Castiel desvió la mirada hacia el mayor y se quedó embobado con ese hermoso rostro, prestando especial atención a esos deliciosos labios que probó hace unos minutos. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya.

-Dean.

-Te dije que no me miraras así porque me distraes, parece que te gusta llamar mi atención- sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-No he dicho que me moleste.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Dean?

-Claro.

-¿Qué somos nosotros? Quiero decir… ¿Somos amigos?

-Sí, así es- respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué me besaste? Balthy y Gabe son mis mejores amigos pero nunca me han besado.

-Mmm, no sabría explicarlo, simplemente sentí ganas de hacerlo.

-Tú también eres una personita muy especial, Dean.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

La película terminó pasando a un segundo plano cuando comenzaron a besarse saboreando los labios ajenos y satisfaciendo su curiosidad por ese placenteramente extraño sentimiento que los invadía. Castiel se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando recibió un mensaje de sus amigos.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo levantándose- Quedé de cenar con los chicos.

-Sí, no te preocupes- lo acompañó a la puerta- Gracias por venir a verme, Cas, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegra oírlo, Dean- respondió observándolo fijamente y el mayor acarició su mejilla- Dean.

-Realmente te ves lindo sonriendo, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Dean…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Nos vemos mañana, Cas.

-Hasta mañana, Dean.

El moreno se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa. Había pasado una tarde increíble en compañía del rubio y no podía esperar para verlo mañana en la tienda.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel sacó uno de los libros del estante y luego se paseó entre ellos prestando suma atención a encontrar al gigantón de instituto que había llamado su atención. Cuando comprobó con decepción que no estaba ahí, fue a sentarse en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y suspiró. Aún un par de horas antes de juntarse con sus amigos en el departamento de Balthazar y tal parecía que iba a llegar antes de lo acordado pero sus planes cambiaron, al igual que su humor, al oír esa familiar voz.

-Hola Gabe.

-Sammy- dijo con entusiasmo- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú? No pensé que te encontraría aquí hoy.

-Necesitaba un libro- respondió enseñándoselo- Una aburrida tarea para la siguiente semana.

-Ya veo- se sentó frente a él.

-¿y tú que haces aquí, pequeño?

-No me digas así- pidió haciendo unos adorables morritos- Tenía clases y vine a devolver unos libros antes de irme.

-¿Ya te marchas? Es una pena.

-¿Eh?

-Ya que estamos aquí podríamos comer algo, sí es que tienes hambre.

-Me encantaría- respondió entusiasta.

-Genial, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un pastel? Conozco un lugar donde venden unos deliciosos- dijo casi babeando- Mmm, uno de chocolate me vendría genial.

-Entonces vamos, yo también tengo hambre.

Mientras iban caminando en dirección a la cafetería Heaven, Gabriel le contó que solía frecuentar ese lugar con sus amigos desde el instituto. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se dio cuenta que su pequeño acompañante se sentaba con una sonrisa.

-Así que este es el lugar que encanta, Gabe.

-Sí, ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?

-Es que ya lo conocía.

-¿De verdad? ¿Vienes aquí seguido? Porque yo sí y nunca te había visto.

-No es eso, o sea, he venido un par de veces pero a ver a mi—

-Sammy hola- Jo se acercó con una sonrisa- Que bueno tenerte por aquí, vaya, ¿Se conocen?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Nos conocimos en la biblioteca de la universidad- explicó el mayor- Sammy está en unas clases para chicos nerds de instituto.

-Gabe- replicó el menor haciendo morritos- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Pero si eres todo un nerd, Sammy- Jo se rio.

-Ya veo, esto sí que es una casualidad.

-¿Dean está por aquí?

-No, llamó para decir estaba enfermo pero mañana regresa.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? Lo llamé en la mañana…

-Seguro que no quería preocuparte- respondió la rubia- Ya sabes cómo es, te quiere tanto que no quería darte problemas.

-Es un idiota… yo podría cuidarlo…-suspiró.

-Idiota o no, eso lo hace lindo, ¿Qué se servirán chicos?

-Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate y un te- habló Gabriel- ¿Y tú pequeñín?

-No soy pequeño, soy más alto que tú- se defendió infantilmente- Quiero lo mismo que Gabe.

-Ok, se los traeré enseguida, chicos.

Gabriel comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta mientras mantenía la vista fija en el menor. Se había sorprendido un poco cuando supo que el menor era conocido en cafetería pero le producía aún más curiosidad saber qué relación tenía con Dean, ya que por las palabras de Jo, sonaba a algo íntimo.

-Oye, Sammy- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- Así que… conoces a Jo ¿Eh? Mmm… y también a Dean, parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien… bastante, si vas a cuidarlo a su casa.

-Gabe.

-Entonces… ¿Son pareja?- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el menor se rio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Es idea mía o estás algo enfadado? ¿Te enojarías si Dean y yo estuviéramos saliendo?

-Para nada, ¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos- No digas tonterías, Sammy.

-Si estás enojado- lo indicó con una sonrisa- Si te molesta.

-Eres un idiota, Sammy- replicó desviando la vista- ¿Y que sí me molesta?

-Nada pero eso me hace feliz.

-Sammy…

-Y para aclarar las cosas, en parte tienes razón, si tengo una relación muy cercana con Dean pero no es mi pareja, es mi hermano mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano? Wow, no me esperaba eso.

-Yo… no estoy saliendo con alguien…

El enojo se esfumó rápidamente mientras miraba la sonrisa del menor. Estaba realmente aliviado de que solo fueran hermanos y una sonrisita se apoderó de sus labios al oír que su pequeño nerd estaba soltero. Sus amigos se iban a sorprender bastante cuando supieran eso pero ya se los diría luego, ahora solo quería disfrutar ese momento con Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 5**

Castiel mantenía la vista fija en Lucifer, quien estaba estudiando con suma seriedad las fotografías que le había entregado como avance para el trabajo que debían presentar la siguiente semana. El profesor dio un pequeño asentimiento y dejó las fotografías sobre el escritorio.

-¿Hay algo mal?- preguntó dudoso.

-¿Cuál es el tema de este trabajo, Cas?

-Primavera- respondió serio- ¿Me equivoqué…?

-No es eso- dijo tomando una de las fotografías- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo últimamente, Cas?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Si comparo estás fotografías con las que me enseñaste al comienzo del curso para la primera tarea, hay un pequeño cambio.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Estás fotografías- indicó las que dejó sobre la mesa- Son bastante mejores que las del comienzo, parece que estás encontrando tu perdida pasión, Cas.

-¿Qué…?- las miró con curiosidad- Pero si son iguales a las que siempre tomo…

-¿Seguro? Hay algo diferente, Cas, ¿Seguro que no pasando algo contigo que encienda tu pasión?

-No, no hay algo dife—

En ese momento recordó lo ocurrido con Dean cuando fue a visitarlo a su departamento la semana pasada. Luego de ese beso, ambos intercambiaron teléfonos y por las noches solían hablar por horas, además de que ese mismo fin de semana, salieron juntos a ver una película y después a comer. La risita del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que ya has recordado que fue, Cas.

-Mmm…

-Lo que sea que esté comenzando a ocurrirte, no te detengas- lo aconsejó devolviéndole su trabajo- vas por muy buen camino y estoy seguro que para la tarea final, presentarás algo excepcional.

-Gracias profesor- se levantó tomando sus fotografías- Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos, Cas.

El moreno se marchó por el pasillo pensativo. Aún no podía colocarle un nombre a todas las emociones y sentimientos que el rubio despertaba en él pero todas le agradaban mucho y no tenía planeado detenerse.

Cuando terminaron con sus clases de ese día, se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo y además, conocer al chico que estaba frecuentando Gabriel, el cual curiosamente resultó ser el hermano menor de Dean.

-Por fin nos presentarás al pequeño que quieres pervertir- festejó Balthazar sentándose.

-Más te vale no decir eso frente a Sammy o te voy a tirar al rio- amenazó como respuesta.

-¿Lo escuchaste, Cassie? Te voy a demandar por amenazas, Gabe y también por pervertido.

-Dios, eres imposible- el moreno se rio.

-Hola chicos, que entusiastas están hoy- dijo el rubio acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Dean- Castiel le prestó toda su atención y sonrió.

-Hola bonito- saludó Balthazar divertido- Nuestro Cassie ya te estaba extrañando, mira lo feliz que se ha puesto al verte.

-¡Balthy!- lo regañó el nombrado cruzándose de brazos pero el enfado se esfumó cuando escuchó la risa del mesero.

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo Dean- ¿Pedirán lo de siempre, chicos?

-Todavía no, bonito, estamos esperando al pequeño amorcito de Gabe.

-Oh, ¿Encontraste pareja?- el aludido bufó.

-Cierra la boca de una vez, idiota- suspiró- Ya les dije que Sammy es mi amigo.

-¿Sammy?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Sí, rubito, igual que tu hermanito- canturreó Balthazar.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Hola chicos, siento llegar tarde- el castaño se acercó a la mesa- Hola Dean.

-Sammy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Dean sin entender- ¿Se conocen?- indicó a Gabriel.

-Sí, ellos estudian en la universidad donde estoy haciendo las clases después del instituto.

-Vaya, que coincidencia- dijo el rubio sonriendo- ¿Les traigo lo de siempre?

-Claro- respondió el menor sentándose.

El rubio les dedicó una sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia el mostrador. Castiel lo observó fijamente hasta que alguien le dio un codazo y volvió a prestar atención a sus amigos.

-Y bien, Gabe, ¿Quién es tu pequeño amiguito?

-Su nombre es Sam.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, yo soy Balthazar pero puedes decirme Balthy, y éste chico que se come con la mirada a tu hermanito mayor es Castiel.

-¡Balthy cállate!- ordenó el moreno avergonzado- No le hagas caso a este idiota, Sam…

-No niegues lo evidente, Cassie- respondió divertido- ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

-Es que en el instituto me dieron una beca para tomar algunas clases avanzadas en la universidad, cuando fui a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca, me encontré con Gabe.

-Mmm, y han estado saliendo estas semanas ¿verdad?- preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Gabe es muy divertido- dijo el menor- Y me ha hablado bastante sobre ustedes, así que quería conocerlos.

-Nosotros también, Gabe no ha parado de contarnos sobre su chico misterioso, ¿En qué curso vas, Sammy?

-Es mi último año de instituto.

-Ya veo, realmente debes ser un pequeño nerd para estar en clases avanzada.

-Oh sí, claro que lo es- dijo Gabriel divertido- Sammy es todo un nerd.

-No me molestes- respondió el castaño haciendo morritos.

-Aquí están sus pasteles, chicos.

Apenas el rubio entró en su campo visual, Castiel dirigió toda su atención hacia él, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando el mesero terminó de entregar los postres junto con el té helado, le dio un suave golpecito en la frente con dos dedos.

-Dean.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mmm- el mayor carraspeó- ¿Hay algo que no sabemos, chicos? Ustedes han estado bastante cerquita estos días.

-No molestes, Balthy.

Dean se rio para luego continuar atendiendo las demás mesas. Castiel volvió a centrarse en el menor y escuchó atentamente lo que decía. Estuvieron platicando por cerca de dos horas, antes de que Sam tuviera que marcharse después de recibir un mensaje al teléfono. Observó con atención como iba hacia el mostrador para pagar su parte y despedirse de su hermano. Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras y se percató que el rubio hacia un pequeño deje de preocupación antes de intentar sonreír un poco. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y el castaño regresó con ellos.

-Ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerlos, chicos.

-Igualmente, Sam- respondió el moreno.

-Espero que quedemos más seguido, Sammy y que Gabe no te acapare por mucho tiempo, te quiere para él solito- el menor se rio.

-Cállate idiota- bufó- Te acompaño, Sammy- dijo Gabriel levantándose- Yo también tengo que terminar un trabajo, así que nos vamos juntos.

-Vale.

-Hablamos por la noche chicos- Su amigo fue a pagar para luego marcharse en compañía de Sam.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Cassie? Tengo un videojuego buenísimo.

-Sí…

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó curioso- ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó con el rubito?

-Balthy.

-Te conozco a la perfección, Cassie y desde que le enseñaste tu avance a Lucy, has tenido esa pequeña sonrisita de niño enamorado.

-Balthy… ¿Desde cuándo le dices Lucy al profesor?

-Eeeehhh… yo…

-Parece que tú también tienes algo que decirme ¿O no?- arqueó una ceja curioso.

-Vale, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento y conversamos?

-Está bien.

-Ahora vamos a despedirnos de tu amorcito.

Castiel negó suspirando y fue hasta el mostrador para pagar lo que quedaba junto a su amigo. Se desanimó un poco al ver que su rubito estaba atendiendo unas mesas y no podía ir a interrumpirlo para despedirse. Iba a salir de la tienda cuando Balthazar sonrió alzando la mano.

-¡Nos vemos mañana rubito!- Dean se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa- ¡Despídete de tu chico, Cassie!

El moreno movió la mano tímidamente al notar que todos los presentes los miraban y luego se llevó a su amigo de ahí tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza mientras lo regañaba. No quería hacer el idiota delante del mesero. Cuando llegaron al departamento del mayor, éste trajo unas cervezas para platicar más a gusto.

-Bien Cassie, cuéntame.

-Mmm… Dean y yo… cuando fui a verlo a su departamento porque estaba enfermo… estábamos haciendo el almuerzo y conversando… entonces… me besó.

-Wow, ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Yo… cuando se apartó… lo besé de nuevo, nunca me había sentido de esa forma, Balthy… Dean provoca cosas muy extrañas en mí… hemos estado hablando por teléfono… y el fin de semana pasado… fuimos al cine y luego a comer.

-Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo, Cassie- dijo su amigo sonriendo.

-Hoy… cuando le enseñé mis fotografías a Lucifer, él dijo que había algo diferente en ellas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijo que comenzaba a mostrar mi pasión en ellas… y que lo que sea que estaba haciendo… que no me detuviera…

-Mmm, ¿Esas fotografías las tomaste después del beso con Dean?

-Sí…

-Si me lo preguntas a mí, Cassie, es cierto que has estado diferente estos días y con Gabe sabemos muy bien que es por el rubito, es que no te has visto la cara cuando estas con él, Cassie, tienes esa linda sonrisita que rara vez enseñabas antes.

-Balthy… ¿Crees que me gusta…?

-Eso solo lo sabes tú, Cassie, lo único que puedo afirmar con certeza, es que Dean te hace feliz y eso me alegra.

-Balthy.

-El rubito es un buen chico- le revolvió el cabello con suavidad al moreno- No te agobies intentando comprender esto, Cassie, sé que vas a resolverlo cuando estés listo.

-Gracias Balthy, eres un amigo genial, aunque a veces me haces enfadar- el mayor se rio.

-Te quiero mucho, Cassie.

-¿Y que hay entre tú y Lucifer?

-Mmm… supongo que tengo que contártelo del comienzo.

El moreno escuchó atentamente todo lo que le contaba el mayor. Ni en un millón de años esperó oír que esos mantenían una relación, aunque parecía ser algo meramente sexual. Balthazar se frotó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

-Y esa es la historia…

-Vaya, no pensé que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

-No, Cassie, claro que no… quiero decir… nos hemos besado, manoseado, masturb—

-Espera, no quiero oír todas las guarradas que han hecho- pidió el menor algo sonrojado.

-Lo siento… a lo que voy, es que nunca hemos tenido sexo… y tampoco es como si… fuéramos algo… quiero decir, solo estamos satisfaciéndonos mutuamente… solo es eso.

-Pero a ti te gusta.

-¿Qué…?

-No sé sobre estas cosas pero cuando me lo contaste, estabas sonriendo de esa manera.

-¿Qué manera?

-Esa manera cariñosa que solo usas con Gabe y conmigo.

-Cassie… Mmm… quizás tengas razón… pero estoy seguro que Lucy no siente lo mismo… para él solo es una forma de pasar el rato… y si no es conmigo… lo haría con cualquiera.

-Balthy…

-Vamos a hacer un brindis- propuso el mayor sonriendo- Por nuestro casi enamoramiento- el moreno se rio.

-Salud.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel acompañó al menor hasta el paradero cercano para esperar el autobús. Durante el trayecto, se dio cuenta que el castaño lucía algo nervioso y mantenía la mirada en el suelo mientras se frotaba las manos con insistencia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sammy?

-Mmm… sí… es que… quería decirte algo…

-Dímelo.

-Mmm… no sé cómo empezar…- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Anda, Sammy, no es algo malo ¿Verdad?

-No… o sea… depende de ti…

-Me estás colocando nervioso, Sammy, dilo de una vez.

-Sí… es que… estás semanas que nos hemos visto… me divierto mucho contigo, Gabe… y también disfruto de nuestras platicas… hablar por teléfono en las noches… todo este tiempo…me haces sentir raro… pero es un raro bien.

-Sammy.

-Y lo estuve hablando Dean… y llegué a una conclusión que quería que supieras…

-¿Cuál?

-Que… tú… me gustas mucho, Gabe.

El mayor lo observó durante varios segundos. Si era honesto, él también estaba sintiéndose extraño en compañía del menor pero era una sensación agradable y también disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. El castaño mantenía la vista en el suelo mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

-Gabe…

-Tenemos un problema, Sammy.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó algo asustado.

-Tú también me gustas.

-Gabe- una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios antes de estrechar el abrazo- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio, Sammy- se inclinó para besar sus labios con suavidad.

-Gabe…

-Eres adorable, mi pequeño nerd.

-No me digas así- replicó haciendo morritos.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir Sammy? Ahora tengo ganas de raptarte y llevarte a mi departamento para besar tus labios toda la tarde.

-Gabe—sonrió- Eso me encantaría pero tengo que regresar a casa…

-Ya veo…- suspiró.

-Pero… podríamos salir mañana… después del instituto no tengo clases- dijo observándolo fijamente.

-Genial, entonces te iré a buscar, pequeño nerd y te llevaré de la mano a cenar a mi casa.

-Idiota- dijo divertido y le dio otro beso cuando vio que el autobús se acercaba- Te mandaré un mensaje cuando este por salir.

-Estaré puntual esperándote, Sammy, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos, Gabe.

Observó como el menor abordaba el autobús y esbozó una sonrisa. No iba a apurar las cosas pero tenía la sensación de que Sam era la persona indicada que había estado esperando para dejar su vida de libertinaje en los clubes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estaba jugueteando con el teléfono en su mano y de vez en cuando miraba el número en la pantalla que tenía guardado bajo el nombre de "Lucy". Hace dos meses había conseguido su celular pero eran contadas con una mano las veces que lo llamó y cada vez que el profesor lo hacía, era para tener sexo telefónico. La conversación que tuvo con Castiel antes de cenar juntos, lo hizo reflexionar respecto al tipo de relación que mantenía con el mayor y unos segundos después, y tenía el celular marcando en su oído.

-Diga- respondió esa atractiva voz.

-Mierda… Lucy- dijo algo nervioso y recriminándose por haberlo llamado.

-Hola Balthy, ¿Estabas tan ansioso por oír mi dulce voz que no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?- la arrogancia en esas palabras lo hizo reír.

-Que puedo decir, me encanta tu voz, Lucy- la risa del mayor llenó sus oídos.

-Buen chico- el menor guardó silencio- ¿Ocurre algo, Balthy? No sueles llamarme.

-No, nada… todo está bien…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quería oír tu voz- dijo con tal sinceridad que no recibió respuesta hasta varios segundos después.

-¿Qué tienes, Balthy?- preguntó Lucifer con un deje de preocupación- No estás siendo tú.

-Lucy… es que…- se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en las palabras del moreno, "_Pero a ti te gusta_".

-¿Balthy?

-Olvido- dijo riéndose para restarle importancia al asunto- El teléfono se marcó solo, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Pero Balthy—

Cortó la llamada para dejar el teléfono sobre el velador y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, ignorando la música que le avisaba de una llamada entrante.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review DaniCalifornia030, yo me encanté con esa pareja cuando la leí en un fic largo pero la autora no lo continuó u.u, así que decidí comenzar a incluirlos en mis historias, hacen una buena pareja XD pobrecito Balthy. Saludos!:D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 6**

Castiel observó fijamente esas esmeraldas antes de capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras permitía que sus manos acariciaran esa encantadora cintura bajo la camiseta. Había invitado al rubio a su departamento para cenar pero terminaron besándose en el sillón de la sala de estar y la comida pasó a un segundo plano. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron con intensidad.

-Mmm, tengo la impresión que solo conoceré el techo de tu lindo departamento- dijo el mayor divertido.

-Me gustaría tenerte así toda la tarde- respondió el moreno con sinceridad- Pero también debemos comer- Dean se rio.

-Buen chico, tienes que cocinarme algo muy rico y te daré otro beso.

-Mmm… ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?

-Claro.

-No soy bueno en la cocina… suelo cenar con Balthy o Gabe, ellos cocinan bien o sino pido algo… son pocas las veces en que cocina.

-¿De verdad?- el fotógrafo asintió apenado- Vaya, ¿Y por qué me invitaste a cenar?

-Porque podría estar más tiempo contigo… espero que no te enfades conmigo.

-No me podría enojar contigo cuando lo dices con esa carita- respondió el rubio divertido- Tienes suerte de que yo sea un genio en la cocina.

-Tienes razón, soy muy afortunado- volvieron a besarse con ímpetu.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron besándose y acariciándose sobre el sillón pero cuando el cuarto comenzó a oscurecerse con el atardecer, se separó casi a regañadientes de esos deliciosos labios y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano al rubio para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Tenemos que hacer la cena.

-Claro, Cas- respondió besándolo de nuevo- Me encantan tus labios.

-Dean.

-Vamos, necesito un lindo chico que sea mi asistente en la cena.

El rubio lo llevó de la mano hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena y de vez en cuando le robaba un par de besos. Castiel saboreó la cena con una sonrisa y observó fijamente al mayor.

-Está delicioso, Dean, cocinas fantástico.

-Gracias Cas.

-Serás una buena ama de casa- el mayor se rio.

-¿Estás insinuando que parezco una mujer?

-Eres bastante hermoso- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si me sigues mirando de esa forma, terminaré creyéndomelo.

Estuvieron platicando después de cenar hasta que anocheció. El moreno fue a la habitación para prestarle un chaleco al rubio, ya que comenzaba a hacer frio y éste solo traía una camiseta. Durante varios segundos, se quedó observando la cámara fotográfica que tenía sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, la tomó para regresar al living.

-Ten Dean- le entregó el chaleco.

-Gracias Cas.

-Dean… ¿Te molestaría si te tomo una fotografía?- pidió enseñándole la cámara.

-Cas.

-Si soy honesto, desde la primera vez te vi, quería fotografiarte pero no me atrevía a pedírtelo…

-Cas- esbozó una sonrisa- Está bien, será un honor ser fotografiado por alguien tan capacitado como tú.

-Dean.

-¿En dónde quieres que me coloque?

El moreno recorrió la vista con la sala de estar para buscar el mejor lugar en que podría captar la belleza de su modelo y finalmente se decidió por el balcón, aprovechando la iluminación de la ciudad. Le indicó al mayor que se afirmara de la baranda que protegía el borde y buscó el mejor ángulo con su cámara.

-¿Debo hacer algo más, Cas?

-No, solo sé tú mismo.

El menor se concentró en enfocar bien a su modelo con la cámara y contuvo la respiración cuando una pequeña brisa movió esos cabellos rubios, esos orbes esmeraldas se mantenían fijas en él y esa encantadora sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Castiel tomó tres fotografías antes de bajar la cámara para acercarse a su modelo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó curioso.

-Acabo de confirmar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Realmente eres hermoso, no me cansaría de fotografiarte nunca- Dean se rio.

-Bueno, yo también confirmé algo- el moreno ladeó la cabeza sin entender- Cuanto adoras hacer esto.

-¿Eh?

-Tu expresión… disfrutas hacer esto.

-Dean- sonrió- ¿Sabes algo? Ese día que nos conocimos en la cafetería, tuve que ir a entregar un trabajo a uno de mis profesores, él es muy exigente y es el único que no alaba mi trabajo… de hecho, siempre me aprueba con la nota mínima.

-Cas.

-Ese día me dijo que mi trabajo era muy bueno y tenía potencial pero por más hermosas que fueran mis fotografías… eran vacías…

-¿Vacías?

-No tenían pasión...- el rubio lo observó fijamente- La verdad es que en ese momento no lo entendí pero la semana pasada, cuando fui a enseñarle otro trabajo, dijo que había algo diferente y me preguntó si me había ocurrido algo, si cambió algo… porque las últimas fotografías que le mostré… en ellas comenzaba a haber pasión… y ya no eran vacías.

-Cas.

-Esas fotografías las tomé… el día después de que fui a verte a tu departamento cuando te enfermaste… estaba buscando que fotografiar pero no fue igual que las veces anteriores…- acarició la mejilla del mayor- Me provocas cosas extrañas, Dean y me gustan mucho.

-Cas.

-Cuando llegué a mi casa comparé las fotografías y Lucifer tenía razón… en ese momento comprendí que todo este tiempo solo me dedico a hacer lo que se me pide, tomo fotos de lo que me dicen, tengo la técnica pero me faltaba la pasión y eso es lo que tú provocas en mí, pasión.

El rubio lo miró por varios segundos antes de tomarlo por las mejillas para darle un apasionado beso que Castiel correspondió con el mismo ímpetu hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. El mayor le dio un abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Dean.

-Tú también provocas muchas cosas en mí, Cas…

-Dean.

-Ojala te hubiera conocido antes…- le susurró al oído para luego abrazarlo con fuerza por varios segundos- Ya tengo que irme, Cas…- le dio un último beso en los labios- Gracias por la cena, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos…

Lo acompañó a la puerta y vio cómo se marchaba por el pasillo hasta doblar a las escaleras. No había comprendido esa última cosa que dijo el mayor pero tenía la sensación de que era algo serio ya que el rubio se escuchaba muy triste.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar buscó entre los estantes el libro que necesitaba para la prueba de la semana siguiente y comenzó a hojearlo con sumo interés hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, observando al hombre tras de él.

-Lucy… me asustaste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba un libro para una prueba.

-Ya veo, que aplicado eres.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Lucy? Siempre dices que las bibliotecas son aburridas.

-Tú me debes una explicación- dijo afirmando las manos contra el estante y lo dejó aprisionado- ¿Por qué me llamaste ayer, Balthy?

-Lucy…

-Dímelo.

-Nada… ya te lo dije… se marcó solo.

-¿Y esperas que me crea esa mentira?- preguntó con una arrogante sonrisa- Dime la verdad, Balthy- el menor desvió la mirada.

-Si te lo digo… te enfadarás…

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué lo haría? Anda, Balthy, dime que te pasa.

-Es que… ayer me di cuenta de algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué… soy yo para ti?

-Mi alumno- respondió- Y uno bastante prometedor.

-No me refiero a eso… esto… lo que hay entre nosotros…

-¿Y que se supone que hay entre nosotros?

-Nada…- respondió bajando la vista- Solo es diversión, ¿Verdad? Pero… yo… Lucy- se forzó a mirarlo fijamente- Yo… estoy enamorado de ti…

Al no recibir respuesta en varios segundos, se atrevió a alzar la vista de nuevo pero solo vio como el profesor se marchaba por el pasillo entre los estantes y desapareció de su campo visual. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para luego girarse un poco y quedar hacia la pared. Era evidente que el mayor jamás correspondería sus sentimientos y fue un iluso al pensar que algo bueno saldría de su confesión.

-Idiota… soy un idiota…

-Estoy de acuerdo- se giró al oír esa familiar voz- Pero que puedo decir, los idiotas azotables son lindos.

Ni siquiera pudo responder algo cuando ya tenía al mayor besándolo apasionadamente mientras lo empujaba con su cuerpo hasta dejarlo contra la pared, al final del largo pasillo entre los estantes. Balthazar correspondió encantado sus acciones hasta que se separaron jadeando.

-Lucy…

-Debo admitir que tu confesión me tomó por sorpresa pero no me desagrada- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Pensé… que te habías ido…

-Claro que no, Balthy, solo quería asegurarme que la encargada no estaba y tenemos la biblioteca para nosotros solitos por unos minutos.

-¿Eh?

-Así puedo correrte mano a gusto, aunque el riesgo de que nos encuentren es lo que le da el morbo.

-Eres un pervertido, Lucy- dijo divertido antes de restregarse contra su cuerpo- Y me encantas así.

-Buen chico.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel tomó el ascensor hasta el sexto piso con cierto nerviosismo. Había planeado una visita sorpresa al rubio, ya que no se habían visto los últimos tres días porque él estaba ocupado con la primera ronda de pruebas en la universidad y la mayoría de sus ramos eran teóricos. Quizás debió llamarlo antes ir, después de todo, Dean compartía el departamento con un amigo pero sus ansias por verlo pudieron más y no se preocupó por ese insignificante detalle. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y cuando salió, una voz familiar llamó su atención. Fue sigilosamente hasta el final del pasillo, en donde estaban las escaleras y vio su rubito muy serio mientras el mismo hombre que vio en la tienda hace un tiempo, lo tenía sujeto por el brazo.

-Suéltame, Alister.

-No lo haré hasta que respondas la maldita pregunta, ¿En dónde estuviste el fin de semana?- el moreno entrecerró los ojos, ya que la respuesta a esa pregunta era en su departamento, ambos estuvieron juntos ahí.

-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe, ahora suéltame.

-Claro que sí, ahora responde de una maldita vez o me enfadaré- ante el asombro del fotógrafo, ese sujeto usó su mano libre para empujar al rubio contra la pared y lo tomó por la barbilla con fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir- Habla de una maldita vez.

-Estuve con Benny, ahora suéltame- siseó como respuesta.

-¿Benny? ¿Y esperas que me crea esa mentira? Lo llamé y no tenía idea de donde estabas.

-¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir? A él no le agradas.

-Cuida lo que haces- dijo el mayor- Si me llego a enterar que estas engañándome, te irá muy mal.

-Suéltame- el desconocido lo dejó.

-Nos vemos por la noche, cariño.

Castiel se apresuró en subir al ascensor de nuevo para hacer algo de tiempo antes de fingir que recién llegaba. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero no le gustó para nada la forma en que ese sujeto le habló a Dean, ya que daba a entender que eran algo más que amigos y eso lo irritaba. Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco, fue hasta el departamento de su amigo y tocó el timbre, al cabo de unos segundos le abrieron la puerta.

-Cas, hola, que sorpresa.

-Hola… siento venir sin avisar pero quería verte.

-Pasa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Permiso- se sentó juntando las manos.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces algo molesto.

-Mmm- suspiró- Escucha, Dean, no soy una persona que mienta y soy bastante directo así que simplemente lo diré.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Alister?- el rubio lo miró serio- Los escuché hablando en la escalera, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? Y sé honesto, es lo mínimo que me merezco.

-Cas… ¿Por qué te quedaste escuchando a escondidas? Eso no se hace- replicó molesto.

-No cambies el tema, Dean, puede que me haya equivocado pero tú me estás mintiendo descaradamente y no voy a ser la segunda opción de alguien.

-¿Segunda opción? ¿De qué hablas?

-Dime de una vez que relación tienes con ese sujeto.

-Bájame el tonito, Castiel- ordenó irritado.

-Responde la pregunta, Dean- dijo levantándose- ¿Qué relación tienes con Alister? ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que son pareja y solo has estado jugando conmigo?

-¡No me hables así, idiota!

-Sí, soy un idiota por haber caído en tu coqueteo barato- siseó enfadado- ¿Y sabes qué más? Me voy y no pienso volver a hablarte de nuevo.

-Cas…

-No me interesa estar con alguien que no es honesto, quédate con ese sujeto, son tal para cual.

Se marchó dando un sonoro portazo y tomó un taxi directo a su departamento. Se sentía tan enfadado y traicionado, ¿Por qué Dean no le dijo la verdad desde un comienzo? Quizás no tenía la certeza de que fueran pareja o algo por el estilo pero le molesta que el mayor ni siquiera intentara explicarse y actuara a la defensiva.

-Idiota…- siseó observando las fotografías que guardaba como su mayor tesoro en el escritorio de su cuarto- Rubio idiota… no te quiero… no te quiero…- susurró lo último sin creerse ni una palabra.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 7**

Castiel ni siquiera prestó atención cuando el rubio fue a la mesa para entregarles sus pedidos. Esperó que se marchara antes volver a mirar a sus amigos, quienes correspondieron el gesto con curiosidad.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes, Cassie?- preguntó el mayor- Ni siquiera has mirado a tu chico.

-No es mi chico- respondió cortante.

-Vale, dinos de una vez que ocurre- pidió Gabriel- ¿Por qué estás enojado?

-Nada.

-Cuéntanos Cassie, somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte- el moreno suspiró desviando la vista.

-Es un mentiroso…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene pareja y aún así flirteaba conmigo, por eso- siseó enfadado al recordar lo ocurrido hace tres días.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tiene pareja?- preguntó Balthazar- Pero él dijo que no.

-Ese supuesto a amigo con quien comparte departamento, es mucho más que su amigo y yo no voy a ser su segunda opción o con quien se quite las ganas.

Desde lo ocurrido, ni siquiera había recibido un mensaje o una llamada de Dean para explicarle lo que pasó, así que eso confirmó sus sospechas y se enfadó aún más. Él no estaba dispuesto a serla segunda opción, ni mucho menos a que jugaran con sus sentimientos. Siempre fue honesto con él rubio y lo mínimo que quería era recibir lo mismo a cambio. Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó para ir al mostrador, teniendo la mala suerte de que el mayor lo atendiera.

-La cuenta- ordenó sin mirarlo.

-Ten…- se la pasó- Cas… podemos.

-Aquí está- dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador- Y guarda el cambio, seguro que tú y tu parejita lo disfrutarán mucho.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y se marchó muy molesto. Lo que hiciera o dijera ese idiota, ya no era su problema, ni tampoco le importaba.

Los siguientes días estuvo bastante distraído, lo cual también afectó su rendimiento académico y más de un profesor le llamó la atención por el bajo nivel que presentaban sus trabajos fotográficos. Esa tarde, Lucifer lo llamó a su despacho después de clases.

-Siéntate, Cas.

-Sí…

-Supongo que ya sabes por qué te pedí que te quedarás.

-Sí… sé que mi rendimiento no ha sido el mejor estás últimas dos semanas pero…

-Escucha Cas, no voy a preguntar qué está ocurriendo, ni qué tipo de problema tienes pero tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Eh?

-El único trabajo que me entregaste, fue un verdadero caos e ideas inconclusas, tendría que haberte reprobado pero realmente creo que tienes mucho potencial y puedes llegar muy lejos, por eso decidí darte una oportunidad.

-Profesor…

-Está muy claro que algo ocurre en tu vida personal, tus fotografías lo demuestran, hay confusión, enfado y descuido, estas impregnando esas cosas en tu trabajo.

-Lo sé… voy a arreglarlo… y.

-No quiero que lo arregles, Cas, quiero que reflexiones que ocurre contigo en este momento. Es cierto que académicamente tus fotografías eran incorrectas pero a nivel personal, es lo más representativo de ti que me has enseñado.

-¿Eh?

-Estás descubriendo esa pasión interna que te llevará muy lejos pero también las cosas que implica mantenerla encendida. Ya no eres un simple chico que hacía lo que se le pedía, ahora eres una persona, que se puede enfadar, reír, entristecer y alegrarse en cada fotografía, en mi opinión personal y no profesional, creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar en todo esto y ordenar lo que te está ocurriendo, comienza a resolver y no ignorar el problema.

-No es fácil…

-Claro que no lo es- respondió como si fuera evidente- Pero es parte del proceso de crecer y te lo debes a ti mismo.

-Mmm…

-Quizás esté haciendo demasiadas conjeturas pero tengo la impresión que tienes problemas amorosos, ¿O me equivoco?- el moreno desvió la vista- Debe ser difícil para ti intentar comprender algo que nunca has sentido antes.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca has amado a alguien ¿Verdad? Desde un comienzo supe que esa es la chispa que te falta pero está bien, es esperable que estés confundido, molesto y

-Sí hay alguien que me gusta… pero yo no le gusto…

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Mmm… sí… o sea… no con palabras…

-Ya veo, ¿Y él?

-Pensé que sí…

-¿Él dijo que no te quería?- el moreno negó despacio- ¿Dijo que no sentía algo por ti?- volvió a negar- ¿Dijo que le incomodan tus sentimientos?- negó de nuevo- ¿Entonces como llegaste a la conclusión que no sentía lo mismo? Como yo lo veo, es un poco egoísta de tu parte, tú no dices que lo quieres, pero él si tiene que decírtelo a ti.

-No es eso… él… está con alguien… y mintió…

-¿Lo viste besándose con esa persona?- negó otra vez- ¿Los viste profesándose amor?- negó despacio- ¿había química entre ellos?

-Mmm…- lo meditó unos segundos y recordó el enfado del rubio mientras ese sujeto le exigía explicaciones- No… creo que no.

-¿Entonces como sabes que están juntos? ¿Cómo sabes que fue deshonesto contigo?

-No… no lo sé…- admitió descolocado.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, todo un profesional en su trabajo pero un verdadero niño en temas importantes.

-Profesor.

-No soy quien para darte consejos, no soy un modelo a seguir ni nada por el estilo pero si te puedo decir algo, esa persona que quieres, es muy especial para ti y lo sé porque ha sido capaz de comenzar a encender esa pasión en ti, así que tienes dos opciones, ¿Volver a ser el mismo Cas de siempre y desapasionado, o ir a buscar las respuestas que necesitas y continuar creciendo? La decisión es tuya.

El moreno bajó la vista juntando las manos. No tenía idea de en qué momento terminaron hablando de su vida privada pero Lucifer tenía razón en sus palabras. Dean se convirtió en alguien muy especial para él y no podía permitir que todo se arruinara por comportarse como un niño y no buscar las respuestas que necesitaba. Se levantó de su lugar observando al profesor.

-Oh sí, esa es la miradita que quería- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Ya terminamos, ve por él, tigre.

-Gracias Lucifer.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa y mientras tomaba el autobús en dirección al departamento del rubio, se dio cuenta que el profesor había dicho "ve por él" ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres? ¿Tan fácil era de entender? Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso. Al cabo de quince minutos ya se encontraba tras la puerta del departamento bastante nervioso. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y tocó el timbre, conteniendo la respiración cuando le abrieron.

-¿Cas…?

-Hola Dean, ¿Puedo entrar? Necesitamos hablar… por favor…

-Pasa- se hizo a un lado y el moreno entró observando a su alrededor- Estoy solo, siéntate.

-Gracias…

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No…- el rubio se sentó a su lado- Dean… antes que nada, quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido… me comporté mal contigo, no debí tratarte de esa forma, ni hacer… una escena de celos.

-¿Celos?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí… es que… cuando te vi con ese hombre, la forma en que te hablaba, pensé que eran algo…

-Podrías habérmelo preguntado sin reaccionar de esa forma- replicó.

-Lo sé… y lo siento mucho… sé que no es una justificación pero… nunca había sentido esto por alguien… tú provocas muchas cosas en mí y… yo jamás me había enamorado de alguien… y cuando pensé que jugabas conmigo, me enojé mucho…

-¿Sabes algo, Cas? Puedo perdonarte la forma en que me trataste pero me duele mucho que desconfíes de mí- dijo serio- Yo no te he mentido, Cas y tampoco soy un bastardo como para jugar con tus sentimientos, nunca lo haría.

-Dean… perdóname por favor… no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer… todo esto es nuevo para mí…- bajó la vista- Sé que lo arruiné pero… ¿Podríamos ser amigos de nuevo…? Está bien que no confíes en mí pero yo- se quedó en silencio cuando el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza- Dean…

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Cas…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó temeroso.

-Sí, Cas, claro que sí- el rubio le dio un cariñoso beso.

-Gracias por perdonarme, Dean- le dio otro beso- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, bonito.

Esas palabras hicieron muy feliz a Castiel y se mantuvo abrazado al mayor mientras devoraba su boca a besos, ya que esa era la única forma de demostrar todo lo que sentía. Al final terminó recostado sobre el rubio en el sillón y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Estoy muy feliz, Dean.

-Yo también, Cas- respondió acariciando su espalda con suavidad- Respecto a Alister, es solo un amigo…

-No, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Quiero hacerlo, Cas, por favor escúchame- el moreno se acomodó para mirarlo- Conocí a Alister durante el instituto… nos hicimos amigos y en mi último año… tuve algunos problemas familiares… y me fui de la casa.

-Dean.

-Alister me ofreció vivir aquí, yo acepté pero repartiendo los gastos, no me gusta que me mantengan…

-Ya veo… me parecía curioso que no vivieras con Sam cuando lo quieres tanto.

-Adoro a mi hermanito y cuando termine el instituto… vamos a vivir juntos… por eso estoy trabajando ahora, quiero reunir el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

-Mmm… no sé si deba preguntarlo, Dean… ¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos están muertos, Cas… un accidente automovilístico…

-¿Y Sam con quien vive?

-Con unos tíos… ellos quedaron a cargo de nosotros.

-Lo siento- el moreno acarició su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla- No quiero que estés triste, cuando quieras hablar con alguien al respecto, yo estoy aquí.

-Gracias, Cas, ¿Tienes hambre? Compré una rica tarta por la mañana.

-¿Y no la devoraste toda? Te encantan esos postres- dijo divertido- No entiendo cómo te mantienes en forma con todas esos dulces.

-Oye, solo me como una o dos tartas diarias- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Dean.

-Quizás cuatro pero es culpa de ellas por ser deliciosas- el moreno se rio y le dio otro beso.

-Me colocaré celoso ahora.

-Jajaja, eres adorable, Cas, vamos a comer.

Estuvo el resto de la tarde en compañía del rubio y al anochecer tuvo que separarse a regañadientes de él para regresar a casa. El mayor lo acompañó a la puerta y lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura mientras sonreía.

-¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto, bonito?

-Tengo clases temprano, Dean.

-Ya veo.

-Pero cuando salga te iré a ver al trabajo, mi rubito.

-¿Soy tuyo?- preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, Dean, solo mío.

-Que posesivo eres, no te conocía ese lado, bonito.

-Hay mucho que no conoces de mí, Dean.

-Y estoy deseoso por descubrirlo- ambos se miraron fijamente y se besaron cariñosamente.

-Dean- los dos se separaron al oír esa voz y el moreno estuvo seguro de ver enfado en ese hombre.

-Alister- dijo el rubio soltándolo- Llegaste temprano.

-¿Y quién es este chico? Me pareces familia.

-Nos vimos una vez en la tienda- respondió tranquilamente- Mi nombre es Castiel.

-Yo soy Alister.

-Tienes que irte, Cas, mañana tienes clases temprano- dijo el rubio.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Se dirigió hasta el ascensor y se volteó curioso, encontrándose con la breve mirada furiosa de Alister antes de entrar al departamento cerrando la puerta. Su presentimiento de la vez anterior se confirmó con ese gesto, no le agradaba ese hombre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de preparar su cena. Luego de sus clases en la universidad, fue a buscar a su pequeña pareja al instituto y fueron a dar un romántico paseo por la ciudad. Fue una verdadera lástima cuando el menor se tuvo que ir a casa después de recibir un mensaje. Terminó su cena suspirando y se apresuró en responder el teléfono al pensar que se trataba del castaño.

-Sammy.

-Equivocado, no soy el pequeño que quieres pervertir.

-Idiota- bufó antes de sonreír- ¿Qué quieres Balthy?

-Claro, como no soy un sexy chico de instituto eres cruel conmigo- reclamó infantilmente su amigo.

-Lo reafirmo, eres un idiota.

-Yo también te quiero, Gabe, ¿Tienes planes para mañana por la noche?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Quiero hacer una fiesta en mi departamento, Cassie ha estado algo enojadito y triste, así que quería subirle el ánimo, ¿Vienes? Puedes traer a tu chico también.

-Me parece una buena idea, desde que no se habla con Dean, está bastante pesadito.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarlo…

-A mí también, Balthy pero esto es algo entre Cas y Dean…

-Lo sé…- suspiró.

-Eres un buen amigo, Balthy, idiota pero bueno.

-No me molestes- dijo en un puchero.

-Llevaré algunas cervezas y bebida para mi chico.

-Hecho, yo me encargo de la comida… ¿Sabes? Había pensado en invitar al rubito también.

-Balthy, no te metas.

-Pero Gabe, ambos sabemos muy bien lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestro Cassie desde que está frecuentando al rubito… seguro que es un malentendido que pueden arreglar.

-Balthy…

-Es la primera vez que veo a Cassie tan entusiasmado con alguien… quiero ayudarlo, Gabe…

-Yo también, Balthy- suspiró- Quizás sea un error pero vamos a hacerlo.

-¿De verdad me apoyas?

-Claro Balthy.

-¡Genial! Eres el mejor, Gabe, ahora te quiero más- esas palabras lo hicieron reír.

-Cuéntame tu plan maestro- el ruido del timbre llamó su atención y fue a abrir mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su amigo.

-Y luego de eso, los encerramos en el baño, ¿Qué te parece?

-Dios… Cas nos va a matar si esto no resulta- abrió la puerta curioso y su pareja lo abrazó llorando- ¿Sammy? Hablamos después Balthy.

-¿Qué pa—

Cortó la llamada y prestó toda su atención al pequeño que lo abrazaba temblando. Se apresuró en llevarlo al sillón para sentarse antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras intentaba confortarlo un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió calmarlo un poco.

-Sammy, cariño, dime que sucede, ¿Por qué estás así?

-Gabe…- lo tomó por las mejillas para acariciarlas despacio.

-Dime que pasó.

-Perdón… no quería llegar así… pero no sabía a donde ir… y no quiero seguir molestando a Dean.

-Siempre serás bienvenido aquí- afirmó sereno- Siempre, Sammy, cada vez que quieras o lo necesites.

-Gabe… gracias…

-¿Qué ocurrió, cariño?

-Estoy cansado de esto, Gabe… ya no lo soporto…

-Sammy.

-No quiero regresar…

-¿Regresar a dónde?

-A… casa…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Ocurrió algo con tus padres, Sammy? Por favor dímelo…

Iba a dejar de insistir cuando el menor comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero éste se separó un poco para luego quitarse la chaqueta que usaba y dejando a la vista un montón de moretones que tenía en los brazos. Gabriel frunció el ceño al instante.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sam?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, ahora se sabrá quienes son esos tíos y quién lastimó a Sam. Saudos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 8 **

Castiel estaba terminando un informe que debía entregar para la clase de mañana y se detuvo unos minutos para observar las tres fotografías que guardaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Estaba muy feliz de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado con Dean y no podía esperar a verlo mañana en la tienda.

-Mi rubito.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba las fotografías. Ya solo quedaban tres meses para que tuviera que presentar su trabajo final la asignatura de Lucifer y todavía no estaba seguro de que fotografía podría usar. El ruido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió.

-Hola.

-Hola Cas, siento llamarte a esta hora.

-Gabe, no te preocupes, estoy terminando un trabajo todavía, ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí… sé que es incómodo para ti después de lo que sea que ocurrió entre ustedes pero… ¿Tienes el número de Dean?

-Sí lo tengo.

-¿Me lo puedes dar, por favor? Es un asunto urgente… de verdad que siento molestarte con esto pero…

-Tranquilo, Dean y yo ya arreglamos las cosas, todo está bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gabe?

-Sammy está conmigo y necesito que venga.

-¿Eh?

-Luego te lo explico, por favor envíamelo cuanto antes, nos vemos.

-Sí.

El moreno se apresuró en buscar lo que requería su amigo y se lo envió como mensaje de texto. La llamada de Gabriel lo dejó preocupado y esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, no fuera algo grave.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sam?

El menor bajó la vista llorando y no parecía que fuera a responder. Volvió a abrazarlo para intentar confortarlo mientras repartía besitos por sus mejillas. Su mirada se paseó por los moretones que tenía su pareja en los brazos y se percató que algunos parecían más recientes que otros.

-Te quiero, Sammy y voy a cuidarte.

-Gabe...

-No dejaré que te lastimen.

-Gabe…

-No tienes que regresar a casa, puedes quedarte aquí- el menor se limpió las lágrimas con las manos para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su pecho- Sammy…

-Mis padres murieron… hace cuatro años… mi hermano iba en su último año de instituto… y aún no era mayor de edad… así que quedamos al cuidado de unos tíos… ellos nos adoptaron como sus hijos… pero después de dos años y medio… Dean se fue de la casa… nunca entendí por qué pero siempre sospeché que fue por culpa de mi tío…

-¿No se llevaban bien?

-Mmm… ellos… no nos quieren… solo se hicieron cargo de nosotros por el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres.

-¿Qué?

-Como ambos éramos menores de edad en ese tiempo… ellos manejaban esa cuenta bancaria… y terminaron quedándose con todo…

-Sammy.

-No sé qué le habrán hecho…o dicho a mí hermano… Dean jamás me lo dijo… mi hermano es todo lo que tengo… y él me dijo que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad… viviríamos juntos… por eso se ha esforzado mucho trabajando y ahorrando dinero… yo quería ayudarle pero me dijo que no, que lo más importante es que terminara mis estudios con las mejores notas para ir a una buena universidad…

-¿Por qué Dean no tiene tu custodia?- preguntó serio.

-Lo intentó… un montón de veces pero mis tíos no lo cederán tan fácilmente y es aún más difícil sin un lugar donde vivir.

-Sammy…

-No quiero darle problemas a mi hermano… ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que se esfuerza pero no quiero seguir ahí, Gabe…

-¿Quién te golpeó?

-Mi tío…

-Hijo de puta- susurró molesto y se obligó a calmarse- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-No…

-Esto es muy grave, Sammy, nadie puede lastimarte, nadie.

-Gabe…

-Tienes que decírselo a Dean.

-Pero…

-Por favor, pequeño, sé que no quieres causarle problemas pero esto no está bien, te puedo asegurar que tu hermano se pondrá muy triste si no se lo dices.

-Gabe…

-Yo estaré apoyándote, Sammy, por favor.

-Mmm… sí…

-Ven, tienes que tomar un baño caliente y te pasaré mi ropa para que te cambies- lo llevó de la mano hasta el baño y le pasó las toallas junto con la ropa.

-Gracias, Gabe…

-Te quiero mucho, Sammy y voy a apoyarte en todo lo que esté en mis manos- le dio un suave beso en los labios- Estoy contigo, pequeño.

Le dio otro besito en la punta de la nariz y luego regresó a la sala de estar. Se sentía muy enojado con todo lo acababa de escuchar pero tenía que calmarse un poco y pensar bien lo que haría porque sí tenía algo claro, y es que no permitiría que su pareja volviera a ser lastimada. Mientras el menor se bañaba, se consiguió el número de Dean con Castiel y le pidió que viniera cuanto antes. Al cabo de media hora llegó el rubio y le indicó que entrara.

-Hola, Gabe ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Sammy? Me quedé muy preocupado con tu mensaje.

-Siéntate por favor, Sam está en el baño.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio? Dímelo de una vez.

-Por favor sé paciente, es Sam quien debe decírtelo.

La preocupación en el rostro del mayor confirmó sus sospechas, se iba a entristecer mucho cuando supiera lo ocurrido, y estaba seguro que querría ir a romperle la cara a golpes a ese maldito que tenía por tío, tal como lo sentía él. Unos segundos después, Sam regresó apareció en la habitación y miró a su hermano con cierto temor.

-¡Sammy!- lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo rodeó varias veces.

-Dean…

-Dime que está pasando- pidió preocupado- Sammy…

El pequeño se sentó a su lado y Gabriel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras de vez en cuando le daba besitos en la mejilla para que se relajara un poco. Observó atentamente al rubio cuando Sam comenzó a hablar, su expresión pasó de preocupación a una intensa ira, y cuando terminó de escuchar, se levantó furioso para comprobar con sus propios ojos las heridas.

-Ese hijo de puta, ¿Cómo mierda se atrevió a lastimarte?

Gabriel distinguió el brillo en los ojos del rubio antes de levantara para ir a la puerta pero lo detuvo por el brazo con fuerza.

-No lo hagas, Dean, esta no es la forma de arreglarlo.

-¡Ese hijo de puta lastimó a Sam! ¡¿Cómo me pides que me quede de brazos cruzados?!

-A mí tampoco me faltan las ganas de darle una paliza a ese bastardo pero esta no es la forma de afrontar el problema, lo único que conseguirás, es darle razones a ese maldito para alejarte de Sammy, y sé que no quieres eso.

-Mierda…

-Sammy te necesita ahora, él se quedará conmigo hoy- el rubio respiró profundo para calmarse.

-Gracias, Gabe.

-Sammy necesita descansar ahora y tienes que estar con él.

El rubio tomó la mano de su hermano y ambos se fueron por el pasillo. Gabriel fue por una cerveza y se recostó en el sillón pensativo, tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionar todo eso y ya tenía una idea de cómo lo haría.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba comiendo su pastel y de vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada al rubio. Le pareció extraño que no hubiera llegado a trabajar, más aún después de que arreglaron las cosas entre ellos. Un golpecito en la frente lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué miras tanto, Cassie?

-Es raro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dean no está aquí.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- preguntó curioso- Los has estado evitando estos últimos días.

-Ayer fui a verlo… para disculparme.

-Cassie.

-Después de las clases, cuando Lucifer me llamó a su oficina… estuvimos hablando y no sé cómo tocamos el tema de Dean… me di cuenta que tenía razón y fui a verlo al departamento ayer para arreglar las cosas.

-Vaya, quien diría que mi chico haría su buena acción del día- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Entonces están bien?

-Sí, muy bien… le dije a Dean que lo quería… y él siente lo mismo- afirmó con una tímida sonrisa- Estoy muy feliz, Balthy.

-Se te nota en la carita, Cassie, estoy muy feliz por ti, definitivamente tenemos que celebrarlo hoy- hizo un gesto de duda- Es raro que Gabe no esté aquí, incluso se saltó las clases.

-Y tampoco responde las llamadas o mensajes, ¿Y si le ocurrió algo, Balthy?

-Mmm… no me coloques nervioso, Cassie… vamos a verlo- sugirió.

-Sí.

Ambos fueron a pagar la cuenta y decidieron que llevarían algunos pastelillos para cenar con su amigo. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave la razón por la que Gabriel no respondía y se ausentó de las clases de hoy. Cuando estaban saliendo, un par de manos lo tomó por la camisa para dejarlo contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Dónde está Dean?

-Alister.

-Ayer no llegó a dormir y después de lo que dijo de ti, claramente no eres un amigo, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con mi Dean?

-Hey, déjalo- Balthazar lo apartó serio- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-No te metas en esto, mi conversación es con Castiel, ¿Dónde está Dean?

-No lo sé- respondió molesto- Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi relación con él, tú solo eres su amigo.

-Eso quisieras.

-Dean me lo dijo, solo eres su amigo y nada más, así que deja esta escenita de celos- siseó molesto- Vamos, Balthy.

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Alister para luego marcharse seguido de su amigo. Estaba muy claro para él que ese sujeto sentía algo por Dean pero luego de la conversación que tuvieron, se encontraba seguro que el rubio lo quería.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto, Cassie?- preguntó el mayor mientras iban en el autobús.

-Es el amigo con quien comparte departamento Dean.

-Ya veo… no sé si es idea mía pero parece que…

-Sí, que le gusta MI Dean- afirmó serio.

-Jajajaja, nunca te había visto celosito, Cassie, eres adorable.

-Idiota.

-Tienes mucha suerte, el rubito sexy te quiere también.

-Lo sé.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Gabriel, lo último que esperaba era encontrar al par de Winchester ahí, ambos abrazados mientras el menor lloraba y había un par de bolsos cerca del sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el moreno serio y su amigo intercambió una mirada con el rubio antes de suspirar.

-Es complicado… siéntense.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel daba vueltas por la habitación mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía uno de sus amigos por teléfono y se lo agradeció muchas veces antes de cortar. Ahora que veía viable su plan, iba a llevarlo a cabo de inmediato. Un par de pasos se acercó por el pasillo y se giró, encontrándose con ambos hermanos.

-Hola chicos- se acercó a tomar las manos del menor- ¿Cómo estás, pequeño?

-Mejor…- respondió decaído.

-¿Qué les parece si almorzamos? Deben tener hambre.

-Sí- dijo Dean abrazando a su hermano- Yo haré la comida, soy un genio en la cocina y prepararé tu favorita, Sammy- éste sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Dean.

-Bien, necesito un pequeño nerd y un adicto al dulce como asistentes, ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlos?- el mayor arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que sí, y también sé dónde hay una ardilla mimosa que adora las tartas.

-¡Oye! No me digas así- replicó el rubio haciendo morritos y Sam se rio- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Un sexy alce me lo contó.

-Sammy- éste sonrió.

-Culpable.

-Malvados- dijo haciendo morritos- Si me sigues molestando, no les daré de comer- se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa y el mayor abrazó a su pareja.

-Te quiero mucho, Sammy.

-Yo también, Gabe.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo te cuidaré y nadie te lastimará de nuevo.

-Pero… mi tío no lo permitirá…

-Yo me encargaré de todo, por favor acepta quedarte conmigo… al menos hasta que Dean pueda reunir el dinero suficiente para que vivan juntos.

-Gabe…

-Déjame cuidarte, pequeño, confía en mí.

-Sí confío en ti, Gabe.

Ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso y luego fueron tomados de la mano hasta la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Gabriel esperó a que terminaran de comer antes de contarle su decisión a Dean sobre que Sam se quedara con él.

-Gabe…

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en cuidarlo y que viva conmigo, Dean, te prometo que voy a protegerlo y me aseguraré que sea un buen chico y haga sus tareas- el menor se rio- Por favor acepta, sé que tus planes eran mudarse juntos pero mientras eso no ocurra, Sammy puede estar aquí.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres quedarte, Sammy?

-Sí… si a ti no te molesta.

-Para nada, de hecho, estaría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que Gabe está a tu lado.

-Hermano.

-Él te quiere mucho y sé que tú también… no soy de los que pide o acepta ayuda tan fácil pero esto no se trata de mí, es sobre tu bienestar y sé que aquí estarás bien.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- preguntó Gabriel expectante.

-Sí, por favor cuídalo muy bien Gabe.

-Dalo por hecho, Dean- le dio un besito en la mejilla al menor.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo con Azazel y Lilith… ellos no dejarán a Sammy… mientras lo tengan bajo su custodia, seguirán teniendo acceso a las cuentas de nuestros padres…

-Déjame eso a mí, rubito, ahora, vamos a ir a buscar tus cosas Sammy, aunque no me parece prudente que vayas.

-Tienes razón, yo te acompaño- dijo Dean serio- Tú nos esperas aquí, Sam.

-Sí…

Luego de la comida, ambos se fueron en el impala del rubio directo a la casa que antes perteneció a los Winchester. Podía notar que el mayor estaba algo nervioso, así que le palmeó la espalda en señal de apoyo y obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

-Vamos ardillita.

-Idiota- los dos tocaron el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos, un hombre les abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el hijo prodigo que vuelve.

-Hijo de puta, ya se lo que le has hecho a Sam, bastardo- gruñó furioso- Debería romperte la cara a golpes.

-Tranquilo- pidió Gabriel entrando sin ser invitado junto al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, Dean? Desde que huiste como una ratita pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo.

-Eso quisieras, maldito.

-Dean tranquilo- insistió el fotógrafo- Ve por las cosas de Sam.

-Él no irá a ninguna parte, es mío hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-Hijo de puta.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Gabriel serio- Es cierto que tienes la custodia de Sam y has conseguido que Dean no pueda tenerla porque no cuenta con los medios para cuidarlo pero cometiste un error.

-¿Cuál?

-No solo has robado el dinero que los padres de los chicos les han dejado para su futuro, también has ejercido violencia física contra Sam y podría apostar lo que fuera, a que también lo has hecho con Dean- el rubio desvió la mirada- Estoy seguro que un juez no lo vería nada de bien.

-Maldito- siseó Azazel apretando los puños.

-Así que te daré dos opción, dejas a Sam que se vaya de la casa sin replicar o llevamos esto a tribunales- disfrutó del enfado del hombre- Y por si aún tienes dudas, tengo un muy buen amigo que estudia abogacía y su padre es el juez de la fiscalía, estoy seguro que no le agradará esto cuando se lo cuente.

-Maldito bastardo… ¡Llévate a ese pequeño idiota! Ni siquiera me importa.

-Ve por las cosas de Sammy, Dean.

-Sí.

Esperó a que el rubio regresara con dos bolsos de viaje y una mochila para luego dar el golpe de gracia. Estaba disfrutando mucho amenazando a ese despreciable sujeto y aún faltaba lo último, para asegurarse que no fuera capaz de lastimar a su pareja de nuevo.

-Ahora te diré lo que pasará, vas a ceder la custodia de Sam a Dean, de lo contrario, te saldrá mucho más caro que todo el dinero que ya le has robado a los chicos.

-Maldito.

-Si quieres el dinero tómalo, no me interesa, solo quiero a sacar a mi hermano.

-Bien, lo haré pero con una condición- respondió serio- Ambos me cederán sus derechos sobre esta casa, si quieres al idiota de tu hermanito contigo, lo harás.

-Solo me interesa la custodia de mi hermano- dijo el rubio muy serio- Quédate con todo lo demás, no me interesa.

-Bien, entonces haremos los tramites cuanto antes, vamos Dean- los dos se marcharon para subir los bolsos al impala antes de hacerlo ellos- No estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad?

-Muchas gracias, Gabe, no sé cómo te agradeceré esto.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Dean, quiero mucho a Sammy, haría lo que fuera por él y tú eres mi amigo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vamos, tenemos que darle la buena noticia a Sammy y no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré muy bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (el rubito solo quería sacar a su hermano de ese lugar, por suerte ambos tienen dos buenos chicos que se preocupan por ellos :) y DaniCalifornia030 (Gabe cuidará muy bien a su pequeño Alce ahora que lo tiene a su lado:). Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 9**

Castiel había quedado muy sorprendido después de enterarse de lo ocurrido con Sam. Su padre no ganaría un premio pero jamás le había puesto un dedo encima y por eso no comprendía como ese sujeto había sido capaz de lastimar al menor. Lo otro que lo preocupaba, fue cuando Gabriel le contó que era probable que el rubio hubiera sufrido el mismo maltrato y quizás por eso se marchó de la casa. Después de pensar mucho en esas palabras, decidió que debía saber la verdad y por eso invitó esa tarde al mayor a su departamento para cenar juntos.

-Deberíamos preparar la cena- dijo el rubio besando su nuca, ya que lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda y Castiel estaba recostado sobre él para ver la película.

-Dean.

-¿Quieres algo en especial, bonito?

-No, todo lo que cocinas es riquísimo.

-Buen chico- esa apetecible boca mordisqueó su cuello.

-Dean…

-¿Qué ocurre bonito?

-Es que… quiero preguntarte algo pero no sé cómo… no quiero incomodarte.

-Solo dímelo, Cas- el menor se giró con cuidado para observarlo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm… es que… es sobre lo que pasó con Sam…

-Oh…

-Ese hombre es un bastardo y debería ir a la cárcel por lo que hizo, me alegra mucho que Gabe esté cuidándolo, si soy honesto, nunca lo había visto tan contento con alguien y sé que lo quiere, porque mira a Sam de la misma forma que yo a ti, y yo te quiero- el rubio sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas- le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- Dímelo, tú eres una persona muy directa.

-Es que… los problemas familiares por los cuales te marchaste de tu casa... ¿Fue por tus tíos? ¿Ellos también te lastimaban como lo hicieron con Sam?

El moreno se arrepintió de preguntar tan directamente sus inquietudes cuando vio la mirada triste del mayor. Afirmó la cabeza en su pecho para luego tomar la mano del mesero.

-Perdóname, no quise decirlo así.

-Está bien, Cas… te quiero y confío en ti para contarte esto.

-Dean.

-Tienes razón, me fui por Azazel… cuando ellos se hicieron cargo de nosotros después de la muerte de mis padres… al principio la convivencia era buena pero luego comenzó a tornarse complicada, un día que llegué del instituto… escuché a mi tío hablando por teléfono y entonces comprendí que estaba moviendo parte del dinero de la cuenta que nos dejaron nuestros padres a una privada, lo encaré de inmediato y la discusión comenzó a subir de tono hasta que me golpeó.

-Dean…

-Desde ese momento cambió conmigo, discutíamos a diario y cada vez era más frecuente que me golpeara… un día lo amenacé con denunciarlo, lo que me hacía y el robo de nuestro dinero pero él me tomó por el brazo muy fuerte y dijo que si hacia algo, iba a lastimar a Sammy… Azazel se dio cuenta que podía controlarme con esa amenaza…

-Dios…- besó la mano del mayor.

-Cuando terminé el instituto, comencé a trabajar… Azazel no nos dejaba tener el dinero de la cuenta… así que no podía seguir estudiando…

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa?

-Un mes antes de que me fuera… llegué por la noche del trabajo, pasé a ver a Sammy a su cuarto pero estaba haciendo sus deberes, así que fui a bañarme antes de bajar a comer… junté unas toallas y fui a la ducha, luego regresé a mi cuarto para vestirme y entonces entró Azazel sin golpear…- el moreno se alertó al oír eso- La razón por la que aún no consigo reunir el dinero para mudarme con Sammy… es porque ese bastardo me obligaba a darle casi todo… amenazándome con lastimar a mi hermano si no lo hacía.

-Dean…

-Ese día fue a buscar el dinero a mi cuarto pero… me quedó viendo raro y tuve que sacarlo de mi habitación… los siguientes días fueron parecidos… se colaba en mi cuarto cuando yo salía de la ducha hasta que un día… me tomó desprevenido cuando estaba secándome en el baño… me miró de esa forma asquerosa antes de besarme- El moreno se incorporó enfadado y lo observó.

-¿Ese hijo de puta te hizo algo?

-Cas.

-Respóndeme por favor.

-No… no dejé que lo hiciera… ya no podía seguir soportando la situación y entonces Alister me ofreció quedarme en su departamento… me costó mucho tomar la decisión, no quería dejar a Sammy solo pero sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo, ese bastardo terminaría consiguiendo lo que quería…

-Hiciste muy bien en marcharte de ahí.

-No es cierto… mira lo que pasó, Sammy fue lastimado…

-No fue tu culpa, Dean, sé que Sammy no te lo dijo porque no quería preocuparte, ni mucho menos que volvieras a esa casa… yo creo, que Sam si sabe lo que ese bastardo te hacía.

-Cas…

-Y por eso no te dijo lo que pasaba…- besó la mejilla del rubio- Sam está bien ahora, te puedo asegurar que Gabe lo cuidará muy bien y si se coloca pervertido, yo mismo lo golpearé por idiota- el mayor se rio.

-Te quiero mucho, Cas, eres genial.

-Y tú eres maravilloso, Dean.

Ambos permanecieron recostados sobre el sillón durante varios minutos. El moreno le dio un cariñoso beso para luego llevarlo de la mano a la cocina y hacer la cena. Sabía que el pequeño Winchester estaría bien ahora y él se encargaría de cuidar a su rubio bonito para que nadie volviera a herirlo.

-Esto es delicioso, Dean- el aludido sonrió.

-Tuve un excelente asistente ayudándome.

-Entonces merezco un premio, ¿no crees?

-Mmm, ¿Y qué quieres, Cas?- preguntó coquetamente.

-A ti- respondió tomando su mano- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Como pareja…- aclaró lo último con timidez.

-¿En serio, Cas?- preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

-Lo siento… está bien si no quieres… yo…

-Tontito, claro que quiero, pensé que ya estábamos saliendo como pareja- el moreno sonrió.

-En ningún momento lo dijiste.

-No soy muy bueno con estas cosas, lo siento.

-Eres muy lindo, Dean- el mayor le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz- Yo tampoco soy bueno con estas cosas… eres la primera persona que me hace sentir de esta manera y no tengo idea de que hacer… o cómo actuar…

-Eso es fácil, Cas, solo tienes que quererme, como yo te quiero a ti.

Los dos se observaron con una sonrisa para comenzar a besarse apasionadamente y luego fueron a ver una película la sala de estar. Mientras el moreno permanecía acurrucado contra el cuerpo de su pareja, recordó lo ocurrido con Alister ayer.

-Oye Dean.

-Dime, bonito.

-Se me había olvidado decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Alister fue ayer a la cafetería.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba con Balthy, antes de que fuéramos a ver a Gabe, salimos de la tienda y me abordó muy molesto… no sé si lo sabes pero creo que le gustas.

-Mmm…

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro…

-Ese sujeto no me agrada… no me gusta la forma en que te habla, ni que se comporte como si fueran algo.

-Cas…

-Deberías hablar con él, no quiero que ocurran malos entendidos.

-Lo haré, Cas… no te preocupes…

A las nueve, el mayor se marchó de regreso a su departamento y Castiel fue a acostarse, mañana tenía un largo día de clases pero estaba muy feliz al pensar que Dean era SU pareja.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel terminó de preparar el desayuno para luego ir a la habitación para despertar al menor. Éste había dormido las últimas dos noches en su cama y eso le agradaba bastante. No tenía intenciones de ir más allá que un par de besos y abrazos, ya que su pareja era menor de edad. Observó con una sonrisa como dormía plácidamente y se sentó al borde de la cama para inclinarse antes de darle varios besitos por las mejillas.

-Mmm…

-Hora de levantarse, mi lindo nerd- el castaño abrió los ojos adormilado- Tienes que ir a clases.

-Gabe…- se giró sobre la cama para mirarlo- Hola.

-Hola pequeño, es hora de levantarse- le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y el menor sonrió- Hice un delicioso desayuno para mi chico.

-Gracias, Gabe- lo abrazó- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeño.

Se besaron por última vez y el menor se levantó para tomar su uniforme e ir arreglarse al baño. El fotógrafo regresó a la cocina para calentar el agua y respondió su teléfono cuando sonó.

-Diga.

-Hola Gabe.

-Rubito, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Sammy ya se levantó?

-Bien gracias, el pequeño está duchándose y luego desayunaremos, no te preocupes, tomaremos el autobús juntos y lo puedo ir a dejar de mano al instituto- el mayor se rio.

-Dudo que a Sammy le guste eso, le daba vergüenza cuando yo lo llevaba al instituto.

-Mi chico es un poco tímido pero con un besito lo convenceré.

-Gabe, muchas gracias por todo, me ayudaste a sacar a Sammy de esa casa, lo estás cuidando ahora… no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Dean, yo quiero mucho a Sammy y lo hice porque quiero ayudarlo, y a ti también.

-Gabe.

-No sigas pensando en eso rubito, el único agradecido soy yo por estar con un chico tan genial como mi Sammy.

-Cuídalo mucho, Gabe, ¿te molesta si voy a verlos por la tarde? Después del trabajo.

-Claro, rubito, vamos a cenar los tres.

-Gracias, nos vemos después Gabe.

-Nos vemos.

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa para luego guardar su teléfono. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó su pequeña pareja con el uniforme puesto. Esbozó una sonrisa para ir a besarlo y luego sirvió el agua caliente en las tazas. Ambos terminaron el desayuno mientras mantenían una amena conversación.

-¿Estás listo para irnos, Sammy?

-Sí, Gabe.

-Por cierto, por la tarde vendrá Dean, está preocupado por ti.

-Me siento un poco mal por eso…- dijo bajando la vista- No quería preocupar a mi hermano… él siempre me cuida y lo que menos quiero es causarlo problemas.

-Claro que no, bonito- el mayor lo abrazó- Es natural que se preocupe por ti, Dean te quiere mucho y yo lo entiendo, me comportaría de la misma forma por Cas y Balthy, son como mis hermanos.

-Gabe.

-Y yo también estaría triste si ellos estuvieran sufriendo y no lo hubiera sabido antes.

-Gabe…

-Tienes un hermano increíble, Sammy, no te sientas mal por esto, él te quiere mucho y por eso se preocupa por ti.

-Lo sé… es el mejor.

-Además- esbozó una sonrisa- Será difícil que deje de cuidarte, creo que tiene un pequeño complejo de hermano.

-Jajajaja, sí, tienes razón.

-Muy bien, nada de caritas tristes, en la noche vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que todos estamos juntos.

-Sí, gracias Gabe- Los dos compartieron un cariñoso beso para luego marcharse a sus respectivas clases.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio, quien estaba atendiendo tras el mostrador con una muñequera en la mano izquierda. No tenía idea de que había ocurrido pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, ya que ayer tuvieron una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Gabe y se encontraba bien.

-Estás frunciendo el ceño, Cassie- dijo su amigo curioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Gabriel pero el moreno no respondió y el mesero se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Van a comer lo de siempre?

-Sí, Benny- respondió Balthazar con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasó a Dean?- interrogó el moreno serio- ¿Por qué tiene esa muñequera?

-Dijo que se lastimó cuando arreglaba el impala, es un descuidado a veces, no sé si ese auto valdrá tantos moretones.

Esas palabras hicieron que frunciera aún más el ceño. Su mal presentimiento aumentaba y su instinto le advertía que su pareja se encontraba en problemas. Cuando terminaron de comer, se dirigió hacia el mostrador, siendo recibido por esa radiante sonrisa que adoraba.

-Hola Cas, ¿Ya tienes que irte?

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la muñeca?

-Oh, esto…- sonrió algo nervioso- Un pequeño accidente, no es serio.

-¿Y cómo te lo hiciste?

-Mmm… me lastimé en la ducha.

-¿En serio?- soltó irritado.

-Cas.

-Cuando me contaste lo que te hizo Azazel dijiste que confiabas en mí.

-Sí…

-Pues ahora me demuestras lo contrario y no sé qué pensar.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿De verdad? Porque si no entiendes, puede llamar a Benny para que me explique cómo le mentiste diciendo que te lastimaste arreglando el impala, que por lo demás, ayer funcionaba perfectamente cuando fuiste a dejarme al departamento.

-Cas… yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo pero al menos no me mientas, ten- pagó su parte.

-¿Estás enojado?- preguntó con temor.

-No… pero estoy triste porque no confías en mí, hablamos por la noche… tengo que estudiar.

Acarició la mano izquierda del rubio con suavidad para luego marcharse a su departamento. Estuvo estudiando casi toda la tarde cuando el timbre lo interrumpió y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con esos orbes esmeraldas.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió con tristeza.

-Pasa- el mayor obedeció para luego sentarse cabizbajo.

-Lo siento, Cas… no quería mentirte de esa manera en la cafetería.

-Dean.

-Es muy complicado para mí…

-Puedes confiar en mí- dijo tomando sus manos- Te quiero, Dean.

-Yo también, Cas… Mmm… lo que pasó es que…

-No tienes que forzarte a decírmelo, Dean… lo entiendo.

-No, quiero decírtelo… es muy difícil para mí, verás… esto…- tocó su muñeca lastimada despacio.

-Fue Alister ¿Verdad?- el rubio lo observó fijamente antes de juntar las manos.

-Sí… él me hizo esto…

-¿Por qué te lastimó?

-Cuando nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente… él era amable conmigo y al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Azazel, me ofreció quedarme en su departamento, las primeras semanas fueron buenas… la convivencia era buena pero una noche cambió… antes de trabajar en la cafetería, lo hacía en un bar por las noches… él fue a buscarme una vez y me vio flirteando con un compañero de trabajo… solo era coqueteo, nunca ocurrió algo entre nosotros pero Alister armó toda una escena y cuando llegamos al departamento comenzó a exigirme explicaciones, la discusión subió de tono pero todo quedó ahí… con el correr de las semanas su comportamiento empeoró, me hacía escenas de celos cuando me veía con otro hombre o si llegaba tarde al departamento.

-Dean.

-Él no era así al comienzo- respiró profundo- Entonces empezó a verme como un objeto de su propiedad… al final me hizo un escándalo en el bar y me despidieron… gracias a Benny conseguí trabajo en la cafetería…

-¿Y por qué no lo dejaste?

-No tenía a donde ir, Cas… Azazel se quedaba con mi dinero, debía juntar lo suficiente para sacar a Sammy de esa casa… y el alquiler que me ofrecía Alister era barato… sé que fui un idiota pero a mí me cuesta demasiado pedir ayudar… siento que no la merezco…

-Dean.

-En fin… sus escenitas de celos continuaron, incluso insinuó que había algo entre Benny y yo, ambos somos solo amigos, nos conocemos desde el instituto y yo lo quiero mucho pero es un cariño fraternal.

-¿te golpeaba?- preguntó molesto.

-No, claro que no, yo no sé lo permitía, ya había tenido suficiente con Azazel… pero se colocaba muy violento y solía dejarme moretones en los brazos por sujetarme tan fuerte.

-Pero esa muñequera no cubre un moretón.

-No… ayer se colocó violento porque no me había visto por el departamento hace dos días, con todo lo ocurrido con Sammy… ya sabes… comenzó a decirme que lo estaba engañando contigo y que habíamos pasado la noche juntos… se colocó violento, discutimos en el cuarto y me sujetó muy fuerte por la muñeca, forcejeamos y me soltó de improviso… perdí el equilibrio y me golpeé la muñeca con el borde del velador.

-Dios…

-Alister se disculpó pero lo mandé a la mierda y me coloqué algo de hielo pero por la mañana me seguía doliendo, así que fui al hospital…

Castiel no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sentía una enorme rabia contra Alister por lastimar al rubio de esa forma y pensar que era de su propiedad. Observó a su pareja y lo abrazó protectoramente mientras repartía besitos por su mejilla.

-Cas…

-Te juro que golpearía a ese bastardo por lastimarte pero lo único que me importa en este momento es que estés bien. Dean- tomó sus manos- Ven a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi departamento es amplio para los dos, y tampoco tienes que tomar esto como algo gratuito, podemos repartir los gastos comunes.

-Pero…

-No te cobraré alquiler porque no sería justo, mi padre paga este lugar, no yo.

-Cas.

-Pero si quieres, puedes hacerte cargo de las comidas, yo pagaría por probar esas deliciosas todos los días- el rubio se rio.

-¿Hablas en serio…?- preguntó con timidez.

-Claro que sí, ¿te parece bien? No tienes que tomar esto como un favor o algo por el estilo, compartiremos los gastos y cocinarás para mí- el mayor sonrió.

-Gracias, Cas… aceptaré tu oferta.

-Entonces cerremos el trato.

Tomó al rubio por las mejillas para luego darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. La idea de tener a Dean viviendo con él, le agradaba bastante.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Krish2014.Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 10**

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa cuando avanzó por el pasillo y percibió ese delicioso aroma que hace tres días acompañaba sus mañana. La convivencia con el rubio era muy placentera y le gustaba mucho estar con él. Al entrar a la cocina, encontró al mayor de espaldas tostando el pan mientras cantaba bastante animado. Había descubierto en esos días, que disfrutaba mucho cantar por las mañanas, así como también devorar una rebanada de tarta.

-Lo reafirmo, tienes una voz preciosa- su pareja se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-Hola Cas, ¿Dormiste bien?

-De maravilla- fue a su lado para besarlo- Buenos días, rubito.

-Siéntate a desayunar, está casi listo, ¿Tienes clases temprano?

-Sí, tenemos una prueba a la tercera hora.

-Seguro que te irá bien, estudiaste bastante.

-Y con este delicioso desayuno estoy listo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el mayor lo llevó en el impala hasta la universidad, tal como lo había hecho los últimos días. Le gustaba mucho que su pareja tuviera esos detalles con él y por eso aprovechó que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de entrar a clases y comenzó a besar al rubio mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camiseta ajena.

-Mmm, no pensé que te gustara el voyerismo, bonito- dijo entre besos.

-Es tu culpa, Dean, eres demasiado atractivo como para no correrte mano.

-Jajajaja, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que escucharía eso de mi pequeño Cassie- el mayor se asomó por la ventana- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo está mi parejita favorita?

-Hola Balthy- respondió el rubio divertido- Ya quedó claro que mi chico no es tan inocentón como parece.

-Oh sí, ya se fueron los tiempos donde curioseaba viendo una película porno de mi colección.

-¡Balthy cállate!- ordenó el moreno bufando- Por si se les olvida, estoy aquí.

-Lo noté mi Cassie, ahora podrás ver porno con el rubito y el responderá todas tus dudas.

-Dios, eres un idiota cuando quieres- respondió molesto pero volvió a sonreír cuando su pareja lo besó cariñosamente.

-Te enseñaré cosas muy divertidas, Cas, ya verás.

-Ese es mi rubito- festejó Balthazar con una gran sonrisa- Pero mi Cassie tampoco es tan sumiso como parece, tiene un geniecito del demonio cuando se enoja.

-Y te voy a patear si no te callas- dijo suspirando y besó de nuevo al mayor- Nos vemos después, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero bonito, que tengas un buen día.

Con un último beso el moreno descendió del impala y su pareja se despidió con la mano de ambos para luego conducir hacia su trabajo. El mayor no dejó de molestarlo hasta que se reunieron con Gabriel en la sala.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- No puedes divertirte pervirtiendo al pequeño.

-No seas idiota, Balthy, mi Sammy tenía que llevar una maqueta para presentarla en un ramo, así que lo acompañé al instituto para asegurarme que no se rompiera.

-Qué lindo, eres una buena pareja, Gabe, aprende de él, Cassie.

El menor negó despacio para luego sentarse en su lugar. Las bromas de su amigo no eran tan molestas como manifestaba, si era honesto, le gustaría ir más allá que solo besos y abrazos con el rubio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar jadeó al sentir esa mano que desabrochaba su pantalón y abrazó al mayor por el cuello, manteniéndose sentado sobre sus piernas. Se supone que solo iba a pedir la guía del profesor para un trabajo de otra asignatura pero terminaron haciendo de todo menos eso.

-Lucy… Mmm…

-Me encanta la carita que tienes ahora, eres tan fácil de provocar, Balthy.

-Mmm… tú eres tan jodidamente atractivo…

-Soy el mejor, Balthy.

-Arrogante... Mmm…- dio un respingo cuando esa mano lo acarició sobre el bóxer- Pero me encantas así…

-Ese es mi chico.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo ajeno. Unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que se separaran rápidamente y Balthazar se apresuró en levantarse para recoger su camiseta que estaba en el suelo junto a su chaqueta. Iba a vestirse para fingir que se encontraban platicando sobre temas académicos pero una pervertida idea cruzó su cabeza al escuchar que se trataba de Miguel, otro de los profesores de su carrera. Miró a su pareja con una sonrisa para luego ocultarse bajo la mesa, aprovechando que la otra persona no lo vería de ese lado del escritorio.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lucifer arqueando una ceja.

-Dile que pase o va a sospechar de ti.

-Balthy.

-¿No quieres jugar, Lucy? Te aseguro que te gustará.

-Mmm, bien, será a tu manera, Balthy, no me defraudes- ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que el profesor fingiera seriedad- ¡Adelante!

El menor procuró guardar silencio hasta que escuchó como ambos profesores comenzaban a platicar de un seminario que impartían en conjunto en otra universidad los fines de semana por la mañana. Balthazar esperó unos segundos y luego se acomodó despacio para quedar de rodillas antes de desabrocharle el pantalón a su pareja junto con la ropa interior. Comenzó a masturbarlo despacio pero al poco tiempo se frustró por no obtener alguna seña de incomodidad por parte del mayor.

-Es una buena idea, Miguel, esos chicos necesitan regresar a los orígenes antes de comenzar con la práctica.

-La verdad es que me sorprende un poco la base pobre que tienen esos chicos, pensé que esa universidad era mucho mejor.

-Los programas de clases son similares, así que solo debe tratarse de niños que piensan que pueden irse de juerga cada noche sin consecuencias en lo académico, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa con el test de esta clase.

-Realmente disfrutas hacer sufrir a tus alumnos.

-Es uno de los placeres de ser profesor.

Balthazar entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras, ya sabía de primera mano que su pareja era un completo pervertido sádico que disfrutaba jugar con él, así como también hacerlo suplicar. Al darse cuenta que no obtenía resultados con sus acciones y las palabras de Lucifer comenzaron a molestarlo, porque indirectamente se referían a su relación, ¿Por qué estaban hablando de esas cosas si se supone que era una reunión de trabajo?

-No tenía idea que estabas saliendo con alguien, tú no eres de estar con alguien, Lucifer.

-Bueno, este chico es especial, tiene la dicha de estar conmigo.

-Ja, siento lastima por él, eres un verdadero bastardo cuando quieres.

-Oh sí, y le tengo preparado algo muy bueno, gritará y suplicará como la perra que es.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Lucifer.

Esas palabras lo hicieron enfadar aún más y luego sonrió por la maldad que haría. Continuó masturbando a su pareja para luego tomar su virilidad y lamerla despacio antes de tragarla con gula. Un pequeño respingo fue la respuesta a su inesperado movimiento y empezó a usar más fuerza en su boca, asegurándose de hacerlo placentero y obtuvo un pequeño jadeó como respuesta.

-¿Estás bien, Lucifer?

-Mmm… sí, ¿Te parece que sigamos planeando la clase después? Había olvidado que tengo que corregir unos… Mmm… trabajos para mañana…

-De acuerdo, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Perfecto… te llamo cuando termine aquí.

-Sí.

Balthazar escuchó el ruido de la puerta y su pareja se movió un poco para tomarlo por la barbilla mientras lo miraba jadeando.

-Lucy…

-Has sido un buen chico… Mmm… ahora termina lo que comenzaste, Balthy.

-Será un placer, Lucy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel regresó al departamento al anochecer, después de pasar casi toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad la tomar algunas fotografías. Solo quedaban dos meses y medio para que tuviera que presentar su examen en la clase de lucifer y aún no se le ocurría que hacer. Cuando llegó a casa, no había señales de su pareja por ningún lugar pero debido a la hora, estaba seguro que llegaría pronto. Decidió que sería una buena idea esperarlo con la cena, el rubio le estuvo enseñando durante el fin de semana a cocinar y quería colocar todo lo aprendido en práctica. Una vez que tuvo lista las papas, comenzó a freír el pescado, esa era la comida favorita de pareja y quería sorprenderlo. Esperó pacientemente a que estuviera listo pero el ruido del timbre llamó su atención y fue a abrir con una sonrisa.

-¿Olvidaste tus llaves, bo— no terminó la oración al ver quien era- Padre…

-Por fin te encuentro, vine a medio día pero el conserje dijo que aún no regresabas de la universidad.

-Podrías haberme llamado, no tenías que venir- dijo serio.

-A diferencia de ti, prefiero decir las cosas a la cara- el menor frunció el ceño.

-Yo también lo hago pero a ti preferiría no verte.

-¿Y qué harás sin mí? No estarías aquí sin mi dinero, yo pago tus estudios y este departamento, ¿Acaso crees que esas idioteces de vender fotografías te va a mantener? Sigue soñando.

-Si estás aquí para burlarte de lo que hago, entonces vete.

-No vine a eso, ya te darás cuenta tu solo como estás arruinando tu futuro- el moreno se cruzó de brazos- El fin de semana será el aniversario de la muerte de Rachel ¿Vas a venir?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, espero que esta vez te comportes y no hagas escandalo como el año pasado.

-No voy dejar que me traten de esa forma, y antes de que digas algo, voy a ir te guste o no, ella era mi madre y a diferencia de ti, se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que hago.

-Y estaba tan equivocada.

Castiel lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Su padre desde un comienzo reprobaba su gusto por la fotografía, y le costó mucho conseguir que pagara su estudios, prácticamente lo tuvo que amenazar con que lo demandaría en tribunales. Muy por el contrario, su madre siempre lo incentivo a que siguiera sus sueños y no se rindiera. Fue toda esa rabia la que estuvo a punto de hacer que hablara sin pensar pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió.

-Siento llegar tarde pero se…- el rubio los observó a ambos- Mmm… Hola.

-¿Y este chico?- preguntó el mayor indicándolo con el dedo- ¿Quién es?

-Soy su—

-Amigo- se apresuró en interrumpirlo el menor- Es uno de mis amigos…

-¿Otro más que cree que sobrevivirá de esas estúpidas fotografías?

-Es mejor que te vayas- pidió el moreno- Ya te dije que iré, así que no tenemos de qué más hablar, adiós.

Su padre observó de arriba abajo con desprecio al rubio para luego marcharse del departamento. Aparte de que desaprobara su profesión, sabía perfectamente que su progenitor repudiaba a los homosexuales y si presentaba a Dean como su pareja, era muy probable que dejara de darle su apoyo económico y no contaba con los medios para costear sus estudios por su cuenta. El mesero lo observó esperando una explicación pero no sabía que decir, así que se fue a la cocina.

-Oye Cas, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué mentiste sobre nuestra relación?

-Dean… no quiero hablar del tema, vamos a cenar- apagó el gas negando despacio- ¡Mierda! Quemé el puto pescado.

-Espera- el rubio lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Nada, prepararé otro.

-Detente un momento- tomó sus manos- Mírame- el moreno obedeció- Te quiero, Cas, te quiero mucho y entiendo si no quieres hablar del tema, yo también he pasado por eso.

-Dean…

-Ahora siéntate y yo terminaré la cena- el mayor le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente- Te quiero mucho.

-Gracias Dean.

Durante la cena estuvo muy callado pero eso no pareció molestar a su pareja. Cuando terminaron de comer, fue a darse una ducha y luego al cuarto, acostándose de espalda a la puerta. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos cuando sintió un peso extra tras él y un brazo rodeó su cintura antes de que un dulce beso fuera depositado en su nuca. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo pero Castiel se sentía mucho mejor al tener el apoyo de su pareja.

Algo suave en su mejilla hizo que despertara, abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas que tanto adoraba. El rubio lo observó sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-Dean.

-Me encantaría dejarte dormir un poco más pero tienes clases- sonrió- Te preparé un delicioso desayuno- el moreno sonrió y lo abrazó fuerza, terminando ambos recostados sobre la cama- Cas.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, gracias por cuidarme.

-Cas.

-Quiero que este fin de semana vengas conmigo.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó curioso.

-Al aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

-Cas…

-Te necesito a mi lado, Dean…

No se sintió capaz de seguir hablando pero tampoco fue necesario, ya que el rubio le dio un beso y luego ambos permanecieron abrazados sobre la cama durante largos segundos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y gracias por tu review Krish2014 (Jajaja, no lo matará pero será venenoso con sus comentarios :) .Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 11**

El moreno tomó otro trago de su cerveza cuando terminó de contarles lo ocurrido con su padre; la noche anterior, a sus amigos. Balthazar le acarició el cabello con cariño antes abrazarlo.

-Así que le pediste al rubito que te acompañara pero él no tiene idea de que ocurre.

-Quiero decírselo pero me cuesta hablar sobre esto- dijo afligido- Dean lo entiende… pero me siento mal por no ser capaz de decírselo… confío en él y tampoco es que me avergüence que estemos juntos pero… si mi padre se entera… no podré seguir estudiando y adoro mi carrera… y también quiero mucho a Dean, no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno, deberías comenzar por contarle lo ocurrido con tu madre- dijo Gabriel con una cerveza en la mano- No tienes que decirle todo de una vez, Dean va a respetar tus tiempos, es un buen chico.

-Gabe.

-Además, aún sabiendo toda tu historia, eso no hará que deje de quererte- el mayor asintió.

-Así es, nosotros hemos visto cómo te mira y su carita se ilumina cada vez que te tiene al lado, ustedes hacen una buena pareja y estoy seguro que estarán juntos por mucho tiempo.

-Balthy.

-Y por sobretodo, cuentas con nuestro invaluable apoyo- dijo Gabriel rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- No tienes que tener miedo.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Vendrán conmigo?

-Claro que sí.

El moreno estuvo en el departamento de su amigo hasta anochecer antes de regresar a casa, encontrando a su pareja en la cocina mientras hablaba por teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te dije que no voy a regresar, así que deja de molestarme… No, no voy volver- dijo casi gritando- Y metete muy bien en la cabeza que entre nosotros no hay algo… ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa, ahora deja de molestarme, adiós- Castiel entró al cuarto observándolo fijamente.

-Dean.

-Cas… hola… Mmm… ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sí… lo siento…

-Está bien- suspiró cansado- Era Alister, todavía no entiende que no hay algo entre nosotros- negó despacio- Insiste en que nos juntemos para hablar del tema y que regrese con él.

-Dean.

-En fin, ¿Cenaste? Aún queda de lo que preparé- dijo el rubio.

-Comí con los chicos pero no desperdiciaría ni un poco de tu rica comida- su pareja sonrió.

-Eres un pequeño angelito, Cas- le dio un cariño beso y calentó en el microondas lo que quedaba de la cena- Hellen me dio una tarta, ¿Quieres?

-¿Aún queda?- preguntó fingiendo asombro- Ya no te reconozco, rubito- el mayor se rio y le sirvió la cena.

-Para que sepas, bonito, me comí dos en la hora de almuerzo- el moreno sonrió.

-Ese es mi chico.

Ambos comieron manteniendo una agradable conversación y Dean se encargó de lavar la loza mientras el moreno la secaba y guardaba. Se tomó unos segundos para observar a su pareja antes de tomar su mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

-¿Estás cansado, Cas?

-No… es que… hay algo que quiero decirte… es sobre lo del sábado.

-Cas… no tienes que hablar de algo que te entristece.

-Quiero decírtelo, Dean- ambos se recostaron sobre la cama mirándose- Mi madre murió hace tres años… ella fue la única que siempre me apoyó en mi afición por la fotografía… solía usarla como modelo muy seguido y siempre me decía que llegaría muy lejos, que mis fotografías eran las mejores que había visto- recordó con una sonrisa- Mi padre tiene una compañía muy exitosa y él quería que continuara con el negocio pero a mí no me gustaba… mi mamá lo sabía y por eso me dio ánimos para hacer lo que quería… ella murió en un accidente… un idiota conductor ebrio la atropelló por pasarse una luz roja.

-Cas… lo siento mucho- el mayor tomó sus manos con suavidad.

-Ese día… había participado en un concurso de fotografía y la premiación se haría en la galería del centro de la ciudad… mamá estaba muy feliz con mi victoria pero ese día… ella se fue más tarde que yo para intentar convencer a mi padre de que fuera… él piensa que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con esto, que voy a terminar viviendo bajo un puente… al final no quiso ir y mamá se apresuró en llegar a la galería para ver la premiación… una cuadra antes de llegar la atropellaron…- Dean lo abrazó con fuerza- Papá comenzó a colocarse aún más estricto y desagradable conmigo… supongo que en el fondo, piensa que es mi culpa lo que sucedió… y quizás tenga razón, si no hubiera ido a esa tonta premiación…

-Claro que no, no digas estupideces, Cas- éste lo observó fijamente- Si piensas de esa forma, harás que tú mamá se coloque muy triste- el rubio le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz- Ella quería que siguieras tus sueños, y estoy muy seguro que se sentía orgullosa de ti cuando comenzaste a realizarlos y ganaste ese concurso.

-Dean…

-Y ahora, tu mamá debe tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo genial que eres en lo que te gusta- el moreno comenzó a llorar- No dejes que ese idiota te haga pensar lo contrario, tus fotografías son hermosas, Cas y tu madre vio todo el talento que tenías antes de que otros lo hicieran, por eso sé que está muy orgullosa de ti y lo que estás consiguiendo.

-Sí…- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- Ella era la mejor.

-No me cabe la menor duda, crio a un hijo estupendo- Castiel sonrió- ¿Ella se parece a ti?

-Mmm, sí… ¿Quieres ver una fotografía…?- preguntó con timidez.

-Me encantaría, Cas.

El menor se levantó a buscar el álbum de fotografías que guardaba en el segundo cajón del escritorio y volvió a acomodarse junto al rubio para enseñarlas. Dean las observó con curiosidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tu mamá era hermosa, Cas- éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí.

-Te pareces bastante a ella, ahora entiendo de donde sacaste esos increíbles ojos azules.

-¿Te gustan mis ojos?

-Me encantan.

-Mira esta, fue la primera fotografía que tomé, solo tenía siete años- se rio al mirarla- Mi dedo tapó casi todo pero aún así mamá dijo que estaba bien para ser el primer intento.

-Y mira esta- indicó una donde salía con su madre- ¿Cuántos años tenías aquí?

-Ocho.

-Eras un ternurita desde pequeño, Cas- esas palabras lo hicieron reír.

-Estás hablando como Balthy.

-Me encantan, Cas, son maravillosas e inspiran tanta calidez y ternura.

-Mamá era así… no importa como la fotografiara, siempre era cálida y hermosa.

-Con solo estás fotografías, puedo ver lo mucho que la amabas, Cas, y lo mucho que ella te amaba a ti- sonrió- Son preciosas.

El moreno observó fijamente como su pareja continuaba mirando las fotografías con una cariñosa expresión en su rostro y de vez en cuando se reía. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era de haber encontrado a una persona que quería y lo quería. Varias veces su madre le había dicho que no se cerrara a la posibilidad de amar a alguien, que cuando lo hiciera, esa persona lo haría sentir increíblemente afortunado y embellecería aún más sus fotografías.

-¿Cas?- miró fijamente esos orbes esmeraldas y en ese momento supo que su madre tenía razón.

-Te amo, Dean- el rubio sonrió dándole un amoroso beso.

-Yo también te amo, Cas y siento que no podría estar con una mejor persona.

Castiel tomó el álbum en sus manos para dejarlo sobre el velador antes de comenzar a besar al mayor apasionadamente. Dean correspondió cada una de sus acciones mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su camiseta. El moreno se ganó a gatas sobre su pareja y sonrió.

-Cas.

-Quiero estar contigo, bonito, quiero hacer al amor contigo.

-¿Estás seguro? Es la primera vez que- colocó dos dedos en esa apetecible boca para callarlo.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo, Dean… te amo.

-Yo también, Cas- le dio un besito en la frente- Dime si quieres que me detenga.

El rubio lo desnudó con calma, tomándose su tiempo para besarlo y acariciarlo despacio. Castiel se recostó sobre la cama observándolo fijamente, no tenía experiencia en eso y no sabía qué hacer, había visto un par de películas junto a sus amigos pero ahora se sentía bastante nervioso. Su pareja esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo tuvo desnudo y luego se inclinó para darle besitos por el cuello antes de comenzar a explorar su cuerpo con la boca. El moreno comenzó a jadear con sus acciones y disfrutó cada una de las atenciones que recibía.

-Cas- esos orbes esmeraldas lo miraron con intensidad- ¿Tienes condones y lubricante?

-No… no hay necesidad de que tuviera esas cosas… hasta ahora… - el mayor sonrió y le dio un cariñoso besito en la frente.

-Adoro lo inocente que eres, Cas- se levantó.

-Dean…

-Regreso pronto- su pareja salió del cuarto y regresó al cabo de unos segundos con algo en las manos para luego trepar a la cama- Quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta, Cas, quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

El moreno se conmovió con sus palabras e iba a decir algo pero cuando el rubio mordisqueó sus pezones solo pudo gemir de placer cerrando los ojos. Todas las sensaciones que experimentaba eran muy extrañas pero demasiado agradables y no quería que se detuviera. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió algo frío en su trasero y luego un dedo comenzaba a penetrarlo despacio.

-Tienes que relajarte, bonito, no voy a lastimarte- dijo la atractiva voz de su pareja- Quiero que disfrutes esto, Cas, te amo.

-Dean…- arqueó un poco la espalda- Es… raro…

-Concéntrate en esto.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, su cuerpo dio un respingo y comenzó a gemir excitado cuando esa apetecible boca tragó su virilidad por completo. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo el rubio pero esa lengua le entregaba un placer que jamás antes había experimentado. Dos dedos embestían suavemente su interior para dilatarlo pero toda su atención se centraba en esa experta boca que hacía maravillas y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a acabar.

-Oh Dean… Mmm… Dios… se siente increíble… Aaaahhh… Dean… Mmm… Aaaahhh- apretó las manos contra las sabanas- Dean… voy a… correrme… apártate…

Esas esmeraldas se fijaron en él durante unos segundos pero muy lejos de detenerse, continuó dándole placer con mayor ímpetu y Castiel tampoco era de piedra para quedar indiferente ante las sensuales acciones de su pareja.

-Dean… Aaaahhh… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Deeeaaannn!

La sensación que dejó el orgasmo en su cuerpo era indescriptible, una mezcla de bienestar, tranquilidad y felicidad. Cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, observó al rubio que se había incorporado mientras se lamía los labios. La escena le pareció tan erótica que se sentía capaz de correrse de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien, Cas?- preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa felina.

-Perfecto, Dean… fue genial…

-Y ahora viene la mejor parte, amor, te haré tocar el cielo.

Castiel no creía posible que pudiera sentirse mucho mejor que en ese momento pero sabía muy bien que su chico era capaz de darle algo mucho mejor que lo que acababa de experimentar. El mayor se acomodó entre sus piernas y se colocó el preservativo antes de aplicar lubricante sobre él.

-Dean… déjame hacerlo…- pidió jadeando- Yo también quiero que lo disfrutes…

-Lo estoy disfrutando mucho, Cas- respondió- Y quiero regalarte esta noche solo para ti, Cas.

-Dean…

El rubio le dio un apasionado beso que comenzó a subir en intensidad y el moreno rompió al sentir como lo penetraba despacio. La sensación no se comparaba a la de tener sus dedos dentro, incluso le resultaba un poco incómodo pero al cabo de unos breves segundos, las embestidas alcanzaron un punto en su interior que lo hizo vibrar y rápidamente sus gemidos se mezclaron con gritos de placer.

-Cas… Mmm…

-Dean… Oh sí… Mmm… Aaaahhh… más… ¡Aaaahhh! Dean… se siente… Aaaahhh… más… Dean…

Al cabo de unos segundos fue incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra correctamente y solo se limitó a sentir, gemir y gritar de placer. El rubio estaba igual o más excitado que él, las embestidas comenzaron a volverse erráticas y arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos cuando llegó al orgasmo.

-¡Caaassss!

La expresión de su pareja corriéndose fue demasiado erótico para lo que podía soportar, y nuevamente llegó a un satisfactorio orgasmo. Ambos se miraron jadeando antes de darse perezosos besitos. El rubio se movió con cuidado de él, se quitó el preservativo para arrojarlo a la papelera junto al escritorio y se recostó a su lado.

-Cas… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó observándolo con cariño.

-Sí- respondió acurrucándose contra su cuerpo- Fue increíble, Dean- jadeó besando su barbilla- Jamás me había sentido de esta forma.

-Cas- el mayor sonrió- Tienes razón, fue maravilloso… te amo, bonito.

-Yo también te amo, Dean, te amo mucho.

Ambos compartieron un dulce beso y el rubio le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Castiel se acomodó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del bienestar que sentía junto a la persona que amaba. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan placentero y estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho con Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, JuanANGEL17 y Krish2014. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 12**

Castiel respiró profundo antes de descender del impala junto a sus amigos y su pareja. Observó la entrada del cementerio y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda. A pesar de estar acompañado, se sentía un poco cohibido ante la idea de encontrarse con todos sus parientes, ya que la mayoría pensaba igual que su padre respecto a sus estudios. Unas manos en sus hombros le ayudaron a relajarse un poco.

-Dean…

-Tranquilo amor, nosotros estamos contigo.

-Gracias…

Tomó la mano del mayor para entrar al lugar y dirigirse hacia donde se realizaría una ceremonia de conmemoración pero en cuanto divisó a su padre junto a sus tíos, se apresuró en soltar la mano del rubio y mantuvo la vista en el suelo. Aún no era capaz de contarle la verdad a su progenitor y tampoco le había dicho mucho al respecto a Dean pero éste pareció entenderlo, ya que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-La ceremonia comenzará pronto- dijo Zacarías acercándose a ellos- ¿Qué hacen tus amiguitos aquí? ¿No te basta con el disgusto que me causas al desperdiciar tu futuro con esa cosa que llamas profesión?

-Basta padre… no es el momento para eso… no ahora.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas llevarme la contra?

-Son mis amigos, padre…

-Lamentablemente es así- el moreno bajó la vista pero luego esa voz captó su atención.

-Disculpe señor pero no es justo que le hable de esa forma a su hijo, nosotros estamos aquí para acompañar y apoyar a Cas, así que por favor deje de atacarlo con sus palabras.

-Otra vez tú- soltó molesto- Si vas a quedarte aquí, cállate y no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.

-Claro que sí- respondió serio- Está molestando a Cas y eso no lo voy a permitir, él tiene el mismo derecho que usted a esta aquí y venir con quien le plazca.

-Insolente, ¿De qué callejón lo has sacado, Castiel? Cada vez tienes un peor gusto para escoger tus amistades.

Dean lo observó muy molesto y parecía listo para responder a esas palabras con la misma saña pero Balthazar lo tomó por el brazo. Zacarías le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación antes marcharse en dirección a donde estaba el cura que oficiaría la ceremonia.

-¿Quién demonios se cree ese hombre?- soltó el rubio muy molesto- ¿Siempre es así de desagradable con todos? No me extraña que te hayas ido de tu casa, Cas, definitivamente es—

-Cállate- ordenó apretando los puños- No hables de esa forma de mi padre.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con lo que me dijo?- preguntó enfadándose más.

-Chicos basta… no es el momento para esto- pidió Balthazar interponiéndose entre ambos- Siento esto, Dean… Zacarías puede ser un poco… pesadito, sigue teniendo la mentalidad del siglo pasado.

-Es cierto, a nosotros también nos trató así al comienzo- agregó Gabriel- Incluso nos culpó de que Cas quisiera estudiar fotografía.

-Pero aún así no tiene derecho a tratarme de esa forma.

-No le hagas caso, rubito lindo- pidió el mayor acariciando sus hombros- Ahora vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, la ceremonia comenzará pronto.

Los cuatro fueron a sus respectivos lugares y a pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, Dean se sentó a su lado derecho, tomando discretamente su mano mientras escuchaban las palabras del cura. Cuando regresaran al departamento tendría que hablar con el rubio para disculparse y explicarle lo que ocurría, odiaba discutir con él y tampoco merecía ser tratado de esa forma. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, permanecieron frente a la tumba. Castiel dejó una rosa blanca, las mismas que le gustaban a su madre y regresó junto a su pareja, éste le rodeó los hombros con un brazo antes de besar su mejilla.

-Dean…

-Vaya, vaya, ¿No me digas que ahora te has vuelto un maricón?- el moreno se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su tío paterno, Uriel- ¿Qué haces junto a ese hombre? Es repugnante- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Uriel, el tío de Castiel, ¿Y tú, jovencito?

-Soy Dean, la pare—

-Un amigo- lo interrumpió el menor apartándose un poco- Dean es un amigo de la universidad.

-Oh, podría jurar que ese chico iba a decir que era tu pareja.

-¿Quién tiene pareja?- preguntó Zacarías acercándose.

-Parece que tu hijito ya está con alguien, aunque no es precisamente lo que se podría esperar de un Novak.

-Sé más claro, Uriel.

-Pregúntaselo al "amiguito" de tu hijo- respondió con ironía.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Castiel?

-Nada padre.

-Tu hijito no es tan hombre como creíamos, Zacarías- continuó el mayor- No solo desperdicia su tiempo en eso que llama arte, sino que ahora le van los hombres.

-¿Qué?- el moreno se tensó ante la mirada de desaprobación y rechazo que recibió de su padre- Explícame en este mismo instante que ocurre, Castiel, ¿Acaso hay algo entre este hombre y tú?

-No, claro que no- respondió rápidamente- Ya te dije que solo somos amigos… Dean estaba confortándome… eso es todo.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar al rubio después de decir esas palabras. Luego se encargaría de explicarle lo que ocurría y por qué su padre no se podía enterar de su orientación sexual. La risa de Uriel llamó su atención.

-Oh, así que solo son amigos, ya veo, entonces fue mi error pensar lo contrario al verlos tan juntos.

-Por favor, Uriel, mi hijo jamás se fijaría en alguien así, es cosa de verlo para saber que no tiene modales, ni clase.

-Eso es cierto.

-Tampoco parece que usted los tenga- respondió el rubio serio.

-Llévate a tu amigo de aquí, Castiel, no quiero volver a verlo.

El moreno tomó a su pareja por el brazo para llevarlo de regreso al impala, en donde se reunirían con los demás. El mayor lo observó en espera de una explicación y claramente molesto pero Castiel no quería hablar en ese momento.

-Dime que pasa- exigió ganándose frente a él- Me merezco una explicación, Cas, esos sujetos me trataron muy mal, entiendo que sean parte de tu familia pero lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación, ¿Por qué negaste nuestra relación? ¿Por qué mentiste respecto a lo que hago?

-Hablaremos en casa, Dean… por favor…

-¿Y quieres que regrese contigo? Porque por todo lo que dijiste ahí y lo que no, tengo la impresión que te avergüenzo.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos molesto y Castiel suspiró bajito, tendría realmente suerte si su pareja lo perdonaba por todo lo que ocurrió hoy. Al cabo de unos minutos se le unieron Gabriel y Balthazar, así que regresaron todos juntos al departamento del moreno.

-Llamaré a mi Sammy para venga, ya tiene que haber salido de sus clases en la universidad.

-Sí, trae al pequeñín y cuidadito con correrle mano, Gabe.

-Idiota.

-Mmm, ¿Ocurrió algo chicos?- preguntó el mayor curioso- ¿Cassie?

-Oye Balthy, acompáñame a comprar- pidió su amigo con un chocolate en la mano- Nosotros traeremos algunas cosas para la cena, vamos Balthy.

-Pero Gabe—

Ambos se marcharon del departamento, Castiel comprendió que le estaban dando la oportunidad para que hablara con su pareja respecto a lo ocurrido. Respiró profundo y se sentó manteniendo la mirada en el rubio, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-Te voy a explicar todo, Dean…

-Te escucho.

-Siento mucho todo esto… verás… desde que mi padre se enteró que quería estudiar fotografía y no dedicarme a los negocios como él… se enfadó mucho y me costó bastante que me permitiera estudiar… sin su ayuda… no tendría los medios para continuar pagando la universidad o este departamento… así que mientras dure mi carrera intento tener el menor contacto con él y no hacer algo que pudiera molestarlo… le dije que éramos amigos porque… mi papá siente un gran rechazo por los homosexuales… y se enfadaría mucho si supiera lo de nosotros… Antes de que muriera mamá… ella siempre intentaba hacer todo lo posible para mantenernos juntos… siempre me decía que papá era estricto porque me quería y que bajo esa fachada de dureza… él solo quería lo mejor para mí… estoy muy molesto por la forma en que me trata y también a mis amigos… pero es mi padre… a pesar de toda la rabia que siento… sigue siendo mi papa…

-Cas.

-Él antes no era así… solía ser cariñoso conmigo pero un día comenzó a cambiar y se volvió mucho más estricto y frío… mamá decía que era por el trabajo, cuando yo tenía diez años, unos socios y amigos de mi papá casi lo llevan a la quiebra… desviaron los fondos de la compañía y mi papá casi lo pierde todo… desde ese momento comenzó a cambiar… mamá siempre lo apoyó, a pesar de todo y yo sé que en el fondo… aún está el mismo padre que antes jugaba conmigo en el parque… por favor perdóname, Dean…no quise tratarte de esa forma…

-Entiendo- dijo el mayor abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo y le dio un besito en la mejilla- Mi padre siempre tuvo preferencia por Sammy, él era su hijo regalón y de quien se sentía realmente orgulloso, aunque solían discutir muy a menudo, de hecho- se rio- Nadie que los viera creería que se llevaban bien.

-Dean.

-Pero a pesar de que discutían… al final del día, Sammy iba al cuarto de papá y tenían una seria conversación, yo pensé que discutían pero cuando íbamos a ver con mamá, ambos estaban riéndose sobre la cama mientras conversaban- el moreno sonrió un poco- Creo que eso es lo que te falta a ti, Cas.

-¿Eh?

-Que al final del día, después de esas discusiones, ambos tengan una seria conversación para volver a sonreír juntos.

-Eso es imposible, Dean… ya viste a mi padre… es demasiado estricto… cree que siempre tiene la razón y nunca admitirá que se equivoca.

-Pero no pierdes algo con intentarlo, Cas, las cosas ya no empeorarán- el moreno lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Dean, tengo mucha suerte al estar contigo, eres genial.

Ambos compartieron un dulce beso para luego ir a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la cena. El moreno observó a su pareja de reojo y sonrió, sin duda no podía estar con alguien mejor que su querido rubito.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba sentado en la banca del parque mientras esperaba que su amigo regresara con las cervezas. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio aquella silueta tan familiar caminando hacia él. Apenas lo tuvo a su alcance lo jaló de la mano para sentarlo en sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

-Hola Sammy.

-Parece que me extrañaste mucho, bonito.

-Claro que sí, eres mi dulce favorito, Sammy- el menor se rio- ¿Cómo te fue en clases, mi pequeño nerd?

-Muy bien, Gabe, nos entregaron las calificaciones del test.

-Oh, déjame adivinar, mi nerd se lució.

-Tuve la mejor nota.

-Ese es mi chico- le dio un apasionado beso- Te mereces un premio, Sammy.

-¿Y puedo pedir lo que quiera?- preguntó coquetamente.

-Lo que tú quieras-ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente pero antes de que las subieran en intensidad, alguien jaló a su pequeño, apartándolo de él.

-Basta los dos, par de calenturientos- el menor se sonrojó un poco.

-Balthy…

-Pobre de mí chiquitín- dijo el mayor abrazándolo- No te preocupes, yo mantendré alejado a ese pervertido.

Gabriel bufó despacio y se levantó cruzándose de brazos o era capaz de golpear ahí mismo a su amigo por idiota. Cuando regresaron al departamento después de cuarenta minutos, la parejita estaba riéndose en la cocina mientras permanecían abrazados.

-A ver parejitas- Balthazar los separó- Ya basta, no quiero que comiencen a ser traviesos en mi presencia… o me pondré muy celosito- dijo en un puchero.

-Seguro que Lucy te consuela después- canturreó Castiel divertido.

-No me molestes- pidió haciendo morritos- ¿La cena está lista? Huele deliciosa y tengo hambre.

-Falta poco, Balthy- respondió el moreno- Y claro que está delicioso, mi rubito cocina riquísimo.

Después de cenar, estuvieron tomando y bailando en la sala de estar. A Gabriel le hubiera gustado besar más a su pareja pero Balthazar se encargó de mantenerlos separados, aunque tampoco le molestaba mucho, ya que tendría al pequeño en su cama esa noche, y muchas más por delante.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se levantó temprano y observó a su pareja que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Ayer había sido complicado asistir a la ceremonia en el cementerio pero se sintió mucho mejor después de que su pareja comprendiera sus motivos para actuar así. Se inclinó despacio para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego se vistió tomando la cámara que estaba sobre el escritorio. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan inspirado para salir a correr mientras tomaba algunas fotografías pero ese día se sentía inusualmente bien y sabía que era debido al rubio.

Todas las fotografías que tomó esa mañana, le parecieron bastante buenas y a la vez, muy distintas de las que había tomado antes. Cada vez le resultaba más evidente que esa pasión que le faltaba a sus fotografías, la estaba consiguiendo gracias a Dean y todas las cosas que experimentaba a su lado. Cuando regresó al departamento después de dos horas, el mayor todavía dormía sobre la cama, así que se acercó con sigilo y tomó una fotografía antes de besarlo.

-Es hora de despertar, bonito.

-Mmm…

-Arriba, rubito- dejó la cámara sobre el velador y subió a gatas sobre él- Despierta o tendré que aprovecharme de ti- el mayor esbozó una sonrisita y fingió roncar- Oh, así que no quieres despertar- lo destapó divertido- No te quejes ahora rubito.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 13**

Castiel estaba muy concentrado observando las diferentes fotografías que dio un pequeño saltito cuando su pareja le tocó hombro antes de dejar el pastel con una taza de té frente a él. Esa semana aprovechó que las clases se suspendieron en la universidad por las actividades del aniversario y estuvo casi todos los días tomando fotografías en diversas locaciones para luego imprimirlas en la habitación que usaba como estudio y ese sábado por la mañana quedó de juntarse con sus amigos, para pedirles una opinión al respecto.

-¿Qué haces, Cas?- preguntó el rubio sentándose frente a él, ya que a esa hora tan temprano no había muchos clientes- ¿Es para un trabajo?

-No bonito, estoy preparando mi examen final… ninguna fotografía me convence para presentarme.

-¿Puedo verlas?

-Claro, Dean- éste las tomó, pasándolas una por una.

-Tienes bastantes.

-Y no son todas pero me parecieron las mejores de las que saqué- comió su pastel suspirando.

-Mmm, tienes razón, son bastante buenas, mucho mejor que las que me enseñaste al comienzo.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, tienen algo diferente y me gusta mucho- el rubio sonrió y continuó observando las fotografías.

-¿Crees que alguna de ellas siga la consigna de "Este soy yo"?

-Mmm- las miró durante varios segundos antes de devolvérselas- Lo siento, Cas pero no- el moreno suspiró y observó a su pareja cuando éste tomó sus manos- Tus fotografías son hermosas, Cas pero no me muestran quien realmente eres, ¿Recuerdas las que me enseñaste de tu mamá?

-Sí.

-Creo que deberías intentar con algo así, esas fotografías expresaban mucha calidez, cariño, amor, estás también son buenas pero no me dicen quién eres.

-Mmm…

-Bueno, tampoco entiendo mucho de esto, estoy seguro que Balthy y Gabe podrán darte una mejor opinión.

-Tu opinión es importante para mí, Dean y tienes razón- suspiró- Tampoco me convencen mucho estás… aún me queda un mes y creo que me estoy complicando demasiado con esto.

-Quizás… no puedes conseguir una foto que te deje satisfecho porque… estás confundido sobre quien eres.

-Puede ser…

-Está bien, sé que lo solucionarás a tiempo, Cas- le dio un besito en la mano- Yo sé muy bien quien eres, y sé que tú también lo averiguarás.

El rubio sonrió y se levantó para continuar trabajando. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron sus amigos y les enseñó las fotografías pero estos tampoco se mostraron muy convencidos con usar algunas de ellas para el examen final.

-Sé honesto, Cas, ¿Algunas de estas te parece la indicada para mostrar lo que eres?

-No- respondió serio.

-Todas son muy buenas- continuó Gabriel- Realmente buenas, Cas, estás mejorando bastante pero no te veo ni te siento reflejado en ninguna de ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- afirmó Balthazar- Ninguna de estas fotografías eres tú, Cassie, quiero decir, ninguna abarca todo lo que eres, ya dejaste claro que tienes pasión y amas lo que haces pero tú eres mucho más que eso.

-¿Mucho más?

-Sí, y parece que ni tú lo sabes- hizo notar Gabriel.

-Dean me dijo lo mismo- respondió el moreno- También dijo que conseguiría resolverlo a tiempo.

-Claro que sí, Cassie, estoy seguro que lo harás.

-¿Ustedes ya tienen su examen listo?

-Casi- respondió Gabriel- Gracias a mi pequeño nerd estoy cerca de conseguirlo.

-Yo ya lo tengo listo- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Pero se las enseñaré el día del examen, por ahora es un secreto.

Castiel se rio al pensar con que era capaz de salir su amigo, podría esperar cualquier cosa. En ese momento comprendió que no sería capaz de encontrar la fotografía adecuada hasta ser capaz de conocerse a sí mismo. Rápidamente el examen quedó en un segundo plano.

-¿Qué les parece que si hoy vamos al club?- propuso Gabriel.

-No dejarán entrar a tu chiquitín- respondió el mayor divertido.

-Mi niño saldrá con sus amigos, tendrán una pijamada en casa de Kevin- se rio- Bueno, él prefiere llamarlo "una fiesta entre amigos"- el moreno se rio- ¿Entonces vamos?

-Me parece bien- dijo Balthazar entusiasmado.

-Podrías invitar a tu amorcito- canturreó Gabriel.

-Me encantaría pero Lucy dijo que seguiríamos en el anonimato hasta que dejara de ser mi profesor, lo cual ocurrirá después del examen final- suspiró desganado.

-Pero eso está bien- lo animó Castiel- Ya que significa que Lucifer se proyecta contigo como pareja- el mayor ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma, tienes razón Cassie- sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes suerte de que a Lucifer le gustes idiota- respondió Gabriel comiendo su pastel.

El moreno se rio ante la infantil discusión que comenzaron sus amigos pero rápidamente se colocó serio al ver a Alister entrar por la puerta y dirigirse al mostrador, donde estaba el rubio atendiendo a un cliente. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hacia ellos, teniendo la suerte de que el hombre pagara su pedido y se fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó hostilmente al mayor.

-Lárgate, Castiel, no vine a hablar contigo.

-Vienes a molestar a Dean y ese también es mi asunto, por si no lo sabes, es MI pareja- dijo con seriedad- Y lo que quieras hablar con él, lo harás conmigo también.

-Bastardo.

-Ya basta- pidió el rubio serio- ¿Qué quieres Alister? Estoy ocupado.

-Necesitamos hablar y como no respondes mis llamadas, tuve que venir.

-Ya te dejé todo claro cuando fui por mis cosas, ahora por favor márchate, este es mi lugar de trabajo y no quiero problemas aquí.

-Quiero que recapacites, Dean, estás cometiendo un grave error y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte.

-Detente- lo miró fijamente- Ya te lo he dicho en todos los tonos, Alister, no hay algo entre nosotros, nunca lo hubo, estoy agradecido porque me ofreciste un lugar donde quedarme pero tampoco lo acepté a cambio de estar contigo, yo también te ayudaba con los gastos.

-Sabes que eso no me importaba- dijo Alister- Y si no sintieras algo por mí, no hubieras aceptado que viviéramos juntos.

-Ya basta- pidió el rubio serio- Nunca ha existido algo entre nosotros, solo somos amigos, nada más. Yo jamás he estado enamorado de ti y tal como lo dice Cas, nosotros estamos juntos, así que por favor deja de insistir en el tema, Alister.

El moreno se molestó mucho cuando ese sujeto continuó insistiendo en que SU rubito y él tenían algo, así que para aclarar todo, se inclinó un poco sobre el mostrador para darle un apasionado beso a su pareja. Pensó que eso bastaría para que el mayor comprendiera que perdía su tiempo pero fue todo lo contrario, ya que lo apartó de un empujón.

-¿Quién mierda te crees para besar a MI Dean? Solo eres un idiota con quien se quita las ganas- el menor frunció el ceño.

-Es MI pareja, métetelo bien en la cabeza.

-¿Ya te acostaste con este idiota?- preguntó Alister molesto- Dímelo Dean- ordenó- ¿Acaso este estúpido te folla tan bien que vale la pena vivir con él?

-Si Dean está conmigo es porque así lo quiso, tú crees que porque lo recibiste en tu casa ya te pertenece ¡Y eso no es cierto!

-¿Y crees que se fijará en ti? Por favor, no me hagas reír, ¡¿Quién se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tú?!

-Chicos basta- pidió Dean saliendo tras el mostrado para interponerse entre ambos- Por favor basta, no pueden pelear aquí.

-¡¿Y tú te crees la gran cosa?! Dean no te quiere, así que métetelo bien en la cabeza y deja de molestar- siseó el moreno.

-Soy mucho mejor que tú, crees que porque te lo follas te ama pero estás equivocado, él me ama a mí y cuando se dé cuenta de su error, regresará a mi lado.

-Eres patético- el mayor iba a abofetearlo pero el mesero se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe- Oh… lo siento… Dean…

-Vete de aquí Alister, márchate ahora.

-Dean… lo siento.

-Lárgate ahora- el mayor se retiró rápidamente y el rubio observó a los presentes, agradeciendo que no fueran más de diez personas, incluyendo a sus amigos- Siento mucho esto, por favor continúen disfrutando su comida- se disculpó apenado.

-Dean- la llamó el moreno.

-Ve con los chicos, tengo que trabajar.

-Dean…

-Por favor, Cas, no quiero hablar ahora…

El menor regresó a la mesa sin comprender el enfado de su pareja y comió el resto de su pastel en silencio. Lo único que había hecho fue defender la relación que tenía con el rubio y las ganas de golpear a ese idiota no le faltaron, más aún después de que hirió al mesero.

-¿Está bien, Cassie?

-Sí…

-Pensé que iban a terminar peleando- dijo Gabriel serio.

-Ese idiota comenzó y no entiendo por qué Dean se enfadó conmigo, yo solo lo estaba defendiendo.

-Mmm, creo que te pasaste un poquito, Cas- afirmó Balthazar- Caíste en las provocaciones de ese sujeto y terminaron armando un número frente a todos.

-Lo estaba defendiendo- replicó molesto.

-Y está bien, Cassie pero no debiste caer en su juego, como sea, es mejor que te calmes un poco y hables después con él.

-Mmm…

-Ese idiota no vale la pena, Cas- Gabriel lamió su tenedor- No dejes que te provoque, solo está molesto porque tú estás con el rubito, no le hagas caso.

-Sí… es que me enfadé mucho cuando lo ofendió, es un estúpido.

-Dejemos de hablar del tema, no lo vale- propuso Balthazar- Mejor sigamos planeando la salida de esta noche.

-Sí, nos divertiremos mucho.

Pasado el medio día, fue a despedirse de su pareja para luego marcharse en compañía de sus amigos a dar una vuelta. Si era honesto, tenía un poco de miedo de que el rubio se enfadara por lo ocurrido pero esperaría a que terminara su turno y aceptaría lo que le dijera.

Estar con sus amigos le ayudó a distraerse pero a las siete y media recibió un mensaje de Dean y regresó al departamento un poco ansioso. El mayor lo esperaba en la sala de estar mientras hojeaba una revista.

-Hola…- se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Cas, sobre lo que pasó hace un rato.

-Lo sé… por favor perdóname, sé que me extralimité con mi comportamiento y terminé cayendo en el juego de ese bastardo… además de que te avergoncé frente a todos…- bajó la vista- Perdóname…

-No- el moreno se sintió mal al oírlo y se sobresaltó cuando lo abrazaron.

-Dean.

-No te perdono porque no hay que perdonar, no hiciste algo malo, bonito.

-¿De verdad…?

-Me defendiste y debo admitir que me gustó bastante verte así por mí- el moreno lo observó fijamente- Gracias por protegerme.

-¿No estás molesto?

-No, claro que no.

-Es que… la forma en que me miraste… pensé que estabas enfadado.

-No es eso, cariño… es que…

-Dímelo.

-Solo pensaba que… me hubiera gustado que me defendieras de la misma forma con tu padre… no tuviste problemas en decirle a Alister que somos pareja… y me gustó mucho por eso…- suspiró- Olvídalo.

-Lo siento, Dean… es muy complicado para mí y…

-Lo entiendo, bonito- lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo y sonrió- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean, te amo mucho.

-Eres adorable, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera tan molesto, incluso le gritaste- dijo divertido.

-Eres mío- replicó con un adorable puchero.

-Claro que lo soy, Cas, no lo olvides nunca- se dieron un último beso.

-Oye, los chicos quieren ir al club hoy, ¿Vienes con nosotros? Vamos a bailar y beber, además mañana es domingo así que no habrá problemas.

-Bueno, si me lo pides con esa boquita tan linda, no puedo negarme- el moreno se rio y lo besó- Vamos a preparar la cena, tengo muchísima hambre.

-Sí, Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar terminó de arreglarse frente al espejo y luego fue a la sala de estar, esperando que la parejita viniera a buscarlo en el impala para ir al club del centro. Su teléfono sonó y reconoció de inmediato esa canción, ya que la había escogido cuidadosamente para que se reprodujera para cuando su pareja llamara.

-Hola Lucy-Lucy.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, Balthy.

-Eeeeehhhh, no- respondió divertido- ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-¿Estás solito?

-Sí pero saldré dentro de poco.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó algo decepcionado.

-Con los chicos iremos al club del centro a bailar, beber y divertirnos, es una pena que no quieras salir conmigo.

-Ya te dije que seguiremos en el anonimato hasta que dejes de ser mi alumno, así que esfuérzate mucho en tu examen final.

-Ya lo tengo listo, Lucy, y estoy seguro que me aprobarás con la nota máxima.

-Ya lo veremos, Balthy.

-Dentro de poco tengo que irme- dijo pensativo antes de sonreír- Pero quizás podría comprar un rico pastel y desayunamos juntitos en la cama mañana.

-Mmm, suena a un excelente plan, Balthy y no olvides las cervezas o te quedarás afuera, como una perra mala- el menor se rio.

-Soy muy bueno y tú lo sabes, cariño.

-Tendrás que recordármelo mañana.

-Dalo por hecho- observó el reloj- Estaré temprano por allá, nos vemos Lucy, te quiero…- dijo lo último con timidez.

-Nos vemos- hizo una pequeña pausa- Yo también te quiero, perra.

Esas palabras lo hicieron reír y cortó la llamada con una amplia sonrisa. Las cosas iban cada vez mejor con su pareja y tenía planeado algo muy entretenido para mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienesleen el fic y gracias por tu review Krish2014 (Sí, le cuesta enfrentarse a su padre después de que ha dependido de él tanto tiempo pero por su rubito tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento :) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 14**

Castiel negó despacio antes de tirar las cerca de veinte fotografías que tenía sobre el escritorio. Ya solo quedaban tres semanas para que terminara oficialmente su primer año de universidad, a pesar de que tenía muy buenas notas en todos los ramos, se sentía frustrado de no ser capaz de presentar un buen examen para el ramo de Lucifer.

-Mierda…- unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron suspirar.

Adelante.

-Permiso, te traje una… ¿Estás bien, Cas?- el menor se giró a mirarlo.

-Más o menos… queda tan poco tiempo para que comiencen mis exámenes finales pero aún no soy capaz de encontrar la fotografía adecuada… y estas últimas son horribles- arrojó otro par más al suelo- No sé que estoy haciendo.

-Cas…- el rubio dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y tomó sus manos con cariño antes de besar su frente- Puedes hacerlo, Cas, sé que eres capaz de conseguirlo pero tampoco te hace bien pensar tanto en esto.

-No lo entiendes, Dean…

-Claro que lo entiendo, respóndeme algo- el moreno lo observó curioso- Cuando tomaste esas fotografías de tu madre, ¿Planeaste todo con sumo cuidado para que fuera perfecto?

-No…

-Las fotografías que tu profesor ha reconocido que muestran pasiones, ¿Planeaste todo para conseguirlas?

-No…

-Exacto, los mejores trabajos que has hecho, no los planeaste, ni arreglaste cada detalle de ellos, simplemente surgieron espontáneamente.

-Mmm…

-Yo creo que sí comienzas a hacer todo tan planificado, volverás a cero y tu profesor te criticará de nuevo tu falta de pasión en ellas.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

-Bueno, lo primero es que salgas de aquí, me acompañes a desayunar y luego iremos a tomar algo de aire, llevas casi dos días encerrado en esta habitación y eso atrofiará tus neuronas, listillo- el moreno sonrió besándolo.

-Gracias, Dean.

Ambos desayunaron manteniendo una amena conversación y luego se cambiaron de ropa para salir. El moreno se sentía muy afortunado de estar junto a una persona que se preocupara tanto por él y lo cuidara de esa forma. Debía admitir que estaba irritable esos últimos días pero aún así Dean no se enfadó con él y siempre respetaba su espacio.

-¿A dónde iremos, Dean?- preguntó curioso cuando tomaron el autobús.

-Este día nos dedicaremos a relajarnos y te llevaré a un lugar donde podremos hacerlo.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo verás.

Castiel estuvo expectante todo el viaje hasta que luego de media hora descendieron en una concurrida calle. El rubio tomó su mano y caminaron por la acera en dirección al este. Antes de doblar la esquina, el mayor se ganó tras él para cubrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Será sorpresa, no mires.

-Me voy a caer- dijo caminando.

-Yo no dejaré que eso, confía en mí.

Se sostuvo de los brazos del rubio y fue conducido con rumbo desconocido por unos breves segundos hasta que se detuvieron. Podía oír un montón de bullicio a su alrededor pero no era capaz de adivinar en qué lugar se encontraban.

-Ya llegamos, bonito, aquí vamos a pasar toda la tarde- le permitió mirar y el moreno alzó una ceja.

-¿El parque de diversiones?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Necesitas relajarte y este es un buen lugar para conseguirlo, hay juegos y comida.

-¿No crees que estamos grandecitos para venir aquí?

-A veces hablas como un anciano, Cas- lo molestó tomando su mano- Pero bueno, mi viejito lindo, vamos a divertirnos.

-Dean.

Se dejó de llevar por el entusiasmo que transmitía su pareja y entraron al parque de diversiones. El rubio lo paseó por todas las atracciones del parque e hicieron una pausa para comer algo antes de subir a los juegos que faltaban. Aunque le costara admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Pareces un niño, bonito- tomó una servilleta para limpiar el helado que escurría por sus labios, aunque él hubiera preferido hacerlo de otra manera pero había niños presentes.

-Esto está delicioso, Cas, luego probaremos los algodones de azúcar.

-Dios, eres peor que Gabe, no sé cómo no te empachas con tanto dulce.

-Eres un aburrido, Cas- le sacó la lengua infantilmente y terminó de comer- ¿Vamos a los siguientes juegos?

-Claro rubito- ambos se dirigían a la montaña rusa cuando su pareja se detuvo de improviso- ¿Dean?

-Mira, Cas- indicó una cabina fotográfica- Vamos a tomar algunas.

-Pero Dean, la resolución de esas cámaras es bastante mala, además las fotografías son pequeñas y- no terminó la oración cuando ya estaba siendo llevado hacia allá- Dean.

-Sonríe Cas- dijo el mayor colocando las monedas para las seis fotografías que tomaba de forma continua la máquina.

-Pero Dean.

-Sonríe amargadito.

El mesero le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró los seis disparos de la máquina. Castiel tomó las fotografías que salían por una obertura y se percató que en las últimas cuatro sonreía. Ya sabía que la calidad de esa cabina fotográfica no era buena pero debía aceptar que las fotos que consiguió de ella, eran realmente buenas. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron subiendo a los juegos y comiendo. Durante el viaje de regreso a casa en el autobús, afirmó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio mientras sostenía su mano.

-Gracias, Dean.

-Cas.

-Me divertí mucho hoy.

-Me alegra oírlo, bonito.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Le costaba creer que una simple visita al parque de diversiones, hubiera sido suficiente para cambiar su ánimo radicalmente y le ayudó a despejar su mente. El rubio tenía razón al decir que no podía forzar esa fotografía, de lo contrario, solo conseguiría un retroceso en su crecimiento artístico y no quería eso. Los dos subieron besándose por las escaleras pero se apartó bruscamente al ver a su padre de pie tocando el timbre. Rápidamente soltó la mano de su pareja y se acercó serio.

-Papá…

-Al fin llegas, pensé que me tendrías todo el día aquí afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprobar unos rumores con mis propios ojos y veo que son ciertos, ¿Qué haces con ese chico de nuevo? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que está viviendo contigo?

-Yo…

-No quiero ni pensar que lo que dijo Uriel en la ceremonia es cierto, y te has vuelto un maricón- el menor se mordió el labio inferior despacio.

-Se equivoca, señor- intervino Dean- Cas ya le dijo que solo somos amigos.

-¿Y entonces que haces en su departamento? No estoy pagando este lugar para avalar una forma de vida tan grotesca.

-Se equivoca señor, Cas fue muy amable para permitirme quedar un tiempo en el cuarto extra que tiene… tuve unos problemas con el amigo que compartía un departamento, así que Cas me ofreció quedarme aquí temporalmente, y no se preocupe, pago un alquiler y nos repartimos los gastos comunes.

-¿Trabajas? No me digas que también vendes fotografías a diarios de cuarta- el moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tengo un trabajo- respondió el rubio serio- En el café Heaven, soy mesero.

-¿Mesero?- soltó con burla- Esto es increíble, no solo estás viviendo con este hombre sin mi permiso, sino que también es mesero.

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Dean molesto.

-Realmente has bajado mucho de nivel en tus amistades, Castiel, es una vergüenza que tengas a este sujeto aquí, quiero que hoy mismo te largues- ordenó- Por si no lo sabes, yo pago este lugar y no te quiero aquí, ya tengo suficiente con esa tonta carrera que estudia Castiel, no voy a tolerar que ahora haga amistades con arribistas como tú, seguramente solo quieres dinero y por eso te acercaste a mi hijo pero yo no dejaré que eso pase, así que lárgate de aquí y regresa al callejón de donde saliste.

El moreno escuchaba sorprendido las palabras de su padre, jamás lo había visto tan molesto con alguien pero el objetivo de su rabia no era cualquier persona, era Dean, el mismo hombre que siempre lo apoyaba en todo, el mismo hombre que siempre anteponía las necesidades de los demás por sobre las suyas, el mismo hombre que siempre era muy comprensivo con él aún cuando resultara herido y por sobretodo, era el mismo hombre que lo amaba y se lo demostraba cada segundo del día.

-Cierra la boca, padre- dijo con firmeza, sorprendiendo a su progenitor- No voy a permitir que te refieras de esa forma a Dean.

-Bájame el tonito, Castiel.

-No, esto se acabó- siseó armándose de valor- He soportado muchas cosas, y he intentado hacer todo lo posible por no tener algún tipo de discusión contigo, has ofendidos a mis amigos, mi carrera y a mí pero eso se acabó, pagar mi carrera es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de toda la mierda que me tiras a diario y no me interesa tu opinión al respecto, mis amigos y Dean, han sido mi familia todo este tiempo, en donde tú solo te has dedicado a molestarme y desaprobar todo lo que hago, así que no te voy a permitir que hables mal de alguno de ellos.

-Castiel.

-Si a eso has venido, la conversación se terminó, acabo de tener un excelente día junto a Dean y no voy a dejar que lo arruines con tus venenosas palabras- tomó la mano de su pareja- Y para que sepas, Dean no tiene el dinero que tu posees a montones, ni los lujos o tu supuesta clase pero él vale mil veces como persona de lo que alguna vez podrías conseguir, adiós padre.

Abrió la puerta y jaló al rubio dentro para luego cerrar con fuerza. Jamás había alzado la voz a su progenitor pero ya no podía tolerar que siguiera tratando a su pareja de esa forma. Claramente Dean valía mucho más que ese hombre y no quería perderlo.

-Cas… ¿Estás bien?- el moreno se giró y comenzó a reírse- ¿Cas?

-Nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma a mi padre y ahora que lo hice, se sintió tan bien- dijo acercándose para tomar las manos del mayor- Siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Cas.

-Tú eres mucho más importante para mí que él, Dean, te amo y quiero protegerte, así como tú lo haces conmigo- sonrió- Vaya, realmente me siento muy bien.

-Gracias, Cas- lo abrazó feliz.

-No Dean, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, por todas las cosas que me has dado y todo lo que he aprendido contigo, me gusta la persona en que me estoy convirtiendo… y eso es gracias a ti.

-Cas…

El rubio lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo desnudaba con prisa. Ambos se fueron por el pequeño pasillo hasta el cuarto y el moreno empujó a su pareja a la cama cuando lo tuvo complemente desnudo. El rubio provocaba demasiadas cosas en él y disfrutaba su nuevo yo que comenzaba a emerger con cierta timidez pero cada día cobraba más fuerza. Subió a gatas sobre el mayor para besarlo antes de susurrar sobre sus labios.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Dean- el aludido sonrió.

-Hazlo, Cas.

Se apresuró en sacar el preservativo junto con el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón del velador. Luego de su primera vez con el rubio, habían tenido sexo varias veces pero nunca fue él el activo y se sentía algo nervioso pero a la vez excitado. Esparció el lubricante en sus dedos para preparar a su pareja con cuidado y repartió besitos por su torso hasta llegar a su hombría, la cual no dudó en tragar, deleitándose con los gemidos y jadeos que obtenía como respuesta.

-Cas… Aaaahhh… Mmm… Cas… Dios… tu boca es increíble… Cas…

Se tomó su tiempo para preparar con cuidado al mayor y se acomodó entre sus piernas con una sonrisa. Su pareja parecía a punto de correrse en cualquier momento y quería enloquecerlo de placer, tal como todas las veces que el rubio lo hizo con él. Se colocó el preservativo aplicando lubricante sobre él y comenzó a embestirlo despacio, esperando que se acostumbrara a la nueva intromisión y buscó aquel punto en su interior tan satisfactorio.

-Cas… Aaaahhh… Cas… Cas… ¡Aaaahhh!- el cuerpo entero del mesero vibró cuando consiguió su cometido y apretó las manos con las sabanas- ¡Oh Caaass! ¡Oh siiiiii! Aaaahhh… ¡Más Caassss! Se siente tan bien… Dios… Aaaahhh…

Esa voz enronquecida por la excitación y los estremeciendo de su cuerpo, eran el mejor afrodisiaco para el moreno, quien aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas sin dejar de gemir. Dean entrecerró los ojos, arqueó la espalda gimiendo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Caaaasss!- gritó llegando al orgasmo y el menor gruñó excitado cuando sintió como ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad, bastando solo un par de erráticas embestidas para correrse también.

-¡Deeeaaaannn!- el rubio volvió a estremecerse gimiendo y ambos permanecieron en silencio varios segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento de sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Dios… ese fue grandioso- dijo su pareja jadeando.

-Tienes razón, Dean, fue maravilloso- afirmó quitándose el condón para arrojarlo a la papelera antes de abrazar al mayor mimosamente- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, te amo mucho.

Compartieron un último beso para quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Castiel fue el primero en abrir los ojos adormilado, se incorporó a medio cuerpo y sonrió al ver que el rubio dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Ayer había sido un día perfecto, que terminó de la mejor manera posible. Se levantó con una sensación de bienestar recorriendo su cuerpo y tomó su cámara que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Tomó un par de fotografías del mayor dormido pero contuvo la respiración cuando éste abrió los ojos somnoliento, tenía el cabello alborotado y una cariñosa sonrisa adornó sus labios al observarlo.

-Cas- su cuerpo se movió casi por inercia y tomó tres fotografías más antes de dejar la cámara en su lugar e ir con el rubio.

-Eres realmente hermoso.

-Cas.

-Te amo mucho.

No permitió que su pareja respondiera y comenzó a devorarle los labios con lujuria, el desayuno y todo lo demás podía esperar.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 15**

Castiel esperaba que el profesor terminara de mirar sus fotografías mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Solo quedaban dos semanas y media antes de que debiera presentar su examen, es por eso que Lucifer había dejado esas dos clases para hacer asesorías a todos los alumnos. Si era honesto, aún no se encontraba seguro de que foto podría usar como presentación ya que ninguna lo convencía por completo pero no estaba muy ansioso, y en gran parte era gracias al apoyo del rubio.

-Vaya, me sorprendes gratamente, Cas- éste miró fijamente al profesor- De todos mis alumnos, definitivamente eres el que más ha crecido en cada uno de sus trabajos.

-Gracias.

-Por fin estas dándome al Cas que quería ver desde principios de curso- el mayor sonrió- Parece que las cosas van muy bien con tu musa inspiradora.

-¿Eh? Yo…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Jajajaja, ahora siento curiosidad por conocer a la persona que te ha cambiado de esta forma, debe ser alguien bastante especial.

-Lo es- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Estas fotografías son hermosas y me gustan bastante, Cas, si tuviera que calificarlas para algún trabajo, te daría la nota más alta- el moreno sonrió al escuchar ese gran halago por parte del profesor.

-Gracias profesor.

-Pero si tuviera que calificarlas para el examen final, reprobarías.

-No entiendo.

-¿Cuál es la consigna que les di?

-"Este soy yo", presentarnos a través de una fotografía.

-Correcto y estas fotografías solo me dicen dos cosas de ti, tienes pasión y disfrutas lo que haces ¿Eso es todo lo que eres, Cas?- el moreno negó algo decepcionado- Así es, tú eres mucho más que eso, Cas, quiero que tú, y todos tus compañeros se arriesguen en esto, no deben temer a mostrarse tal como son, no pretendo que lleguen con algo hermoso u ostentoso, solo quiero autenticidad, intimidad y a ustedes, en cada una de sus fotografías, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Cas?

-Es complicado.

-Lo es pero esto te ayudará bastante en el futuro y eso es lo que quiero, que sean siempre ustedes mismos y que nunca lo olviden, sabes que allá afuera hay un mundo completo y muchas veces será como una jungla pero mientras no olvides quien eres, vas a ser mucho más que uno del montón.

-Profesor…

-Si tienes problemas para saber quién eres, quizás debas cambiar la perspectiva.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? He hablado con mis amigos y también con Dean pero… es difícil… a veces dicen cosas que yo no veo o no entiendo.

-Bueno, entonces no sigas esperando que alguien te diga quién eres, quizás debas buscar que es "eso" que te ayuda a ser tú mismo, piensa, ¿En dónde o con quien puedo ser yo mismo?

-Lo haré, gracias profesor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tampoco te compliques mucho, esto debe ser algo espontaneo o de lo contrario será hermoso pero demasiado mecánico.

-Lo sé, Dean me dijo lo mismo- respondió sonriendo.

-Definitivamente siento curiosidad por conocer a ese chico, te ha cambiado mucho, Cas y parece que tú eres el único que no lo ha notado.

El moreno guardó las fotografías y se despidió de Lucifer para marcharse a tomar el autobús. Sus amigos habían tenido la asesoría por la mañana, así que quedaron de juntarse en el café Heaven para almorzar todos juntos. Esbozó una pequeña cuando entró al lugar y el rubio lo observó de inmediato desde el mostrador con una encantadora sonrisa. Fue hacia su pareja y esperó que se desocupara para luego darle un cariñoso beso.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Bien.

-¿A tu profesor le gustaron las fotografías?

-Sí, le gustaron bastante, dijo que si tuviera que evaluarlas para algún trabajo, me aprobaría con la nota máxima.

-Eso es genial, entonces ya tienes listo tu examen final.

-No- lo corrigió extrañamente sereno, ya que antes se hubiera deprimido bastante ante el rechazo de su trabajo- De hecho fue todo lo contrario, me reprobaría con cualquiera de ellas si las presento como mi examen.

-Oh… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo que encontrar algo mejor.

-Te ves bastante feliz, Cas.

-Sí, es que las cosas que me dijo Lucifer, realmente hay un gran cambio en mis fotografías y aún si no apruebo el examen, seguiría sintiéndome muy satisfecho con mi avance.

-Cas- el rubio sonrió besándolo de nuevo- Y yo seguiré estando muy orgulloso de mi fotógrafo favorito.

-Gracias Dean.

-¿Qué querrás para almorzar? A parte de a mí- el menor se rio.

-Tallarines- se inclinó un poco sobre el mostrador para susurrarle- A riesgo de que Hellen se enfade, pero tú comida es mucho más deliciosa.

-Si me sigues alabando te llevaré al cuarto de atrás y te haré de todo.

-Hey tortolitos, sepárense de una vez- Balthazar abrazó a su amigo por la cintura- Deja de coquetear, bonito, con Gabe queremos saber cómo te fue.

-Ya voy, Balthy, dame un momento.

-Estás volviendo a mi Cassie un pervertido- dijo el mayor en un puchero y regresó a la mesa.

-Ve con ellos, Cas, tienes que comer y yo trabajar- le dio un besito en la mejilla y susurró- En la noche serás todo mío.

-Te equivocas, tú serás todo mío.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de intimidad antes de que el moreno fuera a sentarse junto a sus amigos. A diferencia de él, a los dos les había ido mucho mejor con sus trabajos finales, aunque los tres acordaron que no se enseñarían las fotografías hasta el día de la presentación en el auditorio de la universidad.

-El que obtenga la calificación más baja, invitará a los otros unas cervezas, ¿Les parece?

-Estupendo, ve preparando tu billetera, Balthy- canturreó Gabriel- Tendrás que sumar un paquete de dulces para mí.

-El pequeñín sí que te tiene muy inspirado, Gabe, quizás que cositas pervertidas le haces por la noche.

-¿A quién se supone que le hace cositas pervertidas?- preguntó una voz seria.

-A Sammy, a mi Gabe le gusta correrle mano y…- Balthazar se giró hacia el mesero sonriendo nervioso- Rubito lindo… no te sentí llegar…

-Así que- dijo entregando uno a uno los platos- ¿A quién se supone que perviertes, Gabriel?- preguntó tomando uno de los cuchillos.

-Jajaja- el aludido se rio nervioso- No le hagas caso a este idiota, Dean, solo está bromeando.

-Eso espero- respondió con una amenazante sonrisa y repartió los cubiertos para luego entregarles los vasos junto a la bebida.

-Gracias bonito- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa- Y no te preocupes, Gabe no pondrá un dedo sobre Sam hasta que sea mayor de edad.

-Lo sé- respondió divertido y le sacó la lengua al mayor infantilmente- Era mi turno de molestarte, Gabe, tú siempre lo haces.

-Rubio idiota- bufó cruzándose de brazos mientras sus dos amigos se reían- Está te costará muy cara.

-Estamos a mano por el momento- el mesero se marchó a atender otras mesas.

-Jajajaja, debiste ver tu cara, Gabe, estabas a punto de mojar tus pantalones.

-Idiota, cállate o te voy a tirar la comida a la cara.

Castiel los miró a ambos riéndose y luego comenzó a almorzar. Antes se hubiera sentido deprimido porque su trabajo fue descartado de esa forma para presentarlo pero muy por el contrario, se sentía bastante conforme con todo lo que estaba consiguiendo y tenía la seguridad de que encontraría muy pronto la fotografía adecuada para el examen final.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel regresó al departamento al anochecer y escuchó esa atractiva voz proveniente de la cocina. Fue con sigilo, descubriendo a su pareja de espaldas mientras terminaba de hacer la cena. Se acercó procurando no hacer ruido y le susurró al oído.

-Hola Sammy- éste se sobresaltó antes de girarse asustado.

-Dios… no me asustes así, Gabe.

-No pude resistirme, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue en la asesoría?

-Bastante bien, Sammy, voy por muy buen camino.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Lucifer estaba muy complacido con mi trabajo, y eso en gran parte es gracias a ti.

-¿Yo? Pero tú te has esforzado en hacerlo, Gabe.

-Gracias a tu apoyo y por estar conmigo, cada día contigo es fantástico y eso se refleja en mis fotografías.

-Gabe.

-Quiero que vengas a la presentación del examen final, Lucifer dijo que no habría problemas con que asistieras.

-Pero…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Por favor, Sammy, quiero que estés ahí, conmigo- el menor lo abrazó.

-Entonces iré- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Buen chico- le dio un cariño beso- ¿Estudiaste para tus exámenes?

-Sí, la otra semana comienzan, mis clases terminan este viernes.

-Estoy seguro que saldrás excelente, eres mi pequeño y dulce nerd- el castaño se rio- Pero te daré un incentivo, por cada calificación perfecta que obtengas, te daré lo que tú quieras.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó entusiasta.

-Sí, ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Claro que sí- festejó divertido- Y prepárate para perder.

Ambos compartieron un último beso y el menor terminó de hacer la cena mientras Gabriel colocaba la mesa. Sabía muy bien que Sam obtendría las mejores notas en todas las materias pero la verdadera parte entretenida del asunto, sería escuchar que querría su pareja por cada una de ellas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel terminó su examen bastante antes de la hora indicada por el profesor, así que siguiendo sus planes de ese día, iba a comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado para preparar una romántica cena. Ese fin de semana había estado fuera del departamento trabajando en su examen, así que no pasó tanto tiempo junto al rubio como lo hubiera querido pero esa noche se lo compensaría. Comenzó a preparar la cena cuando el timbre sonó, aún era muy temprano para que fuera su pareja y estaba seguro que tampoco se trataba de sus amigos. Por unos instantes pensó que se podría tratar de Alister pero lo descartó de inmediato, ya que ese sujeto no sabía dónde vivía. Abrió la puerta curioso y rápidamente su ceño se frunció cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

-Padre- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar- exigió con seriedad.

-Estoy ocupado ahora y no me interesa discutir contigo.

-Esto es mucho más importante- siseó entrando sin ser invitado.

-Sé rápido, estoy ocupado ahora.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- el moreno arqueó la ceja- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas revolcándote con ese hombrecito? ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? Tú y ese supuesto amiguito poblacional con el que tanto disfrutas pasear, ¡Es tu maldita pareja!

-Padre…

-¡¿Desde cuando eres un maricón?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme descaradamente?!

-Yo…

-¡Responde! ¡¿Estas saliendo con ese hombre?!

-Sí…- respondió con temor.

-No puedo creerlo… primero la fotografía y ahora eres un maricón.

-Padre… yo… puedo explicártelo…

-¡¿Y qué me explicarás?! ¡¿Qué eres un jodido maricón y tienes a ese hombre aquí para complacerte?! ¡¿Eso me explicarás?!

-Te equivocas… Dean y yo nos amamos… por eso estamos juntos…

-¡No voy a aceptarlo!- gritó furioso- No voy a permitir que todos sepan que mi hijo es un maricón, ya me has decepcionado suficiente con esa cosa que llamas carrera.

-Papá…

-Se acabó, quiero que ese sujeto se largue ahora mismo de este departamento y no quiero que vuelvas a verlo.

-¿Qué…?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como si ya no fuera suficiente con el rechazo que manifestaba su padre debido a su opción sexual, ahora le exigía que dejara a la persona que amaba. Bajó la vista unos segundos pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de su madre y luego su discusión con Alister cuando fue al café. No podía volver atrás, no podía regresar a ser el mismo niño asustado y monótono del comienzo. Gracias a Dean se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida y después de todo lo que el rubio había hecho por él, era su turno de protegerlo como correspondía, tal como se enfrentó a su padre la última vez pero ahora sería completamente honesto, no tenía algo que ocultar.

-No lo haré.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el mayor enfadado.

-Dean se quedará conmigo, te guste o no es la persona que amo y con quien quiero estar por mucho tiempo- dijo con firmeza- Él me satisface en todos los sentidos y me ha dado mucho amor, cariño y cuidado de lo que tú lo has hecho en toda mi vida. No voy a perder al hombre que amo, solo porque te avergüences de mí, está vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Lo sabía, desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que ese sujeto traería problemas, ¡mira en lo que te ha convertido! Te estás volviendo un insolente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Dean me ha enseñado muchas cosas que tú no, él me ha enseñado a ser valiente y ya no voy a callarme y obedecer tus ordenes, ya no padre.

-Así que ese mesero de poca monta te ha puesto en mi contra, pues bien, no voy a permitir que me avergüences, ni mucho menos que ese salvaje arribista se empareje contigo por dinero, porque esa es la razón de que esté contigo.

-No, te equivocas, Dean me ama y me lo ha demostrado de muchas formas, no voy a dejarlo y si quieres desheredarme por eso y que me vaya del departamento… pues bien, así será.

-Así que estás dispuesto de todo por ese sujeto, ¿También estás dispuesto a dejar tu carrera? Porque soy yo quien la paga, por si lo has olvidado- el moreno frunció el ceño- ¿Ese hombre vale lo suficiente como para tirar la fotografía por la borda?- lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior- Bien, ya que estás jugando al chico valiente, entonces escoge, ¿Ese chico se marcha de aquí o dejo de pagar tus estudios y el departamento?- Castiel apretó los puños- Vamos, chico valiente, escoge.

-Yo…- lo miró fijamente- Amo a Dean… y no voy a dejarlo.

-Bien, es una pena, tu madre estará muy decepcionada contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Ella murió por esto, por ver que cumplieras tu sueño y ahora lo tiras por la borda.

-Mamá…

-¿Vas a decepcionarla a ella también, Castiel?- el moreno bajó la vista- Nos vemos, Castiel.

Su padre se marchó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el menor se llevó las manos al rostro mientras lloraba. A las nueve en punto llegó su pareja al departamento y fue directo a su lado para darle un beso luego de dejar una bolsa sobre la mesita de centro.

-Dean…

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

-Bien…

-Hellen me dio una rica tarta- se levantó sonriendo- Huele delicioso, ¿Preparaste la cena, bonito?

-Sí…

-Entonces yo serviré, vamos.

El rubio tomó la tarta y fue hasta la cocina. Castiel recordó la conversación con su padre hace una hora y fue hacia donde se encontraba su pareja para mirarlo fijamente.

-Creo que se te quemó un poco el pescado, Cas- dijo el mayor divertido- Pero está bien, seguro que sabe delicioso.

-Dean.

-¿Hiciste esta cena para mí?

-Dean- insistió serio y éste se volteó curioso- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ya no tienes hambre? Podemos comer la tarta.

-No… Dean.

-Dime.

-No puedes quedarte… te tienes que ir.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Christiell (Sí, Zacarías se está portando muy mal pero quizás las cosas cambien más adelante) y Green (Ahora todo depende de Cas y que sea capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, esperemos que entre en razón :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 16**

Gabriel estaba terminando de hacer la cena cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos su pareja entró a la cocina desanimado. Se aseguró de que la comida aún no estaba lista y abrazó al menor dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Hola cariño, ¿Por qué traes esa carita? ¿Pasó algo en tu examen de hoy?

-No… me fue bien…

-¿Entonces, Sammy?

-Es que me enteré de lo que pasó con Dean… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No entiendo de que hablas, cariño, ¿Qué le pasó al rubito?

-Oh… ¿No sabes lo que ocurrió entre Cas y él?

-No, no lo sé- respondió confundido- No he visto a Cas estos últimos tres días, nos envió un mensaje a Balthy y a mí para decirnos que estaría trabajando en su examen final y no quería distracciones, así que le dimos su espacio, la semana que viene tenemos que presentarlo.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? Me estás asustando.

-Dean se ha ausentado en el café.

-Con los exámenes, he estado estudiando con Balthy y no he ido, ¿Cuántos días lleva ausente?

-Los últimos tres… Jo y Hellen no sabían que le pasó, tampoco responde mis llamadas y mensajes pero cuando encontré a Benny ayer, me dijo que se estaba quedando en su casa y ahí me enteré que Cas le había dicho que se fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿No están viviendo juntos?

-No, no tengo idea de que pasó entre ellos y estoy muy preocupado… Quería hablar con Dean pero Benny dijo que esperara un poco… él no está bien…

-Sammy- el mayor lo abrazó- No tenía idea, cariño.

-¿Por qué crees que se hayan separado? Ellos se querían mucho…

-No lo sé, Sammy, esto es demasiado extraño, Cas está loquito de amor por el rubito y Dean lo ama también, no entiendo que pasó.

-Voy a hablar con Cas, algo muy grave tiene que estar pasando para le haya pedido que se fuera del departamento.

Esa misma noche, mientras su pareja resolvía unos ejercicios de matemática en la sala de estar, fue a su habitación para llamar a Balthazar y contarle lo ocurrido. Ya esperaba que se sorprendiera tanto como él con la noticia.

-¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo, Gabe?

-No lo sé, Balthy pero tenemos que hablar con Cas… tengo la impresión de que es algo serio.

-Mmm…

-Pensé que mañana podríamos ir a su departamento para averiguar qué pasa.

-Claro, nos juntamos allá a las nueve ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

Estuvo hablando un poco más con su amigo antes de cortar la llamada y se recostó sobre la cama suspirando. Estaba preocupado por el moreno, y tenía la sensación de que no estaba preparando su examen como les dijo, por eso no entendía por qué no confió en ellos para contarles de su ruptura con Dean. Sabía de primera mano lo mucho que ambos se querían y ya se imaginaban lo mal que estarían. Suspiró cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo y al cabo de unos segundos sintió un peso extra a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?- éste se giró quedando de lado y le dio un besito en la mejilla al menor.

-Te quiero mucho, Sammy.

-Yo también, Gabe- respondió acurrucándose contra su cuerpo y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Estaría muy triste si me dejaras.

-Eso no ocurrirá, te quiero mucho y tú a mí.

-¿Y si tenemos una pelea? ¿Me dejarás?

-Depende- dijo antes de sonreír- A menos que me des muchos besitos y me sigas queriendo.

-Sammy.

-Es probable que tengamos discusiones en el futuro, Gabe pero podemos resolverlas conversando- le dio un cariñoso beso al mayor- Y mientras nos amemos, podemos resolver cualquier dificultad que se nos presente.

-Sammy, eres adorable- abrazó a su joven pareja con una sonrisa- Jamás pensé que podría amar a una persona de esta manera.

-Gabe.

-Te amo, mi Sammy- le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de colocarse serio- Estoy preocupado por Cas- suspiró- Lo conozco desde el instituto y esta es la primera vez que realmente se ha interesado en alguien de manera romántica… Dean le ha enseñado todo un mundo nuevo y ha cambiado bastante… por eso no comprendo por qué le pidió que se fuera.

-Gabe.

-Balthy y yo estábamos muy feliz de que Cas estuviera con alguien que lo amara de esa forma. Dean lo apoyo en todo, incluso se quedó callado cuando el padre de Cas lo ofendió en la ceremonia.

-No sabía eso…

-El rubito no es de los que se callan lo que piensan- el menor asintió- Pero lo hizo por cuidar a Cas y no ocasionarle problemas… y Cas, fue capaz de enfrentar a su padre para proteger a Dean, jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Gabe.

-Por eso no entiendo que está ocurriendo y me preocupa que Cas este tomando decisiones equivocadas… quiero ver a mi amigo feliz… es como mi hermanito menor y quiero lo mejor para él- el menor acarició su mejilla con suavidad- Mañana iré a verlo a su departamento… espero que no sea algo grave.

-Yo también, Gabe…estoy preocupado por mi hermano, han pasado tantas cosas, y debió soportar tanto por mí… me alegré mucho al saber que estaba saliendo con Cas, ambos se quieren mucho.

-Sí, y los hubieras visto al comienzo, Cas no le quitaba la mirada de encima- el castaño se rio.

-Y a mi hermano le gustaba mucho, ¿Crees que las cosas se arreglen?

-No lo sé, Sammy pero con Balthy haremos todo lo posible para que así sea.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos y luego se acostaron.

Por la mañana siguiente se reunió con Balthazar afuera del departamento del moreno y tocaron el timbre varias veces hasta que escucharon un ruido del otro lado antes de que les abrieran la puerta.

-Hola Cassie, desayuno a domicilio- dijo enseñando la bolsa que trajera.

-Chicos…

-Que carita tienes- habló Gabriel entrando seguido de su amigo- ¿Has dormido algo, Cas?

-Me quedé trabajando hasta tarde- respondió bajito- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Estoy ocupado, chicos… les pedí que no—

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó el mayor serio- ¿Por qué no nos contaste que sacaste al rubito de aquí?

-Mmm…

-¿Por qué lo echaste?- interrogó Gabriel mirándolo fijamente- Dinos que está ocurriendo, Cas.

-Nada…

-Se lo preguntaríamos a Dean pero él se ha ausentado del trabajo los últimos tres días- agregó Balthazar- Si de algo te interesa, está quedándose con Benny- el moreno se mordió el labio inferior.

-Somos tus amigos, Cas, eres como nuestro hermanito menor y por eso queremos saber que está sucediendo.

-¿No confías en nosotros, Cassie?

-Claro que sí…

-Entonces dinos lo que pasa- pidió Gabriel- Queremos ayudarte.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no esperaba que sus amigos llegaran al departamento por la mañana, ni muchos que se enteraran de lo ocurrido entre su pareja y él. Se sintió mal al escuchar que el rubio se ausentó tres días en el trabajo y estaba en casa de Benny. Ante las insistencias del parcito, no tuvo más opción que contarles sobre la visita de su padre y la amenaza que le hizo.

-Ya me imaginaba que sería algo así- soltó Balthazar molesto- Ese hombre no se cansará de joderte la vida y me enoja aún más que seas tan ingenuo como para caer en sus idioteces.

-Tiene razón… mamá deseaba esto para mí… no puedo decepcionarla.

-Pero Cassie.

-Ustedes saben muy bien que yo no tengo los medios para costear la universidad y perderé este último semestre si mi padre cancela el cheque de este mes… me da lo mismo el departamento pero mis estudios es lo más importante que tengo… luché mucho por conseguir esto y ustedes lo saben… mi madre deseaba esto para mí y no lo perderé…

-Y lo más sencillo para ti es deshacerte de Dean- dijo Gabriel serio y aplaudió- Bravo, Cas, felicitaciones.

-No fue fácil para mí… no es fácil- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Mentiroso, tomaste la opción más sencilla que podías- lo corrigió Gabriel indicándolo con el dedo- Como Dean no servía para tus propósitos, simplemente lo echaste a la calle, sabiendo perfectamente su situación, ¿Para qué le permitiste vivir aquí si luego lo echarás?

-Eso no es cierto, Gabriel, no seas injusto conmigo, tampoco es fácil para mí y—

-Bua bua, pobrecito bebé- se mofó serio- ¿Cuándo planeas madurar, Castiel? Todo esto está siendo muy sencillo para ti, así como lo ha sido desde que tu madre murió.

-Gabe basta- pidió Balthazar afligido.

-¡Es la verdad! Ambos lo sabemos muy bien y Cas es suficientemente grandecito como para aceptar un par de verdades. Desde que Rachel murió, ha sido muy fácil para ti culpar de todo a tu padre o excusarte de una manera patética.

-Cállate- ordenó el moreno furioso.

-Tu padre te trata como la mierda pero te da lo mismo, porque lo más fácil para ti es quedarte callado mientras te excusas con que lo soportas para estudiar.

-Cállate, Gabriel- insistió apretando los puños.

-Y hora echaste a Dean porque era lo más fácil para ti, preferiste evitar una discusión y luchar por lo que querías, para tomar el camino fácil, excusándote con que no tenías otra opción o usando a tu madre.

-¡Cállate!- el menor le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y Gabriel limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano.

-Tu vida ha sido demasiado fácil, Castiel, nunca has tomado una decisión por ti mismo, siempre optas por el camino fácil, ¿Crees que esto es lo que quería tu madre? Estás muy equivocado, sé perfectamente que lo que ella desearía es que siguieras tus sueños, que persiguieras lo que deseas, no que optaras por la decisión más fácil y siguieras sometido ante la vida que te impone tu padre, porque acéptalo Castiel, te guste o no, sigue siendo tu padre quien toma las decisiones, no tú.

Su amigo lo observó molesto antes de marcharse del departamento dando un portazo. Balthazar se acercó a él para darle un fuerte abrazo y luego acariciar su cabello.

-Gabe tiene razón en lo que dijo, Cassie, ya es hora de que tú tomes el control de tu vida y no sigas dependiendo de lo que quiere tu padre. Cualquier madre solo desea que su hijo sea feliz, ella jamás querría que fueras triste, ni que tomaras una decisión equivocada y perdieras lo que más ama en tu vida.

-Balthy.

-Nosotros te queremos mucho, Cassie, y solo queremos que seas muy feliz- le dio un besito en la frente- La decisión que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos, Cassie, sé qué harás lo correcto.

El mayor le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente para luego marcharse. Castiel fue a la cocina a tomar una cerveza pensativo. Comprendía las palabras de sus amigos pero era difícil hacer caso omiso a los dichos de su padre y por nada del mundo, quería decepcionar a su madre. Fue hasta el cuarto que usaba como estudio y observó todas las fotografías que tenía del rubio.

-Dean…

Unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos pero antes de comenzar a llorar, dio un saltito cuando su teléfono sonó. Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de responder.

-Diga.

-Hola Cas, ¿Estás ocupado?

-Enías, no, ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó curioso de recibir una llamada del abogado de la familia.

-Quería saber si fuera posible que nos reuniéramos mañana.

-Mmm… tengo un examen en temprano pero podría ser por la tarde, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi padre te dijo algo?

-No, claro que no, es algo mucho más personal, ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en el café Heaven?

-No- se apresuró en responder- Mmm… Mejor en la cafetería Marple, tengo que hacer un trabajo después y estaré por ahí, ¿A las cuatro te parece bien?

-Ok, entonces nos vemos Cas.

-Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada curioso y continuó mirando las fotografías, ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Por la mañana siguiente, luego de realizar su examen fue a dar vueltas por ahí para intentar tomar alguna fotografía que pudiera cumplir sus expectativas para el examen del lunes que venía. Recibió un mensaje para almorzar de Balthazar pero declinó la invitación, ya que aún debía pensar algunas cosas y a pesar de que habían peleado, Gabriel tenía razón en sus palabras. A la hora acordada se reunió con el abogado y pidió un café.

-¿Cómo has estado, Cas? ¿Cómo va la universidad?

-Muy bien, ya solo me queda el examen del próximo lunes y término este año.

-Me alegra oír eso, Cas.

-¿Por qué me has citado aquí? Siento ser tan directo pero estoy curioso por tu llamada de ayer, si no es por algún relacionado con mi padre…

-No, Zacarías no tiene idea que estoy hablando contigo ahora.

-¿Entonces?

-Verás Cas, hay un par de cosas que no sabes y debo contarte, tu madre así lo quiso.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando entraste al instituto, tu madre me pidió que abriera una cuenta en el banco a tu nombre.

-¿Qué? Ella no me lo dijo.

-Era un regalo- aclaró serio- Ella sabía muy bien que tu sueño era estudiar fotografía, y por eso quería que lo hicieras aún si no contabas con el apoyo de Zacarías. Ya sabes que antes de que tú nacieras, tu madre fue una modelo bastante popular en la ciudad- el menor asintió- Ella iba guardando ese dinero en una cuenta que tu padre desconocía, y ese dinero que guardó todo este tiempo, lo transfirió a una cuenta a tu nombre.

-Mamá…

-Ella quería que tuvieras ese dinero en caso de que lo necesitaras pero al morir, ese dinero tendría que haber pasado a tu padre, ya que no dejó algo por escrito y ellos estaban casado en asociación conyugal- hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero yo no lo hice porque sabía muy bien cuáles eran los deseos de tu madre y por eso comencé a legalizar todo el asunto para que pudieras acceder a ese dinero, eso es lo que madre deseaba pero después estaba el problema de que aún eras menor de edad, así que decidí esperar un poco. Por un momento creí que no tendría todos los documentos listos cuando entrarás a la universidad pero Zacarías pagó el año y eso me di tiempo de terminar los tramites- sacó varios papeles de su maletín- Necesito que firmes estos papeles para hacer efectiva la cuenta y podrás tener acceso a ese dinero- revisó los papeles asombrado.

-Es mucho dinero.

-Ella quería que lo tuvieras, Cas.

-Mamá…-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-También dejó esto para ti. Le entregó una carta- Me la entregó el mismo día en que me pidió hacer la transferencia.

-Gracias Enías.

-Tu madre quería que cumplieras tus sueños, Cas pero por sobre todo, que fueras feliz.

-Enías.

-Bien, yo cumplí con su deseo- dijo terminando su café- Supongo que tienes bastante que pensar ahora.

-Gracias por esto.

-De nada- se levantó dejando el dinero de los café sobre la mesa- Por cierto, quizás no debería decirte esto pero hace unas semanas estuve hablando con tu padre y dijo un par de cosas que me dejaron pensando.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Sobre ti- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- No es lo que piensas, Cas, las cosas que me dijo, me dieron a entender que está orgulloso de ti.

-Eso no es cierto, él detesta lo que hago y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Así es pero fue diferente, yo creo que realmente está orgulloso de ti pero no sabe cómo decírtelo, él se sintió decepcionado cuando supo que no te harías cargo de la empresa, ese lugar significa mucho para él.

-Lo sé…

-Además es muy terco y orgulloso, no admitirá que estaba equivocado, yo creo, que sí tuviera la oportunidad de apreciar tu trabajo, se daría cuenta de lo realmente bueno que eres en esto y no seguiría hablándote de esa forma.

-Enías.

-Esa es mi opinión personal- dijo con una sonrisa- Ya me voy, tengo trabajo que terminar, nos vemos Cas, te avisaré cuando todos los tramites estén listos.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

Observó al abogado que se marchaba y luego bajó la vista a la carta de su madre. No tenía idea de que ella hubiera abierto esa cuenta a su nombre, ni mucho menos que lo hubiera hecho para que pudiera seguir sus sueños, independiente de lo que pensara su padre. Apretó la carta contra su pecho y se levantó para dirigirse a casa, necesitaba saber el contenido de ese sobre y tomar una decisión respecto a lo que haría.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green (Ya veremos que pasará pero el rubito lo sigue queriendo, es demasiado comprensivo pero Cas no se perdonará fácilmente por tratarlo de esa forma :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 17**

Zacarías estaba revisando unos documentos cuando su vista se fue hacia la fotografía que adornaba una esquina de su escritorio. En ella salían las dos personas más importantes de su vida, su esposa y su hijo. Jamás iba a decirlo pero se sintió muy decepcionado cuando Castiel no siguió sus pasos en la compañía, por preferir estudiar fotografía, lo cual le parecía una carrera bastante inferior para lo que podía conseguir su hijo. Y para empeorar las cosas, se enteró que al menor le iban los hombres y llevó a su pareja a vivir al departamento. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado y humillado, fue por eso que decidió arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, y amenazó al menor con quitarle su apoyo económico si no sacaba a ese hombre del departamento. El ruido del teléfono lo hizo reaccionar y respondió presionando el altavoz.

-Señor Novak- dijo su secretaria- Hay un joven aquí que quiere verlo, no tiene cita pero dice que es urgente.

-¿Quién es?

-Dean Winchester, dice que es amigo de su hijo- entrecerró los ojos molesto.

-Dile que pasa.

-Sí señor.

Le parecía una verdadera impertinencia por parte de ese sujeto venir hasta su oficina. No le interesaba conocerlo, ni mucho menos le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y el rubio entró serio al lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin molestarse en indicarle que se sentara, ya que lo había hecho solo.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No veo de qué, fui bastante claro contigo y no me agradas.

-Lo sé pero no se trata de mí, es sobre Cas.

-¿Qué pasó con él ahora? ¿Te mandó a ti para decirme que se aman tanto que no te dejará?

-No, por si no lo sabe… no estamos viviendo juntos- el mayor arqueó una ceja- Me dijo que me fuera del departamento.

-Oh, por fin está haciendo las cosas bien, me alegra bastante oírlo- dijo con satisfacción- ¿Y a que has venido entonces? ¿A suplicarme que te deje estar con él?

-Claro que no- respondió serio- Si Cas tomó la decisión de sacarme de su vida, yo la aceptaré.

-¿Entonces a que has venido, Winchester?

-Sé que no es mi problema, ni tengo derecho a meterme pero aún cuando no estamos juntos, quiero que sea feliz y aunque Cas no lo diga, sé que le duele que su propio padre lo trate de esa forma y desprecie lo que hace.

-¿A eso has venido? Mi hijo sabe perfectamente que tendrá mi apoyo pero no para eso, no voy a avalar que arruine su futuro.

-Eso no es cierto, Cas está haciendo lo que realmente ama- replicó el rubio serio- ¿Acaso no quiere ver a su hijo feliz? ¿No quiere que cumpla lo que desea hacer?

-Pero no de este modo, va a arruinar su vida, y en el mejor de los casos, terminará trabajando para algún diario de cuarta.

-¿Alguna vez ha visto las fotografías de su hijo?- el mayor no respondió- Yo sí, y son realmente maravillosas, Cas tiene mucho potencial e incluso los profesores se lo dicen seguido.

-¿Y qué? No podrá vivir de eso.

-No se trata del dinero- lo contradijo molesto- Se trata de que Cas ama la fotografía y por eso quiere dedicarse a ella, porque le gusta- buscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y dejó cinco fotos sobre el escritorio- Esto es solo una pequeña parte del maravilloso trabajo que realiza Cas con su cámara, mírelas por favor- Zacarías lo hizo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- ¿No cree que son geniales?

-No va a vivir de esto.

-No lo entiendo, señor, tiene un hijo fantástico, muy talentoso y que llegará muy lejos en lo que hace porque ama la fotografía, cualquier padre quisiera tener un hijo así… para Cas hubiera sido sencillo aceptar trabajar aquí pero el optó por algo que está consiguiendo a base de esfuerzo y dedicación, ¿Acaso no se siente orgulloso de él?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mi hijo terminó contigo, así que no tienes que venir a montar un numerito de la pareja preocupada conmigo.

-No lo estoy haciendo- dijo levantándose- Yo realmente amo a Cas, y aún cuando ya no estamos juntos, yo quiero lo mejor para él y sé que estaría muy feliz si su padre estuviera orgulloso de lo que hace.

-Lárgate de aquí- pidió molesto.

-Por favor, al menos piénselo- suspiró- El lunes tienen su examen final, en donde presentaran una fotografía que los represente… esto es importante para Cas… y sé que estaría muy feliz si usted asistiera a verlo.

-Ya le dejé muy claro que no me interesa nada relacionado con su carrera.

-La consigna del examen es "Este soy yo"- continuó ignorando sus palabras- Por favor Zacarías, deja a un lado este enfado absurdo por su carrera, si no lo quieres hacer por Cas entonces hazlo por Rachel- miró fijamente al rubio- Esto es lo que ella quería para su hijo… por favor, no la decepcione.

-¡Lárgate de aquí o llamaré a seguridad!

-La presentación es a las diez en el auditorio…

El menor le dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse de su despacho. Zacarías mantenía el ceño fruncido pero su expresión se suavizó cuando vio las fotografías que seguían sobre su escritorio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se reunió con sus amigos en el café Heaven el sábado por la tarde. Después de hablar con Enías ayer y leer la breve carta que le dejó su madre, comprendió el grave error que estaba cometiendo pero ya no podía repararlo, al menos no todos.

-Cassie- Balthazar lo saludó con entusiasmo, muy por el contrario de Gabriel, que se sentó serio.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Cas?

-Lo siento- sus amigos lo miraron fijamente- Perdónenme por la forma en que los traté… y por cómo me he comportado estos últimos días.

-¿Por qué éste repentino cambio?- preguntó Gabriel curioso.

-Me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y tienes razón, en todo lo que me dijiste, era yo quien no quería ver la verdad… Siempre opté por lo más cómodo para mí… aquello en que no debiera esforzarme… preferí culpar a mi padre por todo… pero yo soy quien tiene la culpa… me dejé manipular y terminé perdiendo mucho más de lo que he conseguido…

-Dinos que ocurrió, Cassie, tengo la impresión que estás omitiendo algo.

-Ayer me junté con Enías… mi madre dejó una cuenta para mí… ella quería que continuara con mis sueños aún si no contaba con el apoyo de mi padre…y también dejó una carta… y cuando la leí…- bajó la vista con tristeza- Me di cuenta que todo este tiempo… he estado haciendo que se coloque triste… la usé como excusa para apartar a la única persona que he amado y mi madre… ella solo deseaba que yo fuera feliz… y sin importar la forma en que lo consiguiera, ella estaría muy orgullosa de mí… y se alegría si al final del día… me iba a la cama con una sonrisa…- Gabriel se levantó para ir a su lado a abrazarlo- Lo siento mucho, chicos… lo último que quiero es perderlos a ustedes.

-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo su amigo manteniéndolo abrazado- Estas discusiones son buenas, Cas, a veces, cuando nos comportamos como idiotas, es bueno que nuestros amigos nos ayuden a retomar el camino, y sin importar las veces que discutamos, o nos enfademos, vamos a seguir contando el uno con el otro.

-Así es- dijo Balthazar tomando sus manos con cariño- Somos familia, Cassie y eso no va cambiar por muchos, muchos años, hasta que seamos viejitos y a Gabe se le caigan todos los dientes por tantos dulces.

-No me molestes, idiota, o te mataré antes de que llegues a la vejez- el moreno se rio.

-Gracias chicos.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Cassie?

-Voy a hablar con mi padre y le diré que ya no aceptaré su dinero, trabajaré durante las vacaciones para costearme un lugar donde vivir.

-Y por mientras puedes quedarte conmigo- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Haremos pijamadas por las noches, y nos burlaremos de Gabe.

-Oye, sigo aquí, idiota.

-Gracias Balthy.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites- afirmó Gabriel acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores.

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó el mayor serio- ¿Vas a regresar con él?

-No… no creo que eso ocurra… Dean fue demasiado comprensivo conmigo… me apoyó en todo y siempre estuvo a mi lado… pero yo… no hice más que lastimarlo… me sorprendería mucho si tan solo volviera a hablarme…- bajó la vista.

-Cassie…

-Es mejor así, él tiene que estar con alguien que lo ame y sepa cuidarlo… yo no lo hice…

-Pero aún lo amas- afirmó Gabriel.

-Eso no importa… por una vez debo anteponer sus necesidades a las mías… y Dean estará mejor sin mí… ya no quiero hablar del tema- pidió.

Los tres comenzaron a hablar respecto al último examen que les tocaría mañana en el auditorio. Castiel aún no tenía claro que fotografía usaría pero tomaría esa decisión por la noche. El ruido de la puerta de entrada lo hizo voltear, y su mirada se encontró brevemente con la de Dean, antes de que el mayor fuera a la puerta tras el mostrador.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos, Cassie? Podemos ir a mi departamento y pedir una pizza.

-No… está bien, Balthy, gracias.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el mostrador cuando el rubio salió con su uniforme de trabajo e intercambió un par de palabras con Benny, quien lucía preocupado. En cuanto vio que el mesero se acercaba a ellos, se regañó mentalmente por no aceptar la proposición de su amigo y marcharse de ahí. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño a Dean y aún era muy pronto para estar frente a frente.

-Hola chicos- saludó su ex pareja con su sonrisa habitual- ¿Pedirán lo mismo de siempre?

-Hola rubito- saludó Gabriel- Que bueno verte por aquí, me tenías preocupado.

-Ah sí… Benny me dijo que hablaste con él… gracias por tu preocupación pero ya estoy bien, solo fue un resfriado, nada serio- el moreno mantuvo la vista en la mesa.

-Te extrañé por aquí, bonito- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Aquí entre nos, eres el mesero más lindo del lugar pero no se lo digas a los demás o estarán celositos- el rubio se rio un poco.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Balthy… Hola Cas…

-Hola…- respondió bajito y sin mirarlo.

-Mmm, vamos a pedir lo de siempre, bonito- habló el mayor.

-A mí nada… yo me voy- dijo el moreno levantándose- Tengo que preparar el examen de mañana, nos vemos chicos.

-Pero Cassie…

Se apresuró en marcharse sin mirar al rubio. No podía estar cerca de él después de la forma tan ruda en que lo había echado de su casa, dando por terminada su relación sin siquiera darle una razón. El resto de la tarde, lo pasó encerrado en su estudio mientras revisaba las fotografías para escoger cual usaría mañana. Recordó las conversaciones que tuvo con el profesor y el cambio de perspectiva que le había sugerido. Fue todo eso lo que lo llevó a tomar una decisión sobre que fotografía sería la que expondría en su examen y quedó bastante satisfecho con su decisión.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel observó cómo su amigo se marchaba a toda prisa de la tienda y luego intercambió una mirada con Balthazar, llegando a la conclusión que ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Así que cuando Dean regresó con sus pasteles, lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Gabe?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Estoy trabajando…

-Solo serán unos minutos, Benny y Jo se hacen cargo de las mesas que faltan- agregó Balthazar- Por favor, bonito, solo unos minutos.

-Está bien… pero que sea rápido…

-¿Aún amas a Cas?- preguntó Gabriel directamente- Escucha, no voy a excusar a mi amigo por lo que pasó, en lo personal creo que fue un idiota por tratarte así.

-Cas no es idiota- lo defendió el mesero.

-¿Entonces aún no lo amas?- insistió Balthazar- Nuestro Cassie te ama, y se comportó así por culpa de su padre, él lo obligó a decidir entre su carrera o tú, además lo presionó con el tema de su madre.

-Esa no es excusa- dijo Gabriel- Lo que si es cierto, es que Cas cometió un error del cual está muy arrepentido, y te ama mucho.

-Chicos…

-Por favor, sé que es demasiado pero dale otra oportunidad- continuó- Cas de verdad te ama, y a pesar del error que cometió, no ha dejado de hacerlo.

-No te obligaremos a que lo perdones pero, ve mañana a la presentación del examen- pidió Balthazar- Nosotros no sabemos que fotografía presentará Cas pero sea cual sea, en gran parte será gracias a ti… y significaría mucho para Cas que estuvieras ahí, gracias a ti ha cambiado y mejorado mucho… por favor, Dean… ve a apoyarlo… sé que es mucho pedir pero… Cassie querría que fueras…

-Yo…

-No tienes que responder- dijo Gabriel serio- Pero al menos piénsalo, por favor…

El rubio se levantó triste y fue hacia el mostrador para continuar trabajando. Gabriel intercambió una larga mirada con su amigo, quizás no habían logrado su cometido pero al menos lo intentaron.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando sintió unos golpes a la puerta y luego entró su pareja con una sonrisa. De inmediato le prestó toda su atención al menor y éste fue hacia él para sentarse en sus piernas.

-Hola Lucy- le dio un cariñoso beso que correspondió.

-Y esa carita tan contenta, ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, hoy es el último día en que tendremos que mantener en secreto nuestra relación.

-Mmm, ¿Tanta confianza tienes para tu examen final?

-Por supuesto, aprobaré con la mejor nota.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo, cariño.

-Sé que lo conseguiré, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

-Te escucho.

-Si apruebo el examen con la calificación más alta, puedo pedir lo que yo quiera, y si pierdo, tú podrás pedir lo que quieras.

-Hecho, y no seré benevolente contigo, Balthy.

-No lo esperaba de otra forma, Lucy- el menor le dio un apasionado beso- Para la suerte.

-Arriba, pervertido, ya casi es hora de comenzar el examen.

-Sí...- dijo suspirando.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, es que me preocupa, Cassie… ha estado deprimido desde que terminó con el rubito.

-¿Eh?

-Por culpa del grandísimo idiota que tiene como padre, dejó a la única persona que ha amado- gruñó- Me dan ganas de golpear a ese sujeto.

-Dudo que ese hombre lo haya obligado a algo.

-Pero.

-Cas tomó la decisión, no puedes culpar a otra persona.

-¿De qué parte estás, Lucy?

-Cuando madures lo entenderás, ahora ve al auditorio.

-Sí- suspiró y le dio un besito rápido antes de sonreír- Pronto voy a tener mi premio.

Lucifer se rio y se levantó tomando su bolso para luego ir a pedir la llave del auditorio. Todos sus alumnos estaban esperando en la entrada, así que abrió la puerta para que tomaran sus lugares.

-Bien chicos, vayan preparándose, irán pasando por orden de lista, sobre la mesa está el data que usarán para proyectar su fotografía. Comenzaremos en cinco minutos.

Observó a su pareja que tomaba asiento junto a Gabriel y Castiel en la segunda fila. Aprovechó los minutos previos a comenzar para ir por un café. Uno a uno pasaron adelante sus alumnos para proyectar la fotografía que escogieron y luego explicar porque era la que mejor los representaba. Cuando iba en la mitad, esperó que terminara la pelirroja y subió al pequeño escenario encendiendo las luces.

-Bien, chicos, vamos a hacer un pequeño receso de diez minutos, aprovechen de estirar un poco las piernas y luego terminaremos con los que faltan exponer- hizo una pequeña pausa- Hasta el momento, sus presentaciones han sido muy buenas, felicidades chicos, me están sorprendiendo gratamente.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando los jóvenes festejaron por su aprobación. Uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta que quedó solo en el auditorio. Fue a sentarse a la mesa donde estaba el proyector y comenzó a revisar las pruebas que había aplicado junto a Miguel a los chicos del seminario, ellos también estaban mostrando una notoria mejoría en cuanto a conocimientos teóricos sobre el tema.

-Mmm, que bien, parece que hoy no reprobaré a alguien.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el profesor de la clase?- alzó la vista hacia el hombre, a quien no reconoció como uno de sus alumnos o colegas.

-Así es, Soy Lucifer Pellegrini, ¿Y usted es?

-Zacarías Novak.

-¿Novak? ¿Es el padre de Castiel?

-Así es, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, los chicos están en un recreo de diez minutos, tenemos tiempo.

-Pero aquí no, en privado.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano al mayor para que lo siguiera. Tenía una vaga idea sobre que hablarían pero no entendía que hacía ahí, después de lo que dijo Balthazar sobre él, era la última persona que esperaba ver ahí. Le indicó que tomara asiento antes de hacer él.

-Bien señor Novak, ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quiere hablarme?

-Es sobre mi hijo.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho? ¿Es cierto que es tan bueno en esto?

-Supongo que por "esto" se refiere a la fotografía.

-¿A qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Veo que su opinión no es muy buena- el mayor se cruzó de brazos- Si me pregunta si su hijo es bueno con la cámara, la respuesta es no- el hombre lo miró fijamente- Es mucho más que eso, Castiel tiene un gran potencial en esta profesión y en mi opinión personal, es uno de los mejores estudiante que he tenido.

-Exagera.

-Claro que no, ¿Ha visto el trabajo de su hijo?- el hombre asintió- ¿Y qué le pareció?

-No está mal…

-¿Solo eso? Desconozco sus motivos para no apreciar el talento que tiene su hijo pero usted quería mi opinión y yo se la daré. Nunca me he equivocado con mi intuición, y ahora que Castiel descubrió su pasión por esto, va a llegar muy lejos- afirmó- Él tiene el potencial para convertirse en el mejor fotógrafo de la ciudad y eso será solo el comienzo, su talento lo llevará muy lejos, aunque claro, sería más sencillo si contara con el apoyo de usted. Yo lo entiendo, mi padre tampoco estaba de acuerdo cuando escogí esta profesión, me dijo que sería una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y que terminaría trabajando en una hamburguesería o algo por el estilo. A diferencia de Castiel, yo lo mandé a la mierda, me fui de la casa y jamás lo he vuelto a ver- miró fijamente al mayor- Todos estos años, no me ha interesado volver a verlo, ni tener contacto con él, ni a él tampoco ¿Usted quiere lo mismo con su hijo? ¿Quiere perderlo simplemente porque no está de acuerdo con su elección profesional? Disculpe que se lo diga, señor Novak, pero me parece algo muy idiota de su parte- el mayor frunció el ceño- Mi padre jamás se interesó por lo que yo hacía pero si usted está aquí, es porque si le interesa, al menos un poquito.

-Mmm…

-Usted si quiere a su hijo, no lo pierda simplemente porque no le gusta lo que hace. Castiel es muy bueno en esto y lo será aún más si cuenta con su apoyo- vio la duda reflejada en el mayor- Zacarías, si aún quieres arreglar las cosas con tu hijo, este es el mejor momento.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decidir ahora, ven, mira el trabajo de Castiel y luego toma una decisión, es lo mínimo que se merece tu hijo.

Por unos segundos pensó que el hombre se negaría pero terminó asintiendo despacio y Lucifer lo llevó de regreso al auditorio, la mayoría de sus alumnos deberían estar dentro pero entonces se percató que un chico de cabello rubio se asomaba de vez en cuando por la puerta con cierto nerviosismo.

-Hola jovencito- lo saludó con cierta diversión cuando el menor dio un saltito por el susto- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Tú- dijo Zacarías serio- ¿Qué haces aquí, Winchester?

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy Dean- se presentó el rubio- Yo… Balthy y Gabe me dijeron que…- comenzó a liarse con sus palabras y el profesor sonrió con maldad.

-Oh, tú debes ser la musa inspiradora de Castiel, ¿Verdad?- el menor se sonrojó- Entren, estamos por comenzar, y es el turno de Castiel para exponer.

-Yo… no creo...

-Que no les dé vergüenza, es una exposición abierta, incluso Gabe invitó a un jovencito para que viniera.

-Sammy- susurró.

-Oh, ¿Es pariente tuyo, Dean?

-Mi hermano menor…

-Jajajaja, definitivamente tienes entrar, vamos, pasen.

No esperó que ninguno lo siguiera y fue hasta el pequeño escenario para observar a sus alumnos, asegurarse que estuvieran todos.

-Bien chicos, vamos a terminar con los que quedan, el siguiente en presentar su examen es Castiel, adelante, el escenario es todo tuyo.

El profesor disimuló una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando antes de apagar la luz, vio a la parejita dispareja que se ubicaba en los últimos asientos junto a la puerta. Había sido un poco tedioso inventar toda esa historia del padre ausente que lo odiaba pero fue por una buena causa, y seguro que cuando se lo dijera a Balthazar, podría ganar una interesante recompensa.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927 (Yo prefiero top!Cas pero en el fic hay de los dos :) Christiell (No lo aceptará tan sencillo pero ahora veremos si cambia de opinión respecto a su hijo :) y Green. Queda el último capítulo y se acaba el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 18**

Castiel se sintió un poco nervioso cuando fue hasta la computadora para proyectar la fotografía que escogió. Al final no había tomado tanto tiempo para que se decidiera por una y sabía que esa era la indicada. Dirigió su vista hacia sus amigos, y Balthazar le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que lo estaban apoyando. Respiró profundo contando mentalmente hasta diez y proyectó la imagen, sonrojándose un poco al escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros.

-Interesante fotografía, Cas- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- ¿Nos puedes explicar cómo te representa?

-Mmm… sí…

Observó la fotografía fijamente, era la misma que tomó la mañana siguiente de hacerle el amor a Dean. Se veía muy atractivo con esa expresión adormilada, su cabello alborotado, esas esmeraldas brillantes y la cariñosa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

-No estaba seguro de que podría fotografiar para presentarme… y las primeras no eran buenas- el profesor asintió- Intenté buscar ese algo o alguien con quien era yo mismo, así que primero pensé en mis amigos o mi familia pero luego entendí que seguía siendo igual de superficial y no estaba mostrando lo que realmente soy.

-¿Y esa fotografía lo demuestra?- preguntó Lucifer con una extraña sonrisa.

-No es la fotografía- respondió observando su trabajo- Es él quien me ayudó a entender quién soy realmente… antes no lo sabía y cuando lo conocí comencé a cambiar, lo cual se reflejó en mis trabajos pero esa mañana que tomé la fotografía, comprendí quien era realmente… lo supe cuando vi sus ojos.

-Espera un momento, Cas, no sigas- pidió el profesor levantándose para ir a su lado- Anna, ¿Qué te transmite esta fotografía? ¿Qué te dice esa mirada?- la pelirroja sonrió.

-Amor, es lo que expresa su mirada.

-¿Y tú, Meg?

-Cariño.

-¿Gadriel?

-Calidez.

-¿Balthazar?

-Ese rubito está loquito de amor por el fotógrafo- varios se rieron con sus palabras.

-Muy bien- dijo Lucifer asintiendo- Tu fotografía expresa muchas cosas, Cas, amor, cariño, calidez, alegría, pasión, sinceridad pero aún tengo una duda, ¿Por qué escogiste esta fotografía para presentarte?

-Porque todo lo que han dicho que expresa mi modelo…yo lo provoqué- respondió con timidez antes de sonreír un poco- Cada vez que lo miró a los ojos, entiendo que a pesar de todos mis defectos… soy alguien capaz de amar a otra persona y hacerla feliz, soy capaz de hacer que cada día sonría de esa forma… soy alguien que es capaz de dar y recibir amor… y si puedo causar todo eso en una persona… entonces soy alguien bueno… soy alguien que merece la pena ser amado… y soy alguien… que es capaz de ser feliz con solo verlo sonreír…

-Así que dices que para conocerte, solo debemos ver sus ojos.

-Sí… porque cada vez que yo lo hago… sé muy bien quien soy… y donde quiero estar.

-Definitivamente estás enamorado- el moreno se sonrojó- Aunque no te culpo, tu modelo es bastante atractivo- varios de sus compañeros se rieron- Pero es mejor en persona.

-¿Eh?

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-Yo- Castiel alzó la vista al escuchar esa familiar voz y segundos después esa silueta se acercó por el pasillo hasta subir al escenario, quedando frente a él- ¿Qué ves en mis ojos ahora, Cas?- preguntó con una sonrisa. El moreno correspondió su gesto con emoción.

-Que soy el idiota más afortunado… porque aún me amas…

-Tienes toda la razón.

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso y cuando se separaron, Castiel recordó que estaba sobre el escenario y bajó la vista muy avergonzado al oír las risas junto a los aplausos de sus compañeros. El profesor le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Buen trabajo, Cas, bastante osado, arriesgado pero resultó muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Ahora todos aprendimos algo nuevo sobre ti- sus compañeros asintieron en aprobación- Pero creo que hubo una persona en particular que aprendió mucho sobre ti hoy.

-¿Eh?- el moreno recorrió con la vista a sus compañeros y entonces reparó a la silueta que estaba en la última fila, el hombre se levantó y cuando abrió la puerta para salir, pudo distinguir claramente quien era- Padre…

-Ve Cas, ya terminaste tu examen.

-Gracias profesor- el moreno se apresuró en ir a la puerta.

-Bien chicos, continuemos con las presentaciones.

Castiel se apresuró en alcanzar a su progenitor en el pasillo, a la última persona que esperaba ver ahí era a él. Ni siquiera entendía como se enteró de que hoy era la presentación de su examen. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos hasta que hizo la tan ansiada pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre…? ¿Cómo sabías de mi examen?

-Tu amigui… tú pareja- se corrigió serio- Fue a verme el sábado a medio día- el moreno ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Dean? Mmm… pero nosotros…

-Sí, él me dijo que habían terminado y que se fue del departamento.

-Sí… respecto a eso, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo serio- Yo amo a Dean… cometí un grave error al decirle que se fuera y—

-Basta, ya lo entendí- lo interrumpió el mayor- Estaba equivocado contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que estaba haciendo todo bien contigo pero me equivoqué y ese chico tiene razón, al igual que tu profesor.

-¿Hablaste con Lucifer?

-Sí pero quien me convenció de venir… fue tu parejita… Dean.

-Papá.

-La forma en que habló sobre ti… me hizo darme cuenta que estaba equivocado… no mentiré, sigo pensando que este trabajo no es para ti pero no puedo negar que tienes mucho talento y futuro en esto.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, Castiel… y ahora que vi tu presentación, eres muy bueno en esto… tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti… y yo también lo estoy…- el moreno lo miró llorando, había esperado demasiado para escuchar esas palabras.

-Papá…

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en tu relación con ese chico- indicó al rubio que permanecía junto a la puerta del auditorio mirando el suelo con preocupación- Pero él de verdad te ama y sé que te cuidará.

-Papá.

-Necesito acostumbrarme a la idea de que tú y él…

-Está bien, lo entiendo… es suficiente para mí con lo que has dicho… me alegra que estés aquí, papá…

-A mí también me alegra haber venido, Cas…

En un gesto que no se esperaba, el mayor le dio un abrazo que Castiel no dudó en estrechar. Había esperado demasiados años por escuchar esas palabras y ahora que por fin las conseguía, le parecía irreal. Su padre limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad.

-Voy a continuar pagando tu carrera y ese chico puede vivir contigo si lo deseas pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que te convertirás en el mejor fotógrafo del país y continuarás haciendo fotografías tan buenas como la que expusiste en el auditorio.

-Papá- lo abrazó con fuerza- Te prometo que lo haré… lo prometo.

-Ahora ve con Dean, parece que le dará algo de la preocupación.

-Sí, nos vemos papá.

-Nos vemos hijo, espero que vengas mañana a cenar con tu pareja a casa- el moreno lo observó fijamente- Quiero conocer mejor a la persona que te ha cambiado… y que amas.

-Sí, papá, gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Observó como el mayor se marchaba y luego fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza antes de darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu.

-Cas.

-Extrañaba demasiado tus labios- lo besó de nuevo- Y a ti.

-Cas.

-Gracias por venir, Dean, gracias.

-No me lo perdería, Cas, es algo importante para ti.

-Dios, realmente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por estar contigo- el rubio se rio- Perdóname por todo lo que dije y por echarte del departamento… no quiero estar sin ti, Dean, no quiero y no puedo…

-Entonces tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo tampoco puedo, ni quiero estar sin ti.

-Dean- sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Están bien las cosas con tu padre?

-Están mejorando, Dean, gracias a ti- le dio un cariño beso- Ven, terminemos de ver las presentaciones y luego te raptaré hasta mañana, mi padre nos invitó a cenar.

-¿Eso significa que tengo que fingir ser tu amigo y que soy un importante hombre de negocios?- el fotógrafo se rio.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres pero sería una pena, porque el hombre que amo y me cautivó por completo, es un precioso rubio que trabaja como mesero en el café Heaven.

Ambos se dieron un último beso antes de entrar a auditorio en silencio para sentarse en los últimos asientos mientras se mantenían tomados de la mano. El resto de la hora le resultó muy divertido, especialmente con la presentación de Balthazar, que tal como esperaba, fue todo un espectáculo.

-Jajajaja- se rio el rubio a su lado- Típico de Balthy, está completamente loco pero me encanta.

-¿Más que yo?- preguntó Castiel en un puchero.

-Eres adorable celosito, cariño- le dio un besito en la frente- Tú eres mi chico favorito, nadie más.

Cuando terminaron todos sus compañeros de exponer, Lucifer les entregó las calificaciones de inmediato, dando la grata noticia de que ninguno había reprobado y felicitándolos por el buen trabajo que realizaron. Castiel esperó que todos se marcharon hasta que solo quedaron sus amigos y el profesor en el auditorio.

-Ven bonito- fueron hasta el frente.

-Cassie, pensé que te habías escapado con tu amorcito- dijo su amigo abrazándolo- Gané la apuesta, ustedes me deben unas cervezas- indicó al moreno y a Gabriel- Soy el mejor.

-No te creas tanto, Balthy- el profesor le dio un golpecito en la frente- Nuevamente fuiste salvado por tu idiotez.

-Lucy- hizo morritos cruzándose de brazos.

-El fin de semana te las pagaré- prometió Castiel antes de mirar al mayor- Profesor.

-Llámame por mi nombre, ya terminó el semestre y yo los considero colegas.

-Sí Lucifer- sonrió un poco- Quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí… mi padre me dijo que hablaste con él, sé que Dean lo convenció de venir pero gracias a ti se quedó a ver mi presentación.

-¿Entonces las cosas están mejorando entre ambos?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-De nada, Cas- respondió el mayor sonriendo- Además, por fin conozco a tu musa y debo decir que esa fotografía no te hace justicia, Dean, eres mucho más atractivo en persona- el rubio se sonrojo frotándose la nuca.

-Mmm… gracias…

-Oye, sigo aquí por si lo olvidan- dijo Balthazar bufando.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, chicos, estamos siendo mal tercio aquí- canturreó Gabriel y abrazó a su pareja- Vamos, Sammy, no quiero que veas lo que pasará aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Eres tan inocente, cariño- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Vamos chicos, dejemos a nuestro idiotita que se divierta.

-No soy idiota- se defendió eludido.

-Sí lo eres, Balthy pero tienes suerte, a mí me gustan los idiotas- dijo el profesor con malicia.

-Vamos chicos- los instó Gabriel- Hasta luego, Lucifer, y ahora que ya no serás nuestro profesor, ven con nosotros a beber, Balthy no deja de quejarse que está solo y es insoportable con sus berrinches- los demás se rieron.

-¡Gabe! Eres un idiota… no me avergüences.

-Nos vemos, Lucifer- se despidió Castiel tomando la mano de su pareja- Gracias por todo.

-Nos vemos, chicos.

Los cuatro se marcharon del auditorio y decidieron ir a celebrar al departamento de Gabriel. El moreno iba sonriendo el autobús sin soltar la mano del rubio. Jamás pensó que las cosas iban a terminar así pero estaba muy feliz de poder estar junto a la persona que amaba y por tener amigos que adoraba como a su familia.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar acompañó a su pareja hasta la oficina y mientras el mayor reunía sus cosas, él cerró la puerta con seguro antes de girarse con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Lucy.

-Dime- respondió distraídamente.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Cassie?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Que hablaste con su padre, que gracias a ti se quedó a ver su presentación.

-Que puedo decir- dijo mirándolo divertido- Puede que sí le dijera algunas cosas que lo hicieron cambiar de idea, como inventarme un padre ausente que reprobaba lo que hacía.

-Oh, así que mi Lucy mintió- se acercó al mayor tomando sus manos- Le mentiste a Zacarías para ayudar a mi Cassie.

-Culpable- el profesor lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo- ¿Merezco una recompensa por eso?

-Claro que sí, te lo mereces, mi Lucy-le dio un apasionado beso- Además, ahora no hay algo que nos impide estar juntos.

-Mmm, ¿Se te ocurre algo para celebrarlo, Balthy?

-Puede que tenga una idea- lo besó apasionadamente para quitarle la camisa, arrojándola al suelo antes de empujarlo contra el escritorio.

-Balthy.

-No te preocupes, cerré la puerta con seguro.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera objetar algo más, se arrodilló bajándole los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y sin más preámbulos, tragó su virilidad con gula. Hace mucho tiempo que había querido que las cosas avanzaran entre ellos y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía ahora. Los gemidos del mayor eran cada vez más fuerte y esa mano lo tomó por el cabello para que aumentara el ritmo.

-Aaaahhh Balthy… Mmm… tienes una boquita increíble, perra… Aaaahhh… siiii, sigue… Mmm… buen chico…

El menor se estaba excitando con esos lujuriosos gemidos y usó su lengua para darle mayor placer a su pareja, quien a los pocos minutos se corrió entre gruñidos. Balthazar le dio un último lametón antes de levantarse con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Me encantas, Lucy.

-Balthy... tienes una boquita increíble- lamió sus labios.

-Y no es lo único en que soy bueno- respondió lujuriosamente- Y eso te lo demostraré ahora.

-Tranquila, perra- lo tomó por la barbilla- Si de mí dependiera te follaría ahora mismo pero me aguantaré hasta que lleguemos a mi departamento y te haré el amor toda la noche en mi cama.

-Lucy…

-Quiero que estés cómodo- dijo acariciando su mejilla- Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

-Lucy- se conmovió con sus palabras- Realmente eres una ternurita.

-Balthy.

-Pero yo tengo una idea mucho mejor- se quitó la camiseta arrojándola al suelo- ¿Qué te parece si follamos ahora y luego me haces el amor toda la noche? Me alegra mucho que me quieras tanto y me cuides así pero lo que realmente quiero ahora es estar contigo- le dio un cariñoso beso- Te quiero mucho, Lucy.

-Yo también te quiero, Balthy, eres un idiotita adorable.

-Solo por hoy te perdonaré que me llames así- se besaron apasionadamente y el menor intercambió lugares.

-Seré honesto contigo, perra, desde que te conocí, he fantaseado con tirarte sobre este escritorio y hacerte el amor como un animal en celo.

-Jajajajaja, pues tenemos un problema, Lucy, porque yo pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando entré por primera vez a esta oficina contigo.

-Bien, entonces cumpliremos nuestra fantasía justo ahora.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927 y Christiell. Aquí se termina la historia, gracias a todos los que leyeron y a quienes dejaron sus reviews. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 19**

El moreno se despertó con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio ese hermoso rostro dormido mientras un brazo rodeaba su cintura y el otro lo mantenía flexionado mientras la mano descansaba sobre su pecho. Dedicó varios minutos a grabar en su memoria cada detalle de esa cara que adoraba y lo acarició con suavidad.

-Te amo- susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlo cariñosamente y se levantó procurando no despertarlo.

Ayer habían estado en el departamento de Gabriel celebrando hasta la madrugada y hoy quedó de ir junto con Dean a comer a casa de su padre. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, recibió una llamada de su amigo y respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Balthy, pensé que no aparecerías hasta unos días más.

-Muy gracioso, Cassie, te morirías de pena sin mí- el moreno se rio.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu romántica tarde/noche con Lucifer?

-increíble- respondió con satisfacción- Es un pervertido peor que yo, y eso es bastante decir en mi caso.

-Balthy, no quiero oír las guarradas que hicieron.

-Tú te lo pierdes, te podría dar ideas para que las practiques con tu rubito.

-Idiota.

-Llamé a Gabe y junto con su chico quedamos de almorzar en el café, ¿Vienen?

-Por supuesto.

-Luego podemos perdernos por ahí.

-Solo los acompañaremos unas horas, mi padre nos invitó a cenar en la noche.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí pero está realmente interesado en arreglar las cosas entre nosotros… si lo hubieras escuchado ayer, dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí.

-Cassie, eso es genial, por fin se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que está.

-Sí… creo que de verdad podemos arreglar las cosas.

-Me alegra mucho oírlo, Cassie.

-Y en parte ha sido gracias a Lucifer que lo comprendiera, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero estoy tan agradecido.

-Mi chico lo hizo para ayudarte, Cassie, realmente piensa que llegaras muy lejos y él quiso colaborar con el empujoncito inicial.

-Balthy.

-Si se lo quieres agradecer, un buen vino bastará- el moreno se rio- Y la otra parte del agradecimiento se la daré yo.

-Pervertido.

-¿Y tú rubito lindo?

-Está durmiendo, estuvimos hasta la madrugada en casa de Gabe.

-Que malitos, nos hubieran invitado para montarla todos juntos- el menor se rio.

-Estás loco, Balthy.

-Pero por eso me adoras.

-Solo por esta vez te daré la razón- unos ruidos se escucharon del otro lado-¿Balthy?

-Lo siento, Cassie, mi chico ya despertó y quiere comer antes del desayuno.

-Entiendo, nos vemos en el almuerzo, Balthy y no lleguen tarde.

-Ahí estaremos, nos vemos, Cassie.

Se encargó de preparar el desayuno antes de regresar a la habitación para despertar a su pareja que seguía durmiendo profundamente. Se ganó a gatas sobre él y repartió besitos por todo su rostro.

-Es hora de levantarse, bonito, tenemos que desayunar.

-Mmm…

-Arriba, bonito, te preparé un delicioso desayuno- besó su frente- Y si no te levantas pronto, estaré tentando a comerte.

-Mmm… Cas…- susurró abriendo los ojos adormilado.

-Buen chico- le dio un cariñoso beso- Vamos a desayunar, bonito.

-Tengo sueño- dijo en un puchero y se dio la vuelta para quedar de lado.

-Balthy me llamó para ir a almorzar todos al café.

-Todavía es temprano- cerró los ojos y fingió roncar.

-Bien, no me dejas más opción que obligarte a despertar.

Probó haciéndole cosquillas pero el mayor no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse, así que decidió cambiar de táctica y se recostó tras él, colando una mano bajo su bóxer para masturbarlo despacio mientras se restregaba contra su trasero. Al cabo de unos segundos sonrió ante los gemidos que obtenía como respuesta.

-Mmm… Cas…

-¿Aún quieres dormir, bonito? Está bien, yo me encargaré de despertarte.

Aumentó el ritmo de su mano y el rubio gimió moviendo sus caderas. El moreno le mordisqueó el cuello mientras llevaba la otra mano a su propio pantalón para masturbarse también. Al cabo de unos minutos, ese precioso cuerpo se contrajo de placer y se alzó un poco, ya que consideraba un delito no deleitarse con ese bello rostro llegando al orgasmo.

-¡Caass!- el moreno movió la mano más rápido sobre su propia hombría y mordió el cuello del rubio al mismo tiempo que se corría- Cas… Mmm…

-Dean- susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando su pareja se volteó a mirarlo.

-Mmm, tienes que despertarme así más seguido- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo con mimo- Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, bonito, eres lo más precioso que he visto.

-Lo sé, lo noté desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Dean- compartieron un perezoso besito.

-Bien, tú ganas, Cas, vamos a desayunar.

-Buen chico.

Estuvieron comiendo mientras mantenían una agradable conversación y luego fueron a ducharse juntos, sin perder el tiempo para correrse mano de nuevo antes de salir. En el trayecto hacia el café Heaven, el menor pasó a comprar una botella de vino para regalo, realmente estaba muy agradecido con Lucifer y jamás olvidaría que gracias a él las cosas con su padre comenzaban a arreglarse de a poco. Cuando llegaron, los demás ya estaban allá, así que juntaron una mesa para estar todos juntos y observó a Lucifer entregándolo el obsequió que compró.

-Cas, no es necesario.

-Claro que sí, no tienes idea de cuantos años he esperado que mi padre por fin reconociera lo que hago y gracias a ti está comenzando a hacerlo, estoy muy agradecido contigo Lucifer… de verdad- bajó la vista algo avergonzado.

-Entonces lo aceptaré, gracias, Cas- se levantó para abrazarlo- Por fin el pequeño está madurando.

-Ya, ya, que corra el aire- los separó Balthazar y jaló a su pareja a su lado- Claro, como yo no soy un lindo chico moreno con esos increíbles ojitos azules, no me quieres- dijo en un puchero que hizo reír a los demás.

-Realmente eres un idiota, Balthy- dijo el profesor abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo- Pero tienes suerte, me encantan los idiotas azotables.

-Eres malo conmigo, Lucy, ¿Por qué no eres como el rubito lindo o el adorable cachorrito de Gabe? Ellos son cariñosos con sus parejas y tú solo me tratas como un idiota.

-¿No quieres ser mi idiotita favorito, perra?- preguntó con coquetería- Tú eres el único que puede estar en mi casa y en mi cama, eso no se lo permito a cualquiera.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo y el mayor asintió-Lucy- lo abrazó con una amplia sonrisa- Realmente eres una ternurita, mi ternurita.

-No tientes tu suerte, Balthy- dijo Gabriel divertido mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja.

-No me molesten- respondió infantilmente- ¿Estás listo para la noche, rubito?

-¿Qué ocurre en la noche?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Mi padre nos invitó a cenar- dijo Castiel mirando al mesero- Quiere conocer mejor a mi chico.

-Eso es genial- afirmó Gabriel- Realmente conseguiste algo genial, Lucifer, ¿Qué le dijiste a Zacarías?

-Mi Lucy es un buen mentiroso- respondió Balthazar abrazándolo- Se inventó una muy buena historia triste- los demás se rieron.

-Fue por una buena causa, Balthy.

-Claro que sí, y ya te premié por eso.

-Hola chicos- los saludó Jo- Felicidades por aprobar todas sus materias.

-Gracias bonita- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-¿Y ese chico tan lindo quién es?- preguntó mirando al mayor.

-Es mi Lucy, mi pareja- respondió- Se llama Lucifer y sí, su nombre no es casualidad, puede ser un idiota cuando quiere.

-Te van a castigar, Balthy- canturreó el rubio sonriendo.

-Con un chico así de lindo, eso no es una amenaza- dijo Jo divertida.

-Buena chica, ella si sabe, me agradas-respondió el mayor estrechando su mano- Un gusto conocerte, Jo.

-Igualmente Lucifer.

-No es justo- Balthazar se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero- Mi Lucy es amable con todos pero a mí me tratas como un idiota.

-Si sabes que te encanta, perra-mordisqueó su oído con sensualidad.

-Idiota… Mmm…- lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Dejen de coquetear, no están solos- pidió Castiel suspirando.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante agradable y luego fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. A las seis de la tarde, el moreno se llevó a su pareja de regreso al departamento para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a cenar con su padre. Le arregló la corbata al rubio y lo besó cariñosamente.

-No tienes que arreglarte tanto, amor.

-Quiero dar una buena imagen, Cas, sé que esto es importante para ti.

-Dean- lo abrazó por el cuello- Realmente no sé qué hice para estar con un chico tan maravilloso como tú.

-Cas.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, no podría estar con una mejor persona- Le abotonó la camisa sonriendo.

-Mmm, te ves hermoso, Dean, ¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía?

-Parece que tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo, señor fotógrafo.

-Bueno- dijo sacando la cámara del escritorio- Eso es exclusivamente culpa de mi modelo, es demasiado sexy.

Ambos compartieron un cariño beso y Castiel tomó una fotografía de su pareja antes de hacerlo de los dos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de su padre, notó que el rubio estaba algo tenso y no era para menos con la forma despectiva que lo había tratado Zacarías en el pasado. Tomó su mano con una sonrisa y tocó el timbre, siendo recibido por la sirvienta. Ambos esperaron en la sala de estar y mantuvo al mayor cerca de cuerpo mientras lo sostenía por la cintura.

-Toda va a salir bien, bonito.

-Cas.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.

-Sí- compartieron un corto beso.

-Así que es cierto, te has vuelto un maricón- ambos se voltearon hacia la entrada.

-Tío.

-Y para colmo, estás saliendo con un simple mesero, ¿No pudiste encontrar a alguien de tu clase, Castiel?

-A diferencia de ti, no soy un arribista, egocéntrico y prejuicioso- respondió tomando la mano del rubio- Y por favor cuida tus palabras, no dejaré que ofendas a mi pareja.

-Que decepción, Castiel, estoy muy decepcionado de ti- dijo Uriel serio- Tú madre también lo estaría.

-No diga esas cosas- intervino Dean- La madre de Cas estaría muy orgullosa de él, estaría feliz de ver a su hijo haciendo lo que ama y junto a una persona que lo ama y lo cuida como si fuera el tesoro más valioso de este mundo, porque eso es Cas para mí- tomó las manos del moreno.

-Dean.

-Te amo, Cas, y no me importa lo que digan otros, porque no cambiarán ni un poquito mis sentimientos por ti.

-Yo tampoco, Dean, te amo mucho- se besaron sonriendo.

-Que repugnante- dijo Uriel furioso- Tu padre va a estar muy decepcionado de ti.

-Te equivocas- los tres observaron al recién llegado- Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, tal como siempre lo estuvo, Rachel.

-Papá

-Por favor, Uriel, si vas a ofender a mi hijo y su pareja, es mejor que te vayas.

-Eres un idiota, Zacarías- dijo antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

-Siento esto- se disculpó el mayor- Uriel no sabe cuándo callarse, gracias por venir hijo.

-Papá.

-Hola Dean- estrechó su mano.

-Hola señor.

-Vamos, la cena ya está lista, conversaremos allá.

Castiel escuchaba en silencio como su padre hablaba con el rubio, luciendo realmente interesado por todo lo que le decía. El moreno se sonrojó un poco cuando Dean le contó cómo se conocieron en el café. Por unos segundos había pensado que la cena se arruinaría pero terminó resultando mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Muchas gracias por la comida- agradeció su pareja- Estaba riquísima.

-De nada- respondió el mayor- ¿Les parece si vamos a la sala de estar?

-Claro- fueron hacia allá.

-¿Y tus padres, Dean?

-Ellos murieron hace unos años…

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, mi mamá decía que hay recordar a las personas con una sonrisa y yo jamás podría entristecerme al recordarlos porque solo pasamos buenos momentos.

-¿Y no los extrañas?

-A veces… pero tengo a mis amigos que adoro como a mi familia, a mi hermanito menor y ahora a Cas- el menor sonrió- Tengo muchas razones para sonreír y no sentirme triste.

-Rachel opinaba lo mismo, a ella le gustaba que siempre estuviéramos sonriendo y cuando pasaba algo malo, no había razones para llorar porque teníamos a nuestra familia.

-Su esposa era hermosa.

-¿Eh?

-Cas me enseñó unas fotografías que tomó de ella, es muy hermosa y tiene los mismos ojos que Cas.

-Sí, mi hijo se parece mucho a ella, no solo físicamente.

El moreno sonrió cuando su padre le enseñó unas fotografías al rubio mientras le contaba viejas historias. Sin duda, esa cena estaba resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sabía que aún tenían un largo camino por delante pero las cosas prometían mejorar. Aquellas palabras que dijo en su presentación fueron muy ciertas, cada vez que miraba los ojos de su pareja, sabía perfectamente quien era y que quería estar a su lado por mucho tiempo. Porque cada vez que miraba esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sabía que había encontrado el cielo y ahí quería permanecer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía el mayor y esbozó una sonrisa con las historias que le contaba. Su pareja se encontraba algo sonrojado y se disculpó para ir al baño. El rubio tomó unas de las fotografías, en donde salían los padres del moreno abrazado y él parecía no tener más de cuatro años.

-Es una foto preciosa, y Cas es tan lindo.

-Te juzgué mal, Dean.

-¿Eh?

-La primera vez que nos conocimos, solo pensé que eras un arribista con poca clase y que quería aprovecharse de mi hijo pero me equivoqué completamente, realmente amas a mi hijo, lo cuidas y lo más importante de todo es que lo haces feliz.

-Señor…

-No voy a mentirte, Dean, no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, es difícil para mí aceptar que mi hijo es homosexual y lo es aún más aceptarte a ti en mi familia pero yo solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y por eso quiero que nos llevemos bien, tomará tiempo pero haré todo lo posible por aceptarte.

-Señor…

-Y deja de llamarme así, solo dime Zacarías.

-Sí- esbozó una sonrisa- Zacarías.

El rubio debía admitir que al comienzo estuvo algo temeroso de como resultaría esa cena pero al final terminó mucho mejor de lo que pensó y estaba muy feliz de que el mayor hiciera el esfuerzo por conocerlo. Cerca de las once tomaron un taxi que los llevó de regreso al departamento y Zacarías los instó a venir más seguido a cenar.

-Me divertí esta noche, Cas- dijo abrazándolo cuando entraron al departamento.

-Pensé que sería un desastre, Dean- admitió.

-Pues te equivocaste, además, aprendí varias cosas sobre ti, eras una ternurita.

-No hables como Balthy- replicó sonriendo.

-Creo que Zacarías terminará aceptando nuestra relación.

-Es imposible no quererte, Dean, eres adorable.

-¿En serio, bonito?

-Claro que sí, además de increíblemente sexy y eres todo mío- el rubio lo besó sonriendo.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean, no podría estar con una mejor persona.

Ambos intercambiaron unas cómplices miradas antes de unir sus bocas en un cariñoso beso. Sabía que aún tenían un largo camino por delante pero los se amaban y sabían perfectamente que su lugar uno junto al otro. Y así como Castiel había dicho que solo bastaba con mirar sus ojos para saber quién era y a donde quería estar, Dean pensaba exactamente lo mismo, porque cada vez que miraba los ojos de su pareja, sabía perfectamente quien era y que quería estar a su lado por mucho tiempo. Porque cada vez que miraba esos hermosos ojos azules, sabía que había encontrado el cielo y ahí quería permanecer.


End file.
